Just My Luck
by THE Tazzy Devil
Summary: i have the worst luck in the world. period. i saw the most unbeleivable thing three years ago; a vampire. After that, i met the gorgeous and mysterious Naruto. Who am I? I am Hyuuga Hinata. NaruHinaxx Hinata P.O.V. SasuSaku also. DISCONTINUED.
1. PREFACE

_This is my third fanfic. Well, I actually wrote this story before my others, and it wasn't originally a Naruto fic. That's why it is very OOC because the characters weren't originally from Naruto, they had ordinary people names… if you get what I mean… well, the first chapter is slow, but please keep reading, it's just the preface, because I needed to explain this before I go on with my story._

_HOPE YOU LIKE IT :)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**PREFACE:**

"Come on Hinata! Are you going to watch the game? If we don't hurry there'll be no tickets left!" Kurenai yelled dragging me towards the ticket booth.

"Two please," she smiled, pushing a twenty dollar note into the booth.

After retrieving the change and the tickets we ran up to the seats and took our place ready to watch the game.

"Asuma is playing; it's his first game do you think we'll win?" Kurenai muttered to me.

The Darent Dinosaurs were going to verse us, The Tearth Tigers. Kurenai and I were dressed in our team colours, black and orange.

The Tearth Tigers were people from our college, and we were playing against the neighbouring college in Darent. Kurenai was so excited because it was her boyfriend Asuma's first game. I wasn't a big fan of Soccer; I'd rather watch football, so while Kurenai watched the game intently I looked around the oval vacantly.

There weren't many people around the oval, only about ten people from each college in the audience. Most people from our college had their end-of-year test today so they were out doing that, but I wondered why there weren't many people from the other college there.

One of the guys from Darent in the audience caught my eye, he had bright orange spiky hair and gorgeous green eyes. He looked at me for a moment, and then turned back to the game.

I followed his gaze and watched the players running around the oval, but that got boring fast so I glanced back in the black haired guy's direction but he had disappeared. I looked around where he was sitting, but it was empty. Where was he? After a few minutes I gave up looking and unwillingly set my gaze onto the game.

I didn't choose to come to the game; Kurenai forced me to come with her. She literally dragged me into the car and hauled me into my seat, if I didn't give up then, I'm sure she would've hand-cuffed me to the chair. She wasn't a big fan of soccer either, until she heard that Asuma played it. Then she was obsessed, and I was the only friend who didn't have end-of-year tests or faked it was their mum's birthday to get out of it.

"Doesn't he look cute in his uniform?" Kurenai muttered staring at him like an idiot.

Then the buzzer sounded, and the players headed off the oval to get a drink and get ready for the next half.

"Hey, I'm gonna get a drink, you want anything?" Kurenai turned to me.

"Nope, I'm fine,"

"Whatever," she mumbled heading for the drink stand downstairs.

I looked around as most of the people headed out towards the drink and food stands which were downstairs until there were only 3 people out, not-including the teams.

A man walked over to our team, I focused and noticed it was that orange haired guy, he looked like he was talking to them, and they suddenly walked off into the change rooms with him.

As I puzzled over this abnormal behaviour, I saw Asuma run out of the change rooms onto the oval and the same orange haired man was following him. He grabbed onto Asuma's arm and looked like he was whispering in Asuma's ear, but I heard Asuma scream a high-pitched noise and I realized he had his lips to his throat not Asuma's ear.

I saw a bit of blood squirt out of his neck that made me feel woozy and sick. It took me a while to realize what was happening – the black haired man bit him.

Asuma's lifeless body flopped onto the ground, he killed Asuma. How? He was… sucking his blood? A vampire?

Suddenly he looked up at me; I was frozen in shock I couldn't even scream while he killed Asuma. As the guy took a step towards me, I snapped out of my frozen state and sprinted out of the building, heading straight towards my dorm in the Tearth College girls dormitory. I fell a few times, but quickly picked myself up and ran again.

I locked the door to my dorm and collapsed onto my bed in exhaustion. After a few minutes, when I finally looked up, I saw Kushina – my roommate – staring at me.

"Hinata, are you okay?" she asked, worried. She was looking at my scratches on my hands and knees.

I couldn't speak, so I shook my head and threw myself back onto the pillow.

What had happened? Have I completely lost it? I'm going crazy. I should've known this day would come, the day I lose my mind. But I never thought it would've turned out like this. Seeing vampires? I should be in a mental institution not a College!

"What happened, Hina?" Kushina was anxious now.

I saw a vampire kill Asuma at the game. Yeah, I'm sure if I said that, it would've turned out _great_. So I just shook my head again, hiding my face in my pillow.

I heard Kushina jump off of her bed and sit next to me. She started patting my shoulder gently, trying to soothe me.

"It's okay; everything's going to be okay." She murmured gently.

I was absolutely, positively sure it wasn't going to be okay, but I let her soothe me anyway…

**END OF PREFACE…**

_Well, I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic, please keep reading… TAZ xx :P_


	2. ONE part 1

_**Three Months Later…**_

**CHAPTER ONE part 1.**

**This college better not end in insanity like the last one did, or I'm going to sue.**

"Hey, Hinata? Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice approach me as I stepped out the car.

"Sasuke? Oh my god! I haven't seen you since like year 10!" I said looking at the familiar black-hair and dark eyes of my high-school best mate.

"Yeah, weird huh? Why are you going to Kariel College? I thought you were heading to Tearth or something?"

I shuddered, that reminded me of my dream about the vampire, and I even had to go home it was that bad. I swore I would've gone to a mental institution if my mother hadn't taken me here instead. She probably was sick of living with her depressed scared daughter. That dream has haunted me for six months, it came out of nowhere, like I had never thought twice about vampires and suddenly I'm cursed with this dreadful nightmare. The weirdest thing about the dream was I never saw Asuma after my dream. I shuddered again.

The reason I left Tearth was to get away from the disturbing dream, so I wasn't going to think about it here.

"Yeah, I was at Tearth for a while, but decided to come back to Kariel, to see ya." I smiled.

"This is going to be awesome! Come on! I'll show you around!" he was ecstatic.

He grabbed my hand and slung my suitcase over his shoulder and dragged me towards one of the huge buildings.

"What's your dorm number?"

"Umm... 13," I recalled.

He laughed, "Unlucky thirteen. That would be your luck." He smiled.

"Yep, definitely me."

I've always had exceptionally bad luck, ever since my tenth birthday. That's when my world was turned upside down. Three days after my tenth birthday my dad was attacked by a wild animal, he didn't survive. After that, my life had pretty much sucked.

We entered a large three story building with 'Girl's Dormitory' written on a sign out the front.

"Hey, Miss Tass, Hinata Hyuuga is here can I take her to her dorm?" Sasuke asked the lady sitting at a desk on the left of the room.

"Oh, Miss Hyuuga, yes, go on."

Sasuke dragged me up the stairs passing each room, until we found one with the big number 13 written on the door.

I opened the door and saw a pink-haired girl sitting on a bed looking through a book, "Oh, sorry! I didn't know anyone was in here." I mumbled.

"Oh, that's okay, I'm Sakura."

"Okay, seeya Hinata," Sasuke said, dumping my suitcases onto the floor.

"Seeya, Sasuke."

I threw my entire luggage onto the other bed, "Hey Sakura, I'm Hinata."

"Oh. My. God. Are you going out with Sasuke Uchiha?" She asked as soon as Sasuke was out the door.

I blushed. "Oh, no, we are just old mates."

"Oh," she looked away.

"Why? Do you like him?"

"Uh…," she blushed. I took that as a yes.

I unpacked my entire luggage into the cupboard that Sakura pointed out and got to know my new roommate a little better.

Sakura went to go eat dinner in the girls' dining room with the rest of the girls, but I wasn't hungry, so I stayed behind to catch some sleep.

I had the best night's sleep I had ever had in months. That was because I didn't have the nightmare. I had a feeling that if I moved away from Tearth the vampire nightmares would go away.

And they did.

I smiled, swinging my legs out of bed and throwing myself into the shower. I quickly but thoroughly washed my hair and threw my school uniform on. Kariel College's colours were blue and white. I was not a big fan of the blue tie and blue skirt, but I will have to live with it. I threw on my white top and blue skirt, but Sakura helped me with the tie, because I had no idea how to put it on.

I combed through my blue-black hair, trying unsuccessfully to get out all the knots.

I didn't like what I looked like, I had dark blue-black curly hair, and light lavender eyes – completely pupiless, and even my skin was an ugly pale colour. I didn't look the tinniest bit athletic and I was extremely clumsy, not a good sight. To add to that I was short, like miniature short. I hated it, I used to get teased and called Shortie and Midget as a kid, and hopefully it wouldn't apply here.

"Come on Hinata! You'll be late for your first class." Sakura dragged me out the dormitory and towards the main building.

The main building was huge, it was like four-story and there was a large oval to the left of it, and a gymnasium to the right. People were everywhere, heading towards the building, some were throwing a footy around the oval and others were chatting on the five sets of picnic benches sitting next to the oval.

"What lesson have you got?" Sakura asked as we walked through the big double doors of the building.

"Umm… Biology… I think."

"Hey, that's cool. My friend Tenten has Biology, I'll introduce you." She smiled at me and she led the way to the biology lab.

As we walked through the front doors of the classroom, everyone stared. I blushed, suddenly self-conscious as a girl walked over to us.

"Hey, Sakura. Who's this?" She gestured to me.

"Hey Tenten, this is Hinata,"

"Oh, hey Hinata, I'm Tenten," she smiled.

"Hey Tenten,"

Sakura then took me over to the teacher, who was sitting on the desk in the front of the room.

"Oh, you must be Hinata Hyuuga. I'm Iruka-sensei. Take a seat, there." He gestured to a table at the back of the classroom where a tall, strong-looking blonde-haired guy was putting all his stuff onto the desk. The boy was absurdly beautiful, even in his school white shirt and dark-blue tie.

Iruka-sensei handed me a couple of thick books, one was a text book and the other was a blank exercise book.

I slowly walked over to my desk, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. I stumbled a bit, but at least I didn't fall head first into the floor.

"Hey, I'm Hinata," I mumbled after I had reached my new desk.

He looked up at me with his blue eyes and smiled as I took my seat, "Hey Hinata, I'm Naruto. You're the new girl, right?"

"Yeah, that's me. Hinata Hyuuga."

"There were rumours going around that you were crazy," he teased.

Oh no. How did people know about that? I blushed, "Oh _great_, this year is going to be interesting." I mumbled and Naruto laughed.

"Don't worry about it. Once they meet you they'll realize that you not a mental psychopath."

"_Thanks_, hey have you got any other friends around here?"

"Not really, I'm new here too, been here for about a week now." He smiled.

"Well, you're the loner and I'm the psychopath, wouldn't we make a great team?"

"Exactly–" He began to speak but was interrupted by Iruka-sensei who started the class. I wasn't really interested in listening to what he was saying, so I just stared in his general direction to make out I was listening and tuned in to my thoughts.

So people already thought I was crazy, nice start to my new college. I hadn't been here a day and people already knew I had lost it. I wonder if I got off my chair and started screaming and threw tables around if people would be surprised. They would probably expect it from a mental like me. I should try that one day.

I wonder if Sakura knew I was crazy. But Naruto said if they got to know me they would realize I'm not. So maybe she heard the rumours and believed them at the start, but when she got to know me she realized they were lies. Well, not complete lies, but she's not supposed to know that. I'll make people think they were rumours so it works out better for everyone, well, just me but still.

Finally class was over and I was headed to English, and Tenten was kindly walking me there because I had no idea where I was going.

After I entered the class and received a few hundred more stares Tenten left to go to gym and I was left to fend for myself. Not such a good idea. This is going to turn out badly. But as my eyes scanned the class I saw Sasuke sitting at one of the desks, so it wouldn't turn out that badly.

"Sasuke!" I smiled walking up to his desk.

"Hey Hinata! How's your first day going so far?"

"Did you know there were rumours going around about me going crazy?" I murmured.

He laughed, "Yeah, I can't say they weren't true. But maybe the mental psychopath ones were a bit much."

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long year." I couldn't help but smile at the best friend I've had since year four.

English went by quickly, I sat next to a girl named Karin but she wouldn't talk to me. I think the rumours are going to get annoying, everyone will be avoiding me. I'm not going to kill anyone! Karin had her chair placed as far away from me as the table would allow and never looked at me, not even a slight glance in my direction.

Finally we had a lunch break, and I walked with Sasuke to the cafeteria, which was on the top story. I wanted to find Sakura and ask if she knew anything about the 'crazy' rumours, but Sasuke took me to his group to introduce me to his friends.

"Hey guys, meet Hinata the mental."

"Thanks!" I mumbled and hit him on the shoulder.

I heard 4 mumbled hellos.

"And Hinata this is Kankouro, Choji, Kiba and Neji."

"Hey guys." I mumbled.

Sasuke, Neji and Choji went to get something to eat, but the rest of us weren't hungry so we sat down and talked while they were gone.

"Have you heard any of the 'Hinata is a mental psychopath' rumours?" I asked.

"Yeah, who hasn't?" Kankouro laughed.

"Honestly, where they come from? You aren't that bad." Kiba added.

That's what he thinks. "Tell that to the girl I sat next to in English, she looked like I was going to murder her or something. I bet if I made a sudden movement she would have started screaming and run straight out of the room."

They all laughed. "I have no idea where those rumours came from, they are so wrong. You seem nothing like a mental," Kiba wondered.

"I'm glad someone thinks so." I mumbled

Sasuke, Neji and Choji came back then with their plates full of food. They quickly took a seat and started scoffing it all down.

"I always knew you were a pig, Sasuke." I laughed, "Could you eat any messier?"

He looked up, "Possibly. Do you want me to try?"

"No, because it would all end up on me!"

After the boys had finished scoffing down his food, the conversation mainly revolved around the party in the gym in a week.

"What party?" I asked confused.

"There's a party on in the gym on Friday, there's gonna be a DJ there and all." Neji explained.

"You won't like that would ya Hinata? Remember that dance you had in year 9?" Sasuke laughed.

"Shut up, Sasuke!" I blushed, embarrassed.

"Okay, now we really want to know. What happened?" Choji asked.

"Well, in year nine. Our grade had an end-of-year party, and Hinata was dancing and tripped and landed face-first into the table full of food." They laughed.

"I was pushed! I didn't trip," I corrected.

"Sure you were," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"You would know since _you _were the one that pushed me!" I protested.

Then the bell went and I headed for gym by myself, all the others had different lessons than me so I was all by myself. I tried to ignore the stares that were directed at me, but it was difficult. I just kept my head forward, knowing wherever I turned there where people gawking at me.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE part 1.**


	3. ONE part 2

_**Three Months Later…**_

**CHAPTER ONE part 2.**

**This college better not end in insanity like the last one did, or I'm going to sue.**

Finally I made it to the gymnasium and Sakura was there too. So I walked over to her, happy to find someone I knew in my class.

"Hey Sakura," I greeted her.

"Oh hey Hinata, where were you at lunch?"

"Sorry about that, Sasuke introduced me to his friends."

"Oh, okay."

"I'm sitting with you guys tomorrow though, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

We didn't go into the gym today; we were playing football outside on the oval. I like the game football, mainly because it's the only sport I can play. I've had a lot of practice playing football, living with two older brothers who both play have a big part in that and I've enjoyed kicking the footy with them from time to time.

Kakashi-sensei split the class into 2 teams, and gave one team red sashes and the other half blue. I ended up on the blue team with Sakura, and someone took a football out of the equipment shed behind the oval to play a game.

We didn't have positions, everyone just ran everywhere. Girls could tackle guys and girls and guys could only tackle guys. I got ready as the footy was thrown into the air and the two people in ruck jumped for it. The guy in the red sash reached it first; he knocked it to his teammate who ran towards the goals.

I ran after him, wondering if I would be able to tackle him to the ground. He just looked so strong, but I tried anyway. Once I was close enough I threw my arms around his shoulders and swung him to the ground. It was difficult to reach his shoulders; I had to jump a bit because I was that short, and he was huge. But I was satisfied with myself when I successfully swung him onto the ground.

I quickly got up, grabbed the footy and made a run in the other direction. Once the other team started to come closer to me, I kicked the footy to the guy who was in ruck before.

I had forgotten how much fun playing footy actually was. I hadn't played in ages; well, at least I hadn't forgotten how to play.

I smiled at Sakura as she ran up to me.

"I didn't know you could play football." She said surprised, "I thought you were more of the clumsy type."

I laughed, "Well, I am clumsy. But that doesn't seem to apply with football; I've had a lot of practice playing it with my brothers."

"I wish I could play footy that good," She mused.

"Come on then," I smiled at her, "Practice makes perfect." And I started running after the ball which was heading this way.

There was a guy running in my direction with the ball so I tackled him with as much force as I had, but it felt weird like I was tackling a stone. Not that he was hard just that he wouldn't budge. Then he trampled over me, well, he ran into me sending us both flying into the ground.

My teammate grabbed the ball and ran off with it as I started laughing. I really enjoyed this part of the game, I sat up and noticed the guy who trampled over me was Naruto, and he was laughing too.

"Sorry Hinata. Are you okay? I didn't mean to knock you over like that."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I ran into you first anyway."

He got up and held his hand out offering to help me up, I grabbed it and he pulled me up quickly and effortlessly.

"You're pretty good at footy." He complimented.

"Thanks, you're good too. Do you play?"

"I used to, but I haven't in a long time."

"You should try out for the team." I decided.

"No thanks, don't want to make the other players feel bad." He smiled.

"You're just scared you'll get trampled on again," I teased.

"No, it's because I'm a loner, remember? Loners don't play sport." He teased.

We both laughed and headed back towards the ball.

The rest of the lesson went by quickly, and I walked back to my dorm with Sakura.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

"I saw you with Naruto before," she accused as we walked into our dorm.

"Umm… yeah, why?" I asked, confused by the accusing tone in her voice.

"You so like him," she teased.

"No way," I blushed, I had only known him one day, "We're just mates."

"I've never heard that one before," she laughed.

"But I'm serious!" I tried to convince her.

"Sure you are."

I gave up on failing to convince her and went to the girls bathrooms downstairs to have a shower.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

I had my shower as quickly as I could and walked out of the bathroom when a girl I remembered from football came up to me.

"Hey, back off!" she was angry.

It took me a second to answer, "What?" I asked, startled. I turned around to face her and remembered her name was Ino. She had golden-blonde hair and blue eyes, the people you usually see as the popular type.

"You know what! Stay away from Naruto! He's mine!" She growled.

"No, no. I don't like him like that. We're just mates." I tried to soothe her but my voice was still too high, still full of surprise.

"You'd better be right, or you'll have to answer to me." She turned around and stormed out the door.

That was weird. Why does everyone think Naruto and I are a thing? I walked slowly back to the dorm puzzling over that.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked as soon as she saw my face.

"The weirdest thing just happened." I muttered.

"What? Are you okay?" She walked up to my side to see if I was okay.

I ignored her questions, "Why does everyone think Naruto and me like each other?"

"I don't know." She seemed surprised by my question, "Because you tackled him? And you were talking? He usually keeps to himself."

"And who is Ino?" I wondered.

"Ino Yamanaka? She's one of the most popular girls in school, leader of the cheer squad." She was the popular type, I was right.

"She came up to me and told me to back away from Naruto," I mumbled, " I told her we were just mates and she said I'd better be right or I'd have to answer to her."

"What? Ino isn't going out with Naruto! He's the one thing she hasn't been able to get." her voice mirrored the surprise in mine. Then she smiled, "She's so jealous."

I sighed in frustration, "But we're not going out!"

"Look, Ino has a simple mind, Naruto is one of the hottest guys in school, and she wants him. So she'll do whatever she can to get what she wants." She explained.

"Okay, that's a bit weird, because she told me he was hers. So they're not going out?"

Now Sakura's face lit up with a teasing smile, "Why? Were _you_ jealous?"

"No!" I complained.

"You know who I like. Why won't you just admit it?"

"It's my first day, I only just met him. How can I like him?"

"But why would you be jealous of Ino if you don't like him?" She laughed.

"But I'm _not _jealous of Ino!"

"Yeah,_ right_!"

I ignored her and threw my PJ's on and lied in my bed, thinking.

Do I like Naruto? No, absolutely not. Well, as a friend, yes, but not like that. But was I jealous when Ino told me he was hers? I didn't have an answer to that. I couldn't say I wasn't but I couldn't say I was either. It was my first day; of course I don't like him like that. But I could see myself falling for him. I sighed.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

The next thing I knew I woke to the sound of Sakura's alarm going off.

I stumbled, half-asleep out of bed and changed in a daze. When I went to brush my hair, it was standing up everywhere. I tried to straighten it out even a little bit, but after that seemed impossible I put it up into a ponytail.

Today was a bit easier than yesterday, I was starting to get used to the routine and I wasn't receiving as many stares.

I had Geography first up with Shizune-sensei, which was fairly easy, I sat next to Tenten. She was a very talkative person and somehow she already knew about the me-and-Naruto-are-a-thing rumour.

"What is with this school and rumours?" I asked once I realized she thought we were together, "We're just friends."

"Oh," she seemed disappointed that it wasn't true.

The same thing happened at lunch; I sat with Sakura's group and was introduced to the rest of the lot.

"Meet the rest of the gang, Matsuri, Temari and you've already met Tenten." Sakura introduced.

"Hey guys," I mumbled.

"Hey," they all said.

"You're going out with Naruto right? I'm so jealous, he's like the hottest guy at Kariel," The sandy-blonde haired girl with her hair up in four ponytails, Temari, asked.

"Oh no. Everyone keeps asking me that, but it's not true. Rumour." I sighed.

"They're just friends," Sakura added with a teasing smile.

"Naw, come on Sakura! I was being serious."

"Sure you were," Tenten added and they all laughed.

Suddenly everyone went silent and they were all staring at Sakura with teasing looks on their faces.

I jumped when someone touched my shoulders, and then realized what the weird looks were for, it was Sasuke.

"'Ey Hinata, you and Naruto huh?" I heard Sasuke's voice coming from above me.

I turned around to glare at him, "No! Why do people keep saying that? Just mates!"

He laughed. "I had a feeling that was a rumour; it's your second day for god's sake. Kiba will feel better now." He smiled, "he's still in with a chance."

"What?" I was shocked.

"Don't worry about it, see ya Hinata, Sakura." He winked and turned around and walked towards his group.

Sakura almost fainted, and I laughed at her surprised expression. "He so likes you Sakura." I smiled at her.

"No he doesn't." she blushed.

"I can tell, we've been mates since year four. I know these things." I winked.

"Ooooo Sakura," Matsuri laughed.

"You're in with a chance," Temari added and we all laughed.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

The rest of the day went by quickly and before I knew it Sakura and I were at our dorm again. I decided to get more information about this 'party' that was on in two days.

"What's with this party on Friday?" I asked.

"Oh, that's just something the teachers put together so we could survive through another week, something to get excited for."

"Are you going?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're going as a group though. It's very low key, so no-one needs to stress over dates or anything, everyone goes."

"Cool."

Sakura and I jumped to the sound of the phone ringing, and then started laughing at the same time. After we calmed down Sakura answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Miss Tass. Yes I'll tell her." Her face immediately lit up.

"Ooooo Hinata, Someone down stairs wants to see you."

"Who?"

"You'll find out when you get there."

"Okay," I mumbled, confused, and headed down the stairs.

When I reached the bottom floor, I saw Naruto standing there and as soon as he saw me a smile lit up on his face.

"Hey, Loner. What are you doing here?"

"Doing the usual loner stuff," he laughed, "Do you want to go for a walk with me?"

"I'm not sure if I'm allowed to walk with loners, apparently they have diseases," I smiled as he led me out the door.

We walked down a path, and I caught sight of Ino glaring at me from down stairs. I sighed.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, he had heard my sigh.

"Yeah, it's just Ino. She's sort of going to kill me when I get back. If I come to school with a black eye, don't worry too much. Or if I don't show up, I'm probably dead."

He laughed, "I'll protect you."

"Oh, I feel _so_ much better now. You can't hit a girl," I said sarcastically.

"I _can_ tie her to a pole though. What did you do to her anyway?"

"Nothing at all. That's why I'm blaming you for this! Well, you know how everyone seems to think that we're going out?" I asked.

"Yeah, how weird as that? But what has that got to do with Ino?"

"Well, she came up to me and told me to stay away from you because you were hers. I tried to tell her that we were just mates then she told me if it wasn't that way I'd have to answer to her."

We both laughed, "And everyone thought _you_ were crazy."

"Yeah," I smiled, then wondered, "You still haven't answered my question, what are you doing down here?"

"Oh, I was bored. And my roommate kicked me out of my dorm for a while, so I decided to see if the psycho was up to anything interesting."

I laughed, "Kicked out? By who?"

"My roommate, Kiba Inuzuka."

Kiba? Sasuke's friend Kiba? "Why?"

"He doesn't like me right now." He smiled and we turned around and headed back to the girls dormitory.

"Why?"

"Because he likes you. He doesn't believe what you told Sasuke about 'we're not going out.'"

"Seriously? He kicked you out for that?" I asked surprised.

"I think he'll let me back in now, I think he's over his fit."

"Try not to die." I smiled.

"I'll try. Can't promise anything though. You try not to die either. Ino will definitely go mental."

"Fun." I said sarcastically, "See ya tomorrow."

"Bye." He smiled and walked off, towards the guy's dormitory.

I couldn't completely avoid Ino, despite my best efforts. She stormed up to me with a glint of anger visible in her eyes. I backed away slowly; trying to not let her get close enough she could hit me.

"I told you to stay away from him!" she yelled.

"Just mates!"

"Don't lie to me!" She took a step closer, and I couldn't back away anymore. I was up against a wall, "He's MINE! I warned you!" She took another step.

"I don't like him like that!" I tried to soothe her.

"DON'T LIE!" she was in arms reach of me now.

She threw a punch right towards me, but I moved to the left and tried to dodge it swiftly but she moved too, and I tripped over her foot and landed on the ground. I tried to back up but I was stuck in a corner.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

Suddenly Naruto appeared out of no-where, standing between Ino and me.

Seeing Naruto helping me just made Ino angrier, Naruto turned his head towards me and winked so only I could see.

"Hey Ino, just back off for a minute," He sighed.

"How DARE you! I told you!" she yelled at me.

"Hey, calm down Ino, just back it up." He thought for a moment, "Um, do you want to go for a walk?" He asked.

She blushed, startled, "Um, Okay, Naruto. Let's go." Then she glared at me, "Watch yourself," she warned.

She was obviously flirting with him as they walked off. I was surprised at how much that annoyed me.

I smiled when Naruto turned his head towards me when Ino wasn't looking and mouthed the word 'help' and winked.

"Thank you," I mouthed back at him with a smile.

I laughed as I headed back up to my dorm, "What just happened?" Sakura practically screamed at me when I closed the door.

"Ino," I sighed.

"So she saw you walking with Naruto? And she attacked you?"

"Pretty much,"

"How did you escape?" She was shocked that I was still alive.

"Naruto appeared out of nowhere and told her to back off."

Sakura looked out the window; "now he's walking with her?" she seemed disappointed that he was with her.

"How else was she going to leave me alone?" I asked back.

She smiled at me again.

I could tell what that smile meant, "Don't say anything! I don't like him!"

"You obviously do!" she laughed, "And he likes you too!"

I really should give up on trying to convince people that I don't like him, because no-one I've told had believed me. I don't even think _I_ believe me anymore. I had a shower and went to the dining room, to have dinner. I wasn't very hungry, I only ate the salad. I had a quick shower and threw on my Elmo PJ's and quickly after that I went to sleep. I hated to admit it but I was eager to see Naruto again, not that I liked him.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

I was excited to get to my first class when I woke up the next day, because I had the same lessons as I had on my first day.

I entered the classroom, but it was weird, I felt like I received more stares than I had the first day.

They weren't happy stares either; it was like I committed three murders and demolished a city. They all glared like we were enemies all our lives. Well, not all of the people, everyone accept Naruto and Tenten.

I walked over to my desk next to Naruto when Tenten ran up to me.

"Stay away from Naruto, he's a player!" she whispered in my ear.

"What?" I asked, too loudly, and then said more quietly, "What's a player?"

"You know, uses girls. Goes out with more than one at a time."

"How do you know?"

"He kissed Ino yesterday!"

"What?" I lost my hold on quiet for a second.

"When he went for a walk with her yesterday," she explained.

"He wouldn't do that," I decided. Would he?

Then I realized I didn't know anything about Naruto, apart from his first name. And he knew heaps about me. I turned away from Tenten to find out what was going on.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

He looked up at me when I sat down next to him.

"Hey Hinata, you okay? She didn't hurt you yesterday did she? I told you I'd protect you," he smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine," As soon as he smiled, all my anger disappeared, "I just heard the weirdest thing." I said.

"Just then? When you were talking to Tenten?"

"Yeah, she told me that apparently you and Ino kissed yesterday." I said, my voice full of confusion.

"What? Uh, no. Well, she tried, but that's when I made my escape,"

I couldn't help it, I burst into laughter. Iruka-sensei glared at me because he had already started lecturing the class when I interrupted, and the rest of the class stared, like I was crazy. Which wasn't a complete lie.

"Now I see why people call you crazy," he laughed.

"Yes, that's me, the psychopath."

"Detention! Both of you! After school, right here! Then you might learn how to be quiet," Iruka-sensei growled at us.

We were quiet for the rest of the lesson, pretending to listen to Iruka-sensei's now enraged lecture. We didn't dare speak, Iruka-sensei was mad enough already.

Next I had English, which was just as boring as the first time I had it. Karin didn't look at me, sitting far away again. This time I tried speaking to her but she moved further away. I was sort of like a magnet, turned around the wrong way, every time I tried to get closer to her, she would just move further away from me.

I was going to go talk to her at the end of the lesson, but I saw Ino go up to her and they both walked off together. So Karin was one of Ino's friends? Well, Ino is the popular type, so she's probably got a lot of friends. This won't turn out too well; she's going to kill me. And even if she fails, her friends will get me for her.

I stumbled out of class, feeling sorry for Karin. She must've been terrified, I wonder why. I didn't do anything to her, did I?

When I walked into the cafeteria, I saw Sasuke talking to Sakura. So I decided to leave them to talk and went to sit by Tenten, Matsuri and Temari.

"Did you see that? Sasuke asked to talk to Sakura in private!" Tema explained.

"I told you he liked her!" I laughed.

We didn't have much of a conversation, mostly watching Sakura and Sasuke from the corners of our eyes, they talked for a few minutes then she smiled and came over to us as he went back to his group.

"What happened?" Tenten burst at Sakura as Sakura sat down next to me.

She blushed, "He asked me out, we're going to the dance together."

Everyone erupted with happiness for her.

"Wait, the dance is tomorrow right?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, why?" Sakura teased, "You hoping Naruto will ask you to come? Wait, what happened with him? I heard–"

"Rumour," I cut her off, "Apparently she tried to kiss him, but he made a run for it."

They all laughed, "I wonder how pissed off Ino is now?" Temari smiled.

"All I know is, I don't want to stand anywhere near her, or she might throw a couple more punches my way."

"More? She already hit you?" Matsuri said, startled.

"She tried, but Naruto told her to back off," I explained.

"Ooooo, maybe he will ask you out," Tema smiled.

Then the bell went, and Sakura and I headed off to the football oval. We played another game of Footy, but I stayed well away from Naruto because I saw Ino glaring at me throughout the whole game. If I spend any more time with Naruto in front of her she will take me down. And she had a lot of friends, they would probably help.

But I liked hanging with Naruto, and it sucked that I wouldn't be able to talk to him in front of her. But at least we had detention together afterwards, but I wasn't looking forward to that.

It took forever for the lesson to pass; I didn't participate as much as I wanted. I was staying away from the ball other than running straight towards it like I had yesterday.

Naruto ran up to me after the game, "You excited for sitting in a class in dead silence watching a teacher glare at you for half an hour?"

"You sound like you know a lot about detentions," I laughed.

"I've had my share," He smiled.

"You're share? To me it seems like enough for about three people."

"I have a big share,"

"Well, then let's go," We walked up to the building and through the doors to the classroom, where Iruka-sensei was sitting at his desk waiting for us.

Naruto took a seat, and I sat right next to him. I looked up at Iruka-sensei, waiting for him to start.

"Now, I would like you to tell me exactly what you did wrong in today's lesson." To my surprise, his tone did not mirror his expression. He sounded so calm, but looked angry.

"We were talking in the middle of the lecture you were giving us," Naruto started.

"And then I started laughing, which distracted the class from doing their work." I added.

"Good. Now, to make up for it, you are going to have to sit in dead silence for twenty minutes. That better teach you to be quiet," He instructed.

"Well, you're not as good as you think you are," I smiled at Naruto, "twenty minutes not half an hour, so you don't know that much."

"That is it Miss Hyuuga, thirty minutes! Do you _know_ how to keep quiet?" he asked rhetorically.

Naruto winked at me, he was right, half an hour. I had to press my lips together tightly to stop from laughing.

The clock ticked by slowly, I looked out the window and tuned into my thoughts.

Okay, so he didn't kiss Ino, which was a relief. But I still didn't know anything about him. So that's my mission, to find out more about Naruto.

There was also that party on tomorrow, that's going to be interesting. I'm probably going to hang out with Mattie and Tenten. I think Temari was going with her boyfriend Shikamaru. So that will be okay, I think. I wasn't a big fan of parties; they usually turned out as an utter disaster to me. So I'm going to try and have fun, that wouldn't be that hard, would it? Well, I'm going to find out.

Finally those thirty minutes were over and Iruka-sensei dismissed us.

"That was fun," Naruto said sarcastically as we walked out the building.

"Yeah, just _awesome_."

He laughed, "See you tomorrow."

I looked forward and saw that we were standing outside the girls' dormitory.

"See you," I sighed and I turned around unwillingly and walked towards my dorm.

As soon as I stepped through my door Sakura ran up to me, "Hinata and Naruto," she cooed, "You two are so cute together!"

I blushed, "Calm down,"

"I told you, you liked him! That was so cute!"

"Okay, okay, okay calm down,"

"See! I _was _right! But you might want to be careful for next time you see Ino," she warned.

I was sick of trying to convince people, probably because I was not sure I had convinced myself anymore so I just nodded.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

I didn't eat dinner that night, I was feeling sick. I don't know how but suddenly I had a massive headache.

I just had a quick shower and went to sleep. It was sort of a good thing that I was feeling sick, I didn't have the chance to run into Ino, who wouldn't think twice about having a go at me.

I was glad at how easily I was sleeping, without any nightmares at all.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

The next morning I wasn't feeling any better so Sakura called Miss Tass to tell her I wasn't attending school today. I hated being sick, it was annoying. I couldn't get up, it just made me dizzy. So I relaxed and slept most of the day.

Miss Tass came in at lunch time with an apple and a sandwich. I ate it trying not to sit up, because that would make my head spin more. I didn't like staying still all day, sleeping. It felt weird, like I should be doing something better.

Finally Sakura busted into my room, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah," and I was, it would just take a bit of getting used to the slight dizziness.

"Naruto wanted to know why you weren't at school today. He was wondering if Ino got to ya." She smiled, "and he wanted to know if you were going to the dance," she winked.

"I don't think I should–" I started.

"You _are_ going. I will drag you out there if I have to."

I got out of bed and had a shower then put on my only dress, it was purple, and it went down to my knees. I quickly took a black belt from my half-unpacked suitcase and tied it around my waist.

I turned around and saw Sakura dressed in a gorgeous green dress that matched her emerald eyes.

"You look awesome," I smiled.

"Thanks. So do you."

We entered the party a bit later than everyone else and Sakura left me once she saw Sasuke. I walked around, looking for Naruto. The party was awesome; there was a disco ball in the center of the gym which reflected the bright colours everywhere. It was hard to find Naruto, because every inch of the gym was full of people.

I stepped outside, where it was a bit quieter after I couldn't find Naruto. I could smell alcohol, so there were drinks as well. I wasn't a drinker, honestly, I thought they tasted gross.

Suddenly someone sat next to me.

I turned around and refocused my eyes a bit until I realized it was Kiba.

"Kiba?" I asked, wondering why he was sitting next to me.

"Hey Hinata," He breathed on my face, and I could smell alcohol.

I stood up, hoping to leave Kiba behind, but he got up too.

"You wanna dance?" his words were slurred so I immediately knew he was drunk.

"Um, no thanks. Maybe next time." I started to back away.

He came after me, "Come on!" he laughed.

I kept backing up until I hit a wall, and Kiba followed. I couldn't back up anymore and Kiba was right next to me. He suddenly grabbed onto my arm when I tried to escape, so I was stuck. He held onto my arm so hard, that I was sure I was going to get bruises.

Suddenly he grabbed hold of my jaw with his other hand so I couldn't move my head. I tried to shake it off but it wasn't working.

"Kiba." I warned.

"I love you Hinata," he mumbled and moved closer to me.

He was practically up against me now, and I couldn't escape. He bent his head down to my level, and I shook again, trying to shake him off.

That didn't stop him; he kept moving closer until our bodies were touching.

"Back off, Kiba," I tried to sound firm, but it didn't work.

He pressed his lips to mine, I shook and kicked but he wouldn't let go.

NO! I don't want this! Why am I stuck with all the bad luck? It's always me, if anything bad had to happen to anyone, it had to be me.

I pushed and kicked until he took a step away from me, then with my spare hand I punched him as hard as I could on the jaw. He took a step back but didn't let go, he just came closer again, and bent down to kiss me again. Before he kissed me I screamed a short loud squeal. Then I couldn't breathe, I was squished up between him and the wall.

Suddenly I felt some of the pressure lifted, and he let go of my face and moved his lips away from mine. But his hand was still clenched around my arm tightly.

I started gasping for air, and focused my eyes and saw Naruto standing a few feet away from me.

"Back off, Kiba!" Naruto growled, angry.

"Leave us alone," Kiba mumbled and turned to me.

I heard a crack as he punched Kiba in the face, making Kiba finally let go of me. And Naruto threw him onto the ground. I swore I saw Naruto's eyes turn red, but dismissed that thought quickly, blaming the lighting.

Naruto quickly turned to me as I collapsed onto the ground. Naruto carefully picked me up, and carried me over to a long chair. He sat me on his lap, and rubbed my shoulder.

"Hinata? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, alright." I mumbled after I could breathe.

"When he kicks me out of our dorm it's okay, but now after doing this, he's got some explaining to do," He was almost angry.

"Don't hurt him, he didn't mean it. He was drunk." I tried to stick up for him.

"I won't, but he will explain himself to me. You have the worst luck, you know."

I opened my eyes when I heard someone approaching. I felt Naruto get up from underneath me and place me back on the chair gently. It took a couple of seconds for my eyes to adjust to the dark, but when they did I gasped at the sight of Ino standing right in front of Naruto with anger-struck eyes.

"Ino," Naruto started.

"No! Naruto no! Why would you pick her over me! I'm so much prettier than that ugly pig! Don't say we're just friends, because you obviously aren't! I can't believe you'll pick that dog over me."

"Okay, this is enough Ino! I'm not yours, I don't like you and I never will. I'll hang around with whoever I want, and if that happens to be Hinata, you're just going to have to deal with that!" he snarled.

It took her a minute to snap out of her frozen expression, and then her anger turned to utter rage. She walked past me and glared, "Watch your step Hinata, there'll be a bit of trouble coming your way."

Oh great. More trouble. Just what I needed.

I looked up as Ino stormed off past me, and I noticed a group of people standing by the gym staring at us. I wonder how long they'd been standing there.

Ino walked up to the group and they all walked off, into the gym. Then I realized they were her friends. This is going to be interesting.

Naruto sighed and turned towards me, "Do you want me to take you back to your dorm?" he asked.

I got up, "Yes, please."

"Hey, why weren't you at school today?" he asked while we were walking back to the doors.

"Headache," I explained.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"After what just happened? I don't know, I'm a bit dizzy. At least the headache's gone. I'm mostly tired though, it has been a long night."

"Is this the usual for you? Do you really have that bad luck?"

"Yepp, definitely me."

I looked up and saw the dormitory in front of me. Then unexpectedly he grabbed my arm when I was about to wave and pulled me in to give me a tight hug. I rested my head against his chest and threw my arms around his waist.

"Thank you," I murmured against his chest.

"Anytime," He smiled.

"Hey, what do people do around here at weekends?" I wondered looking up.

"Um, nothing really, everyone just hangs out around here. Oh, there is a footy game."

"You going?"

"If you want me to, we can go together."

"Okay," I smiled.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow," he smiled.

"Tomorrow," I smiled, as he let go of me. I turned around and headed towards my dorm.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

I fell asleep quickly, even though I was sleeping all day. When I woke Sakura was waiting to ambush me with questions about last night's events.

"What happened? Tell me everything!" She yelled.

"Um, where do I start?" I asked still half-asleep.

She thought about it for a minute, "Start with the Kiba fiasco." She decided.

"Well, I got to the party and I couldn't find Naruto, so I went outside. Kiba came up to me and grabbed my arms," I suddenly looked at my arm where he grabbed me, and saw deep purple bruises forming, "Then he wouldn't let go, and I tried to escape. But man, he's strong! Then he kissed me, but Naruto found us then and threw Kiba off of me." I explained.

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" she was staring at my arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said hiding the bruise with my other arm.

"And what about this Ino business?"

"Naruto and I sat on a bench after he threw Kiba off me, then Ino came up to us and started yelling. Then Naruto yelled at her for calling me a dog, told her that he doesn't like her and he isn't hers, and that he could hang out with whoever he wanted to."

"So are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I'm going to have a bit of trouble soon."

"Ino's friends?"

"Exactly."

She left me then, because she was meeting with Tenten and Matsuri at one of the picnic benches near the oval.

I used that time to get ready for the game, happy to get out of wearing my school uniform for a while. I threw on a light blue tank top and khaki shorts, luckily my hair wasn't totally stuffed, and so I brushed through my black curls until they had straightened out a little bit and walked out the door.

Naruto was waiting outside the building, looking gorgeous as always. He had a casual green top on and denim shorts. I smiled, happy that he seemed to pick me out of all the other girls from this school.

"You look beautiful," He smiled as we headed towards the footy grounds.

I blushed, "Thanks."

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

The Footy and cricked grounds was situated behind the main school building. We walked up to the seats and got comfortable, ready to watch the game. The Kariel Eagles were versing the Mantil Lions.

"You should play football," I decided as the game started.

"I don't want everyone to feel bad because they aren't as good as me." He said sarcastically.

"But you really could beat all these guys, I've seen you play."

"Fine, let's make a deal; if I try out for the football team, you have to try out for the cheer squad."

Is he serious? I can't cheer! I'm not flexible and I fall over a lot! Those qualities equal broken bones, and if you add cheerleading onto that we have a disaster.

"What? Me? A cheerleader? You can tell that's going to end out badly."

"Then I won't try out for the football team."

"Do you want me to die?"

"You won't die," he disagreed.

"But Ino is in the squad, not just that, she's the captain of the squad. I'm pretty sure she'll kill me."

"I'll come with you, to cheer you on and keep an eye on Ino for you."

"I'll probably break every bone in my body," I protested.

"Come on, Hinata, you can do it," He encouraged.

"Okay, I'll try out. But I'm not going to get in. I can't cheer."

"Okay, then I'll try out for the football team." He smiled.

"And if I die I'm going to blame you." I added with a teasing smile.

"Alright then, we have a deal."

Then the buzzer went for quarter time and the cheer squad came out. It made me rethink our deal. They were jumping around and doing cartwheels and handstands, some people were even being thrown into the air.

"I'm seriously not going to be able to do that!"

He laughed, "We made a deal."

I had a feeling I'm not going to get out of this, "Alright, but it's not going to turn out to well," I warned.

He just laughed. I took my eyes off of him for a second and onto the game.

The rest of the game passed quickly, without much conversation between us.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

"Are you hungry?" Naruto asked after the game.

My stomach growled as if answering his question, "Yeah, a little. What about you?" I laughed.

"Nah, but let's get you some food." He smiled.

Even after I refused over and over again, he wouldn't let me pay for my hot chips. So he bought them for me and we walked back to the front of the main school building while I was munching on my chips.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" he asked politely once we reached the front of the oval.

"I don't know. What can we do around here?" I asked.

"Well, there's not much to do around here. Do you want to go for a walk down the track?"

"Track?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"There's a trail out that way," he pointed towards the trees, "It leads to a lake, we can take that. If you want." He added.

"Sure, but I'll warn you I'm not a good hiker," I smiled; there isn't anything else better to do around here.

I looked up at him when he didn't say anything and his eyes were full of anger, "What's wrong?" I asked, alarmed.

"Kiba," he growled angrily. I then noticed he was looking at my bruised arm.

"It's nothing," I hid the bruise like I had in the morning with Sakura.

"Hinata," He breathed, "He shouldn't get away with doing that to you."

"He's probably beating himself up for it now, he didn't mean it."

We walked through the trees then, across a dirt path. I tripped over a couple of sticks and logs, but luckily Naruto was there to catch me before I hit the ground. He had really fast reflexes.

"Tell me about your family," Naruto decided after a while.

"Um, well, I lived with my mum before I came here. I have two other brothers, both older than me."

"What about your father?" he asked.

"He died by an animal attack when I was ten." I cringed, remembering.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he comforted.

"What about your family?" I asked, trying to change the subject off of my dad.

He seemed to hesitate before he spoke "Well, I lived in an orphanage when I was younger, then was adopted. I lived with my dad before I came here, and my adopted-parents had split up when I was young. My brother stayed with my mum, but I don't keep in contact with that side of my family. We don't get along." I noticed his lip curled up in a growl when he mentioned his mum and his brother, so I believed him when he said they didn't get along.

I didn't know what to say to that, I felt bad for him.

He broke the silence, "We both have a bit of bad luck, don't we? Yours just follows you around wherever you go," he smiled, immediately brightening my mood.

We walked in silence for a couple minutes just listening to the forest. It was comforting; the sounds of the forest.

"Why did you change colleges? Didn't you used to go to Tearth or something," he asked suddenly.

I hesitated, and Naruto noticed. He raised one eyebrow, "You won't believe me if I told you." I looked down, embarrassed.

"Try me," he smiled.

"It was…." I couldn't tell him about my haunting vampire nightmare, he probably won't talk to me anymore, "It was just…," I ended lamely.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," He smiled, but I could see the curiosity burning in his eyes.

I wanted to tell him, but I knew it wouldn't turn out too well. I want him to know more about me, but if I did tell him that, he would surely not talk to me. He would realize what I was; I was a freak, a crazy mental.

I then saw a break in the trees, and heard a running creek. We walked through the last few trees and into the meadow.

It was gorgeous, there was a creek running through the middle of the lush green grassy meadow and a waterfall that led into a lake at the end.

"Wow. This is beautiful," I muttered.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"I'm surprised there aren't more people around here."

"I don't think many other people know about this place, I only found it while I was walking when Kiba kicked me out the other day."

"So no-one else knows it's here?"

"This can be our meadow," He winked.

I smiled and walked towards the creek, I placed my hand into the warm water.

He came and sat next to me with his arm around my shoulders. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks when I felt his arm around me. Trying to distract myself from him, I flipped my shoes off and sat them next to me. Then threw my feet into the warm water, moving them side to side, letting the water rush by me.

We sat there for a while, listening to our surroundings. I relaxed my body after a bit and leaned my head into Naruto's chest. I felt him hesitate after my touch, but that only lasted half a second before he started rubbing on my shoulder with his spare arm.

We could've sat there for ages, just relaxing and listening to the running water of the waterfall.

"This is lovely," I murmured watching the relaxing sight of water trickling down the waterfall.

"Mmm," he agreed.

After a while with the sun beating down on us it started to get hot, I got up from next to Naruto and he shot me a confused look.

I just smiled back, "It's hot," I explained, and headed to the lake, "Want to go for a swim?" I laughed.

"Alright," He smiled and sprung onto his feet gracefully and ran up to me, "You asked for it," He smiled teasingly, and I could tell he was up to something.

He suddenly picked me up off of the ground.

"Naruto!" I laughed trying to escape his tight hold.

I was shocked how effortlessly he lifted me above his head, I weighed about forty kilos.

"Well, you wanted to go for a swim," He smiled and jumped into the lake with me in his arms, I screamed as we splashed into the warm water but found myself laughing when I reached the surface of the water.

Naruto was laughing too, in the water right next to me. Then I swam next to him and pushed his head under the water, when he resurfaced I smiled, "That's for throwing me into the water."

"I didn't exactly throw you into the water," He laughed, "but I could."

I laughed and splashed him. Naruto suddenly hugged me around the waist, so I couldn't splash him.

"Hey!" I complained.

He just laughed and took me to the other end of the lake; we stood in the shallow end where we could reach the bottom.

"You're just lucky you're stronger than me." I smiled.

He lifted me up, until I was his size, "You still think you can take me on?"

"Maybe, if my feet are on the ground," I laughed.

Suddenly he squeezed me closer to him; I smiled at him and hugged back. I looked up at his face and he kissed me gently on the cheek. I blushed a deep red colour, and relaxed my head on his shoulder.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

After that we had a major water fight and I was soaked by the time I got out. But when Naruto got out I sneakily pushed him back towards the water, he fell in with a big splash, and most of the water landed on me.

He got out for the second time and shook his hair like a dog in my direction. I laughed as he picked me up, then I started screaming and he threw me back into the water, settling the score.

I jumped out of the water quickly, "I told you I could," he laughed.

"Alright, you win. You're stronger than me."

"Good. I'm glad you figured that out. Hey, Hina? Do you want to go back yet?" he asked.

I blushed a little at the nickname, I hadn't heard Naruto call me that before, "Okay," I smiled, and we headed back towards the school.

We were only a few minutes in our walk when Naruto froze in his steps. I nearly fell into a tree because it startled me.

"Naruto? Are you okay?"

He looked at me, "I have to go," I could hear anger in his voice, but I couldn't understand why, "Go back to your dorm."

"Why?" I was confused.

"Mind your own business! There are some things you can't know, Hinata! Just go, now!" He retorted.

I did what he said, wondering what was going on. He was angry, did I do something wrong? I'm not sure. He walked off in a different direction as I stumbled confused towards campus.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

**END OF CHAPTER ONE part 2.**


	4. TWO part 1

**CHAPTER TWO part 1**

**When someone tells you there's something you're not allowed to know, it just makes you want to know more. So here I am puzzling over what the hell that was supposed to mean.**

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

I slowly walked back to campus, holding onto the trees so I couldn't fall over and get all the dirt stuck to my soaked clothes.

Naruto was acting so weird. What happened to him? Did I do something wrong? I really badly wanted to follow him, but it probably wouldn't be the best idea.

Why was he suddenly so angry? What could've happened in that second? I finally made it back to campus. I walked right into my door to get changed, when I realized I didn't have my shoes. I couldn't be stuffed getting them now, besides Naruto didn't want me there so I'll get them later.

Sakura was sitting on her bed, and Mattie was with her. She looked up when I walked through the door.

"Hinata! Are you okay?" Matsuri and Sakura asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I smiled, "I went for a swim."

"With Naruto?" Matsuri asked.

"Yeah," I laughed.

I grabbed a new shirt and shorts and left to have a shower. Why did Naruto say there were thing I was not allowed to know? What is that supposed to mean? What can't I know?

Once I was clean and dry I went back to Mattie and Sakura, they were still sitting on Sakura's bed talking.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked and sat on my bed nest to them.

"Did you know that Gaara asked Mattie out?" Sakura erupted, with a huge smile on her face. I bet if she smiled any wider her jaw would break.

"Gaara?"

"The captain of the football team," Matsuri explained.

"Wow. Congrats Mattie." I smiled. That reminded me of the cheerleading I would have to try out for. I groaned.

"What's wrong Hina?" Sakura heard me groan.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just have to try out for the cheer squad."

"What?" Sakura laughed, "You? Ino will kill you!"

"I know, but a deal's a deal,"

"Deal?" Matsuri asked raising her eyebrows.

"Me and Naruto made a deal, He would try out for the football team if I tried out for the cheer squad."

"Good luck with that," Matsuri laughed.

"You'll need it," Sakura added.

The rest of the day passed by slowly, I kept catching myself wondering about Naruto and his strange behaviour. I wonder what he's doing now. I thought blankly to myself as we ate dinner in the dining room.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

The next day the whole college was taken to the gym for an assembly. I was surprised we could all fit in the gym, but then again, the gym was huge.

"What's going on?" I asked Matsuri.

"The principal Tsunade-sensei is calling everyone together to tell us some news,"

"News?"

"We'll find out soon,"

Someone walked up the front of the gym with a microphone, I think it was the principal, I'd never seen her before.

"Good morning students," He said into the microphone.

"I called this assembly together because we are holding a ball at the end of the month, and we will be occupied with Darent College, who will stay with us and participate in the ball."

The name of the other college rang a dim bell, I couldn't quite remember where I'd heard it before though, "The people from Darent College will stay in the Kariel Hotel and will come to work in the gym and on the oval, decorating and getting everything ready for the ball, so the gym and oval will not be used, instead you will be helping Darent College with the decorating."

Tsunade-sensei dismissed us then and I headed back to my dorm, wondering what I'm going to do for the rest of the day.

Cheerleading tryouts were on in a couple of days. What would happen if Naruto didn't show up? I would probably die. Ino would probably chain me to a post so everyone could throw a few punches my way, or maybe she'd run me over with a lawnmower. I should probably stop dwelling on the negative. He said he'd be there so he will, and he'd stop Ino if she tried chaining me to a post, or tried running me over with a lawnmower.

But if I keep saying he will come, and he doesn't, it will hurt more than if I knew he wasn't coming. I should probably just stop thinking about it completely.

The day went by slowly, I stayed in my dorm. Bored. I did a bit of homework and called my mum. She was happy to see me happy, since last time I saw her I was crazy and unhappy. She was going well; a bit lonely without me or my brothers with her but her friends came around a lot so she was fine.

I went to sleep early, not eating dinner. Wanting for the next day to come quicker, but, naturally, it took forever for me to get to sleep.

The next day I was depressed, Naruto wasn't at school. So I had to sit by myself in Biology. I had a feeling something was wrong, Sakura noticed my unhappy mood during lunch, but didn't speak up on it; she got distracted when Sasuke came and sat with us. Though Sasuke noticed my bad mood.

"Hey, you alright Hina?" He asked staring at me anxiously.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, looking down.

I could tell he knew there was something wrong, but he didn't ask any more about it. He knew I would tell him if I wanted to.

He did come up to me at the end of the day though, while I was walking back to my dorm.

"Hinata, is it about Kiba? He's really sorry; he's been bashing himself up about it all weekend." Sasuke guessed.

"No, tell Kiba not to worry about it, he was drunk and he didn't mean it," I tried to smile, and hid my bruised arm before Sasuke could see it. I wasn't quick enough.

"Did Kiba do that?" He asked surprised stretching my arm out so he could see it better.

"It's okay," I took my arm back, "He didn't mean it, I forgive him."

"Man, Hinata," he said, worried, "What happened there anyway? Kiba can't remember half of it, and the rumours going around sound so bad,"

"Well, Kiba sat next to me and when I tried to leave he grabbed my arm and then kissed me. I pushed him but he wouldn't let go then Naruto threw him off of me," I quickly summarized, not really wanting to talk to Sasuke right now.

"Wow, you've got the worst luck."

"I know." I looked up and saw the dormitory ahead, "See you Sasuke," I mumbled, and walked off towards my dorm.

I felt so bad. Sasuke better not tell Kiba about my arm, and then Kiba would feel worse. And where was Naruto? Is he avoiding me? Why would he? I collapsed onto my bed.

Suddenly I noticed my shoes sitting by my bed. I didn't get them, did I? How did they get here? Naruto didn't even know I didn't have my shoes. What was going on?

When Sakura got back, she was worried about me. I wondered if I'm going back to that crazy state of mind I had before.

"Naruto came up to me before," she tried to get me to talk. I immediately paid attention as soon as I heard his name.

"What'd he say?" I sat up, my mood lightening a bit.

"He said sorry about yesterday. Why did he need to say sorry?" she started.

"Don't worry about it. What else did he say?"

She smiled, "He said he'll see you tomorrow at cheerleading tryouts but he's not going to see you in class."

"Why?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me." She said.

So he's not avoiding me, that's a relief. But cheerleading tryouts is tomorrow. At least he'll be there.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

The next day passed a bit faster than the last, I helped blow up white and purple balloons to help with the ball. The gym was already looking awesome, and the Darent people were only working a day. One of them was even game enough to talk to me.

"Hey, I'm Kabuto," a silver haired guy came up to me; he was rather tall and wearing a pair of glasses, smiling widely.

"Hey, I'm Hinata," I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Hinata," he replied.

"So why exactly are you guys decorating our college for the ball?" I asked after a while.

"I don't know, I think our college just goes around to visit other colleges, a new one each year," He explained.

"Cool,"

"So why were you sitting by yourself?" He asked suddenly.

"One of my friends is supposed to be here, I don't know where she went. And the other that's supposed to be in this class isn't here today," I answered.

"That's too bad, well, at least you've got me," he laughed.

"Yeah, because you're just so awesome," I said sarcastically.

"I'm glad you noticed," He laughed, "Hey Hinata, do you wanna go out sometime?"

Awkward.

How do I say no politely? um, "Sorry Kabuto," I said, trying to make up an excuse on the spot, "I hardly know you, maybe after I get to know you a bit better," That was the best I had.

"Okay, I'll sit next to you more often. Then you can know more about me," he winked.

I sat with Kabuto throughout the whole lesson, blowing up purple and white balloons.

Then it was the end of the day, when I had to try out for cheerleading. It was just next to the oval, on a big patch of grass.

Naruto met me there, and a big smile brightened his expression as soon as he saw me.

"How are you doing loner?" I laughed.

"Hey, I won't be a loner for long, when I get in the football team because loners don't play sport. But you'll always be a psychopath," he laughed.

"Well, I might be dead soon, so it wouldn't last forever."

"But then you'll be a dead psychopath,"

"True," I laughed.

Just then Ino came up to the front of the group to explain how this was going to work. But as soon as she saw my face she started laughing. It took a few minutes for her and her friends to calm down enough to talk.

"Okay today we you will all be trying out for the cheer squad. Karin," She gestured to the person standing next to her – I noticed that was the girl that was scared of me in English – "Will be taking you through some moves, what you will be doing is copying the routine and we will pick people who can do it the best and learn it the fastest. There are only four spots left on the squad so, good luck." It was strange how nice Ino can actually be, I was surprised. Maybe that's because she hates me, and she would be nice to me.

Karin came up to the front of the group and started going through the moves while Ino put the music on.

The moves were fairly easy, to start with. And, naturally, I fell a few times. But I was a quick learner, and after the first few tries, I was getting good at it. Well, for me anyway. I even managed to do the cartwheel at the end of the routine.

"Alright," Ino said once we had finished the routine, "We have chosen the people who will enter the cheer squad, they are: Anko Mitrashi, Sahori Saimi, Mina Leina and Hinata Hyuuga," She had to bite her lip to stop from laughing when she said my name.

I walked up to Ino, like the rest of the winners. I was wondering if she just said my name so I had to stand next to her so she could hit me.

Luckily she just handed me a cheerleading outfit. Well, maybe handed is the wrong word, more like she shoved it at me.

"We practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays," She told us, "Well, what are you still doing here? Get lost." She said in a teasing tone and laughed.

I walked towards Naruto, "I swear she only said my name so she can hit me later, or she likes seeing me stack it,"

He laughed, "Maybe, but you were pretty good out there," he smiled.

I blushed, "Hey when's Footy try outs?" I asked.

"In ten minutes," he smiled.

"Well, I'm coming with you."

I sat with Sakura while Naruto was trying out; Sakura came to watch Sasuke play, he was already in the team, just was helping out with the try-outs.

Naturally, Naruto made it into the team easy. He was clearly better than all the others, probably even half the actual team.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

**END OF CHAPTER TWO part 1.**


	5. TWO part 2

**CHAPTER TWO part 2**

**When someone tells you there's something you're not allowed to know, it just makes you want to know more. So here I am puzzling over what the hell that was supposed to mean.**

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

"How was cheerleading try outs?" Sakura asked as we walked to our dorm.

"Good, no one punched me," I smiled.

She laughed, and then saw the outfit in my hand, "You made it in?"

"I swear it's just because she likes to see me fall over, and she gets more chances to hit me," I told her.

"Good luck, and Naruto won't be there next time, 'cause footy and cheerleading practice is at the same time," she warned.

"Damn, I'm going to die," I laughed.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

The next day went by quickly; Naruto came to class today. I saw him talking to someone at lunch; it looked like they were having an argument. But I couldn't quite tell who the black haired guy was because he wouldn't turn around.

In gym, Naruto sat with me and Kabuto, blowing up more balloons.

"Who are you?" Kabuto asked Naruto, almost rudely when we sat down on the chairs.

"I'm Naruto,"

"Oh sorry, guys. This is Naruto, and this is Kabuto," I introduced.

"What are you doing here?" Kabuto grumbled.

"I'm Hinata's friend," Naruto said, his tone polite,

Kabuto ignored Naruto and Naruto did the same to Kabuto, it was really awkward.

"Well, Hinata, what do you want to know about me?" Kabuto asked staring at me.

_Nothing. It was just an excuse not to go out with you._ I wanted to say, but it wouldn't turn out to well, "I dunno," That was as polite as I was going to get.

"Seriously, how many balloons do you need?" I asked rhetorically, trying to change the subject after I blew up my fifth balloon.

Kabuto laughed, "Heaps,"

"This is going to look awesome when it's done," I smiled and kept blowing up more balloons.

For some reason Naruto and Kabuto just didn't get along. They wouldn't talk to each other, so most of the time was filled with awkward silence. At least I had blowing up a balloon as an excuse to look down, to avoid eye contact.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

The next day I bumped into Kiba at lunch.

"Hey Kiba, how are you?" I asked politely.

"Hinata! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it, I forgive you." I smiled.

"Sasuke said I hurt your arm," he looked at my bruise that was fading, "I'm sorry! I'll do anything to make it up to you!"

"Don't worry about it, you were drunk. It's okay, I'm fine," I soothed.

"Hinata, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm perfectly fine," I smiled.

"But Sasuke said you were unhappy," he said raising one eyebrow.

Sasuke shouldn't of told him anything about that, "That wasn't because of you, don't worry about that," I told him honestly.

"Okay," he looked down, "I'll let you go now Hinata, bye," he smiled half-heartedly.

I could tell he was still mad at himself over the whole incident. But I didn't know what to say to him.

"See you later, Kiba," I waved.

Well, that didn't work out as well as I'd planned. I hope he stops feeling bad soon. Sasuke shouldn't have told him about my bruise, or me being unhappy. Because that had nothing to do with Kiba, that was because of Naruto.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

I went to cheerleading practice that night, and Naruto went to footy training. I probably would've done better at football actually, because I don't cheer. Naruto walked me to cheerleading practice and then left to go to football training. For some reason Naruto has been acting strange in the last couple of days. Ever since the day we went to our meadow. He doesn't talk to me as much and doesn't give me hugs anymore I decided, it was probably because Ino's been around.

Cheerleading was hard, Ino gave us a routine that we had to learn by the end of the night or else we wouldn't be able to cheer on the weekend.

I had to be thrown into the air and to the splits when I reached the top, the splits was the only flexible thing I could do. But when I was practicing they dropped me a few times. Naruto came at the end of his training, while we were still going. We went through the routine again with him there and but they didn't catch me properly on my way down, so I had a scratch going all the way down my leg and it was bleeding.

I swore I heard someone gulp loudly, but I looked up and no-one was there – Naruto was gone, that was weird. I swore I saw him a second ago. But I got up and got it fixed then got back to training.

At the end of the lesson, once we had completed the routine without mistakes, Ino asked me to stay behind to talk to her.

I did as she said, silently wondering how we would go in a fight. Especially since Naruto wasn't here.

"Hinata," She said calmly, which surprised me.

"Yes?" I said confused.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm the most popular girl here, right?"

"Yeah," I said, not sure where this was leading.

"And Naruto's the hottest guy here. So, we belong together, and you should just leave him alone so things can be how they are supposed to be." Her voice was still calm by the end of her speech, but it just made it sound nastier.

"Plus, I have a lot of friends," she added, and walked off.

What's with all these death threats coming from Ino, I remember Sakura telling me when she wants something, and she does everything she can to get it. But seriously, this is going too far.

I turned and walked back towards my dorm, wondering why she hasn't given up yet. Hopefully she would soon, because I'm not letting him go.

Sakura agreed to come with me to cheerleading practice next week, so if someone has a go at me, she could run and scream for help.

I would've thought that she was all talk, but she did hit me before. Well, tried to hit me before. I wondered if I could take her on, if she didn't have any of her friends with her I think I could.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

"Ino threaten you again?" Naruto asked during Biology.

"Yepp, this seems to be a daily thing for her." I laughed.

"You know this is all my fault, I'm sorry. She's only threatening you because of me, but I don't want to let you go. I'm selfish," He muttered.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't let you leave even if you wanted to," I smiled, "and Sakura's coming next time, so if anyone tries to throw a few punches, she'll scream for help." I added with a laugh.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

"Do you want to sit with me today?" Naruto asked when lunch started.

"Sure. Are you sick of being a loner?" I teased.

"Actually I've been sitting with all the other footy players, but they are boring and they can't stop talking about Ino. Seriously, it drives me insane; I've already had enough of her."

I laughed, "Good old Ino, Now I know what she meant by she has a lot of friends,"

We sat on an empty table near the back of the cafeteria, none of us were hungry so we just sat and talked through the whole of lunch.

"Well, Mr I-am-no-longer-a-loner, you excited for the game tomorrow?" I smiled.

"Yeah, it'll be good. You excited for cheerleading tomorrow?"

"Not really, I think I'd be better off playing footy than cheerleading. And I'd probably like it better too."

Suddenly someone grabbed my shoulders, "Boo!" I could tell whose voice that was straight away.

"Hey Sasuke," I said turning my head slightly so I could see him, "What are you doing here?"

"Aren't I allowed to say hello to you anymore?" he smiled.

"Well, you haven't said hello yet,"

"Well, I'm sick of sitting with all the footy players, they talk about Ino too much,"

Naruto laughed, "That's the same reason why I sat with Hinata today; I've had enough of Ino."

"That's right, Ino likes you," he laughed, "I feel so sorry for you."

"You should feel sorry for Hinata, at least Ino's not threatening me,"

"Is she threatening you?" He asked me, surprised, "Why?"

"She thinks I'm taking her Naruto away from her," I laughed freely, Ino has some serious problems.

"She seems worse than you!" Sasuke laughed.

"She must be pretty bad then," Naruto teased.

"What about Gaara, does he talk about Ino? But isn't he going out with Matsuri?"

"Yeah, he doesn't talk about Ino though. Sasuke, Gaara and I are the only people that don't like her." Then Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Hey, why aren't you sitting with Kiba and the rest of them?" Naruto wondered. I'm not sure if Sasuke noticed but Naruto's voice got darker when he pronounced Kiba's name.

"I'm sick of them too, Kiba won't shut up about Hinata," He said, making me blush in embarrassment.

"Why don't you get Sakura to join our little group?" I smiled, she would love that.

"How do you know about that?" he asked surprised.

"We've been friends for years, I know these things. I can tell when you like someone, and she likes you too y'know."

"Really?" his face lit up, "Then I'll be right back."

He got up and walked over to Sakura's table, I couldn't hear what Sasuke said, but I saw her blush and nod her head, then they both walked over here.

"Hey Sakura," I smiled when they reached our table.

"Hey Hinata," she smiled.

Sakura took a seat and Sasuke sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. I winked at Sakura when Sasuke wasn't looking and she blushed.

Sasuke turned to me, "Sakura told me you were in the cheerleading squad. Are you really? You can't cheer!"

"Yeah, and I made it in too. But I wouldn't be in it if I had a choice; Naruto and I had a deal. But I only think I'm in because Ino likes to see me fall over."

"Probably," Sasuke agreed then turned to Sakura, "You going to the game tomorrow?"

"Yeah, someone's gotta give Hinata some moral support," she smiled.

"She's going on 'Ino watch' for me, so if she throws a couple more punches my way, someone can call for help," I laughed.

Sasuke laughed, "Hey, didn't she punch you once?"

Naruto answered that one, "She tried, but she didn't hit her. Ino's punches missed. I had to interfere."

"And this is all because she likes you?" Sasuke was stunned.

"Yeah, I think she's obsessed." I laughed.

"I'm just happy she doesn't like me," Sasuke smiled and pulled Sakura closer to him.

"Or me," I laughed, "Now _that_ would be creepy," everyone laughed.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

Then the bell went, but I didn't want to leave. I wasn't in the mood for blowing up balloons. I turned to Naruto, "Why don't you like Kabuto?"

"We just don't get along," he smiled.

"I figured that much." I rolled my eyes, "I don't feel like blowing up balloons," I muttered getting up.

"Me neither," Sakura added.

"I've got Maths," Sasuke smiled, "Wanna ditch?"

"Sure, I'm in." Sakura smiled.

"Same. I'll do anything to get out of awkward silences with Kabuto."

"Where do you want to go?" Naruto asked.

I thought about it for a minute, and then looked up at Naruto. "Is it hot?" I smiled, "Do you mind if we share?"

He immediately knew what I was talking about, "Okay, but they can't tell anyone, or it will be full all the time, and that would suck."

I noticed Sasuke and Sakura exchange confused glances.

"Um, grab casual clothes and well meet you at the track," I smiled as Sakura and I walked off.

"Track?" Sakura asked when we walked into our dorm.

"You'll find out when we get there," I laughed picking up my purple tank top and shorts and throwing them on quickly.

Sakura threw on a green shirt on and I lead the way to the track. Naruto and Sasuke were already waiting for us when we arrived and we quickly walked into the forest. Sasuke was wearing a blue shirt and casual shorts, and Naruto was in a red shirt and board shorts. We both knew we would be getting wet.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Sakura asked after a few minutes.

"I have no idea, I'm just following Naruto," I smiled.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

"You can't tell anyone about this place, okay? It's just ours." I instructed after a couple more minutes.

"Okay," Sasuke and Sakura agreed quickly.

After a couple more minutes of walking I heard Sakura gasp as we entered the meadow.

"This is awesome," Sasuke smiled.

"Beautiful," Sakura agreed.

Suddenly I felt the ground knocked from underneath me, Naruto had picked me up.

"Naruto!" I yelled. Slamming my hands onto his back and laughing.

He turned to Sakura and Sasuke who had surprised looks on their faces, "You coming for a swim?" He asked and turned back towards the lake.

"Naruto! Come on! You proved your point last time! Don't throw me in!" I screamed as I flew into the water with a splash.

When I resurfaced I muttered to Naruto, "Game on!" I laughed. I noticed that Sakura and Sasuke were staring at me, "You coming? It's warm," I laughed and jumped out of the lake.

"I may be small, but I can still take you on," I ran up to Naruto to push him in, but he picked me up before I had the chance.

"What are you going to do now, Shortie?" He teased.

"Naruto! That's not fair! You already threw me in!" I laughed.

"You should give up Hinata, you've already lost."

"You're not allowed to pick me up before I have time to push you in!"

He laughed and then jumped in with me in his arms.

Sasuke and Sakura still weren't in the water when we surfaced, so I turned to Naruto and whispered, "You get Sasuke and I'll get Sakura."

He laughed as we got out and Naruto pushed Sasuke into the water and I did the same to Sakura. Then we jumped in after them.

"You guys don't play fair," Sakura laughed when she reached the surface.

I dunked Naruto's head under the water, "No that's just Naruto." I laughed as Naruto splattered me with water.

Finally Sakura and Sasuke were a part of the water fight. We were splashing water at each other and dunking each other's heads down, and there was a lot of laughing.

I tried to get out so I could jump on top of Naruto but he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back into the water before I could get up.

From then on it was war, me and Naruto verse Sakura and Sasuke. We were splashing and dunking and jumping on top of each other.

Then Naruto turned on me, dunking my head under the water, "Hey I was on you team!" I splashed him.

"Whoops wrong person," he laughed.

"Yeah right! You did that on purpose!" I laughed and dunked him, settling the score.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

After we had our fun, we got out of the water and sat in the sun to dry. I laid my head against Naruto's chest and he threw his arms around me.

I looked over at Sasuke and Sakura who were lying in the sun next to us.

Sakura looked up at us, "How did you find this place anyway?"

"Kiba kept kicking me out of our dorm, so I walked around, and I found this place," Naruto smiled.

"Really? He kicked you out? Why?" Sasuke asked.

"He didn't like me very much for hanging out with Hinata," He hugged me tighter to him.

"Hey, you can move into my dorm with me, I don't have a roommate," Sasuke suggested.

"Yeah, thanks, I think I might do that."

"Hey, that would be cool, because Sakura's my roommate and you guys will be roommates too," I spoke up then.

I felt something touch my almost-dry hair, Naruto's lips? I half turned my head to check, and he moved his head closer to mine. I blushed when he kissed me gently and softly on the cheek and laid his head back on the top of mine.

We dried up quickly in the sun, I could've sat there for ages; just happy to have Naruto around me.

"Hey, we should probably get going, if you want to get back by sundown," Naruto said, unwillingly.

"Yeah I guess," I mumbled getting up.

Sakura and Sasuke got up too, and we started walking back down the track.

"That was fun, we have to do it again sometime," Sasuke decided.

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone," I warned, "Things travel quickly around here,"

"Yeah, I won't," Sakura smiled.

"Good," I smiled as we walked through the last fringe of the trees, back to campus.

I felt Naruto's gaze on my face throughout the whole walk, which made me feel self-conscious.

We only walked just past the oval when I stopped dead in my tracks. Naruto looked up from my face to see what was wrong and quickly stepped in front of me protectively.

I looked at Sakura and Sasuke who took a step back, Sasuke changed his stance too, ready to help Naruto if necessary.

Ino. But it wasn't just Ino, the whole group. There were like ten people standing around Ino.

I was just happy Naruto was here with me, because if it was just me I would die. Naruto turned his head half towards me, "Stay behind me," he mumbled so quietly, only I could hear.

I saw Sasuke mumble to Sakura, "Stay back away for a minute; we'll get this under control," Sakura took a few steps further back.

"Naruto," Ino warned, "Get out of the way," she growled.

"Ino," He tried to reason with her as Sasuke came and stood next to him, "I've already told you I don't like you. No need to go to the extremes." He had his hands out in front of him, palms up, to show he didn't want to fight.

I stayed where I was, staring at Ino's big group. I am going to die; Naruto and Sasuke can't take on all of them.

Ino lost it as soon as she saw Naruto protecting me, "Naruto! Move! I don't want you to get hurt, so just leave while you have the chance!"

Naruto just squared his shoulders, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Right! Protect _her_! We belong together! And yet you choose that ugly DOG! I am so much prettier than her! Are you blind! She's a FREAK!"

That made Naruto angry, he clenched his fists, "Stop saying stuff like that! We don't belong together and Hinata isn't a freak! So just back off and leave Hinata alone! She hasn't done anything to you!"

I saw some of her group take a step towards us, "Naruto, be careful." I warned, "You too Sasuke," I added.

Ino took a step closer and turned her glare to me, "You've ruined my life! I warned you a couple of times to back off! YOU HEAR ME! Back off, he's MINE!"

I was getting really pissed off with Ino; I took a step forward so I could see her. Naruto and Sasuke readjusted their stances so they were still protective.

"No, you back off Ino! He isn't yours! If you hadn't noticed if he was yours you'd think he'd be hanging out with you! But he's NOT! So why don't you just leave me alone!" I growled.

Naruto quickly took his protective stance back in front of me. I looked around and saw Matsuri, Sakura, Tenten, Temari and I think it was Shikamaru, Temari's boyfriend standing in a line watching.

Suddenly I saw Kiba from out of the crowd come and stand next to Sasuke, which gave me an idea.

Ino started yelling again, but I wasn't paying attention to her, I had to plan out my idea.

"If we get enough people on our side, do you think they'll back off?" I asked Naruto from behind.

"It'd worth a shot," Sasuke said, listening in to what I'd said.

"Let's see," Naruto agreed.

"Sasuke, is it okay if Sakura comes out here?"

He thought about it for a couple of seconds, "As long as she stays behind me," he allowed.

"HEY! Listen to me when I am talking to you!" Ino yelled at me, "Why don't you just toughen up and take me on, midget?"

Now she brings out the midget jokes, great. I calmed myself down so I wouldn't punch her in the face, and got back to my plan.

I turned towards Sakura, Matsuri, Temari, Tenten and Shikamaru and gestured them forward with my hands, they looked confused. But Sakura came up and stood next to me. Next was Temari, so naturally, Shikamaru followed. The rest of them came out to the group forming a triangle with Sasuke and Naruto at the point.

"Ino, can we please just end all this fighting? We don't want any problems," Sasuke tried to soothe her.

I saw some people take a few steps back as Gaara joined our group standing in front of Matsuri, "What's going on?" he asked.

"Ino doesn't know when to back off. We're putting her in her place," Matsuri said.

"It's about time, is this about Naruto?" He wondered.

"Yeah, well, Ino and the group are here to get Hinata, but Naruto won't let her." Matsuri explained.

Then a couple more people who I didn't even know joined our group, maybe they just didn't like Ino.

Ino took a step back "They can't protect you forever dog," she warned, "And when that time comes, we'll be there," she glared, "Oh, and you have to cheer with us tomorrow, don't be late," she reminded me and stormed away with the rest of the group.

"This is not going to stop, is it?" I asked Naruto.

He turned around to face me, "Don't worry, if she tries anything, I'll be there," he promised lifting me off the ground and squeezing me in a tight hug.

"And I'll be there to help," Sasuke agreed with his arms around Sakura.

"I've got cheerleading tomorrow," I groaned.

"I'll be there for that too. I don't care if I miss the game," Naruto decided, "no-one is going to hurt you. I won't let them." he muttered

He and Sasuke walked Sakura and I back to our dorm, then left back to theirs. Naruto was going to get all his stuff and move into Sasuke's dorm tonight.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Sakura asked once we were safely in our dorm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not going to have dinner tonight though," I sighed.

"That's probably a good idea."

After I managed to have a shower without seeing Ino, Sakura and I sat back on our beds, "You and Naruto are pretty close huh?"

"Yeah, I guess," I smiled, "Just like you and Sasuke,"

"It was cute watching him throw you into the pool." She smiled, "Twice,"

I laughed, "That was fun today."

She smiled, "y'know this would've been a very boring day if I didn't sit next to you guys at lunch."

"Yeah, it would've been a dull day," I laughed, "We have to go back to the meadow sometime soon," I smiled.

"Yeah, I'd never noticed how nice Naruto really was until today," She admitted.

"Now it's my turn to tease you," I smiled, "Sasuke and Sakura," I cooed.

She blushed, "I'm so happy you moved here," she laughed.

"Me too." Sakura and I were like best mates now.

I was happy. I had time now to appreciate Naruto; if he wasn't there today I would've died. And he stayed to protect me, I smiled. Relaxing my head on my pillow, I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

The next morning Sakura woke me up. Sakura checked if Ino was anywhere in sight, then I went to have a shower and change into my blue and black cheerleading outfit.

"When do we leave?" I wondered.

As if in answer to my question, the phone rang. Sakura picked it up, "We're on our way," she smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me down the stairs.

"Let's go," I smiled and took Naruto's hand when we reached the bottom.

"It's nice to see you too," he laughed as we walked out the door.

"Your cheerleading outfit suits you," he complimented.

"Thanks," I noticed he was wearing his footy jersey and so was Sasuke, they were black with blue eagle shaped silhouettes and white stripes on them.

We walked to the football grounds and Naruto and Sasuke took me to the cheer squad, I encountered a few glares, but rarely someone would smile at me so that was a relief.

A brunette in a cheerleading outfit came up to me slowly, Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of me just in case.

"Hey, I'm Sahori. I can't believe you stood up to Ino like that yesterday," She smiled, "Congrats."

I remembered her from yesterday; she was one of the people I didn't know that joined my group, so I smiled back.

"Hey Sahori," I greeted her, then turned to Naruto, "It's okay, she joined our group yesterday."

He slightly stepped out of the way so I could see her properly. Suddenly the buzzer sounded, and Sasuke and Naruto had to leave, get ready for the game. Sasuke went but Naruto stayed behind a little longer. Just to be sure I was okay.

"Practice guys!" I heard Ino yell and the music started.

"See you after the game," I smiled at Naruto, "Sakura will scream if anyone gets to me," I promised, and turned around to take my position.

We went through one run through of the routine as the game played, then waited for the buzzer to sound for quarter time.

The colours of the other team gave me a strange feeling of déjà vu, but I couldn't quite remember where I'd remembered it from, so I pushed it out of my head.

Then we were up, we walked out onto the field to perform our routine. It was going well; I even performed the splits mid-air without stacking it on my way down.

I looked up for a second at the audience.

Then I froze.

I couldn't move my body, but my eyes were locked on one thing in particular.

A guy. With orange hair and green eyes.

Everything suddenly clicked together. How I remembered the colours, the name Darent.

My nightmare.

Was real?

All I knew is, I'm going crazy… Again.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

**END OF CHAPTER TWO part 2.**


	6. THREE part 1

**CHAPTER THREE part 1**

**Okay, now I'm scared. Déjà vu, much? I think I'm going insane. You can tell when you think you see a vampire in the audience. I need some serious help. **

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

I stood there. Frozen.

Every bone in my body had locked in place. I could barely hear the people next to me yelling at me and wondering why I wasn't moving.

My eyes were locked on the guy.

He suddenly looked up to me, and his eyes widened. He remembered me. This is not good. He stared deep into my eyes, as I stay locked in place. The vampire! This can't be happening. This can't be happening.

Suddenly Naruto ran up to my frozen body, but I couldn't take my eyes off of the black-haired guy to look at him.

"Hinata?" I heard Naruto's pained voice, "Hinata, are you okay?"

I wanted to reply. Yes. No. Anything! But my body had locked down on me.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Sasuke ask.

"Is she okay?" Sakura added.

"I don't know," I could hear the pain in Naruto's three little words.

The orange-haired guy suddenly stood up. Immediately I defrosted. I jumped and took two huge steps back, still staring at him.

"Hinata? Are you okay?"

"Um," that was all I managed to spit out.

"Let's get you out of here," he murmured and picked me up.

Naruto carried me to a nurse, but everyone was crowding. I couldn't think straight. But I probably wouldn't be able to think straight if it was quiet either.

Naruto took me somewhere quieter. He placed me on my bed in my dorm, and lied next to me, rubbing his hand against my cheek.

"Are you okay?" He asked again.

"Not sure," I admitted with no emotion in my voice.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He's back. And he remembers me." I mumbled vacantly against his chest.

"Who's he?" Naruto asked.

What was I supposed to tell him? I saw a vampire? I'm sure that would turn out perfectly. I might as well tell him the truth, even though he probably won't talk to me for the rest of forever.

"At my. Old college." I managed to spit all the words out, my voice quivering.

"What happened?" he didn't like to see me in this half-dead state. But I used to be like this all the time.

"N-neighbouring college. Came for a s-s-soccer game." I added a bit more to the story.

"Yes?" he pushed.

"I saw a guy in the audience," I was starting to talk a little better; "He is here in the audience, today."

"What did he do?"

I couldn't get myself to say the words. Probably because they sounded stupid and like I was crazy. I forced them out, he had to know that I was crazy, it wasn't fair on him any other way, "He killed people," that was as sane as I was going to get.

"And he's here?"

"Yes, and her remembered me," I cringed.

He pulled me into a tight hug, "It's okay, everything is going to be okay," he cooed.

I wasn't telling it right, I had to mention he was a vampire, "He didn't just kill them, he was a…" I trailed off.

"A what?" Naruto asked

"V-v-vampire," I stuttered over the word.

He froze from underneath me.

After a second, he hugged me close again. "It's okay, it's okay," he soothed, rocking me side to side.

"The crazy rumours are true," I only just realized that I was crying.

"It's okay, you're not crazy." He murmured.

"I am seriously going insane," I mumbled between sobs.

He hesitated, "No, you aren't insane," he gently rocked me.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

The next thing I knew I was awake. I must've fallen asleep.

I tried to sit up, and saw Naruto gazing down on me, "Thank you for staying with me," I hugged him around the waist.

"You're welcome," he smiled, hugging me back.

"What's the time?" I asked.

"3:10, are you feeling any better?"

That reminded me of the guy, "I don't know, I think I'm going crazy again," I admitted.

"You're not going crazy," he disagreed.

I looked up and saw Sakura sitting her bed, across the room. I wondered how long she'd been there. She was looking at me, a worried expression spread across her face.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

I was tired of sitting in my room, so I got up and walked outside to get some fresh air. I pushed the orange-haired guy out of my head. I didn't want to think about that. I rubbed my eyes, which felt dry from crying so much.

Naruto stayed with me, just lying on my bed when I was sleeping. I was surprised he was still here, even after he realized that I was crazy. I think he's the only reason I wasn't in my depressed state, like last time this happened.

We went for a walk, trying to distract myself from the incident earlier today.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked.

"Hmm, I don't know," I murmured.

Suddenly Naruto froze.

It took him a second to defrost, but when he did he talked to me urgently, "Sorry, Hinata, I have to go…," he trailed off absently.

"Okay," I mumbled.

I walked absently back to my dorm. When I turned around to see him one last time, he was gone. I gazed across the empty oval, but no-one was in sight. I sighed and turned back to the girls' dormitory.

I collapsed onto the bed and realized that was exactly like on the weekend, when he suddenly left me. When I was in my dorm, I realized it was the wrong place to be, I was here all day and now, that I was by myself, it gave me time to think. I didn't want to think right now.

So I got up and walked past the oval, heading for our meadow. It gave me something to do that hopefully would keep me busy, without too much thinking time.

I concentrated on walking without falling over, to keep my mind occupied.

When I reached the meadow it was different. It seemed so empty without Naruto there, it felt boring. I could no-longer see the beauty in this place without Naruto. I stood by the creek, and lied back onto the grass.

I stared blankly at the clouds above; the sky was a light blue, with the sun beaming down on me.

Suddenly I heard some movement in the trees behind me. Startled, I sat up, and looked towards the trees.

"Hello?" I asked, confused.

I saw someone step out from in the trees, and nearly fell into the creek when I saw who it was. The orange-haired guy. I let out a small scream, but quickly decided to keep quiet.

"Hello, Hinata," He smiled at me, "I'm Pein."

"H-h-how do you know my name?" I whispered once I could speak.

"We've met before, remember?" I cringed. He did remember. But he didn't know my name back then, I didn't even talk to him.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" I muttered, taking a step back.

"That's not very nice," he took a step closer to me.

I backed up a bit more, until I was right next to the edge of the creek. "What do you want?" I cringed away from him.

"I just came to say hello, is that so bad?"

"Go away from me," I tried to sound firm, but my voice was full of fear.

"I can't do that," he winked, "You know too much."

He was within ten meters of me now, and I couldn't back up. So I made a run for it, but I should've known he was faster. He was suddenly right in front of me, and I froze in fear.

"Don't be like that," he murmured, holding me there with his hand on my neck.

He moved my hair out of the way of my neck, and bent his head down towards my neck, "Mmm," he murmured on my throat, "You smell simply mouth-watering," he complimented.

I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I kept mumbling in my head over and over again.

Suddenly Pein let go of me, he flew across the meadow and crashed into a tree. I realized Naruto was standing in front of me on all fours. How did he get here so fast?

I breathed a sigh of relief, but I didn't want him here. He shouldn't die too, "Naruto," I mumbled.

"Stay behind me," he instructed.

"Hello Naruto, will you please let me be for a minute, we can argue about it later. I have some business to deal with." Pein got up off of the ground and walked towards me.

"Stay back, Pein. Stay away from Hinata!" Naruto warned. How did he know Pein's name?

Pein laughed, "Oh, has Naruto fallen in love?" he teased, "I'm sorry Naruto, but she knows too much, I'm going to have to kill your little girlfriend. So get out the way."

"Leave, now!" Naruto threatened.

"Peace, brother." I froze as soon as the word came out of Pein's mouth.

"I am not your brother! Ever since you chose the wrong decision! You are not a part of my family anymore!" Naruto yelled back at him.

I was so confused. I didn't know what was going on. Pein was Naruto's brother. They didn't get along.

I took a step away from Naruto, nearly falling into the creek in the process.

"Come on! Naruto!"

"LEAVE!" I've never heard Naruto so angry before.

"I'll be back," Pein winked at me, and turned towards the forest and left so fast I could barely see him go.

Naruto turned to me; I took a few steps away from him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he murmured soothingly, "Just let me explain."

"Naruto, what's going on?" I whispered, barely audible.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, "Give me a chance to explain," he pleaded.

"Then explain," I instructed. "Are you a vampire?"

He sighed, "No. I am a werewolf."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, frozen in fear. "Pein's a vampire, how can you be a werewolf?"

"I told you we grew up in an orphanage, right? What I didn't tell you, was that when me and my brother were in there, we were experimented on." he explained.

"But you wouldn't come near me when I was bleeding." I remembered.

Naruto looked over to me sadly, "Blood smells _really _bad. It makes me want to vomit. Although I do have to drink it. But only animal blood. Human blood is like venom or poison to werewolves." He clarified.

I cringed away from his words, "I'm scared, Naruto."

"I will leave you if this is what you want," He offered, "I'll go away from this college, as soon as Pein's gone."

I couldn't speak, so I just nodded my head. I didn't want to be a part of this. This has gone too far. One person shouldn't have to deal with this.

A slight glance of hurt crossed his face, but he controlled it quickly, "Would you like me to just avoid you for the time being?"

"What if he comes back?" I shivered.

"I'll keep an eye out for you, but you won't see me," he decided.

"Can you walk me back to my dorm?" I asked, not wanting to be alone at a time like this.

He nodded, and led the way back to campus.

I ran into my dorm, and collapsed on my bed. The tears were silently trickling down my face and staining my pillow.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" I hadn't noticed Sakura was here until she spoke.

"I'm fine." I mumbled against my pillow.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Sasuke was here too.

"Nothing," I mumbled between sobs.

I felt someone sit next to me and pat my head, "its okay," Sakura chanted.

"I'll be back," Sasuke gave Sakura a severe look and walked out the door.

We sat there for ages, Sakura tried to soothe me but it wasn't working.

Naruto was a werewolf. Naruto. How could this be? Why did this have to happen to me? I have all the bad luck. The guy I like happens to be a monster. What am I supposed to do? I might be better off if Pein just killed me. But, Naruto! He kissed me! He seems so normal. How could this happen?

I shouldn't have come here. I should've just stayed home. Or I should have been taken to a mental institution. That probably would've worked. Then I would never have met Naruto, and this wouldn't be happening to me. But I don't wish I never met Naruto. He made me feel normal when I was around him. He made me laugh. I loved him.

Suddenly Sasuke came back into the room.

"Naruto's a mess," he told Sakura, who was still patting my head.

"Do you know what happened?" She asked.

"He wouldn't talk," Sasuke looked over to me, "He's more a mess than her," he sighed.

"I think I might know what happened," Sakura sighed and looked at me, "Did you guys break up?"

I wish it was that easy. That we could've just broken up. I guess I still would've been in pretty bad shape, but it wouldn't be this bad. I nodded into the pillow, that excuse will have to do for now.

"I'm going to go try to talk to Naruto," Sasuke gave me a worried look and walked back out the door.

"What happened, Hinata? You were so good together." She murmured.

We were. We were a perfect match. But everything's changed. I can't stay with him under these circumstances. It would've been better if Pein just killed me when he had the chance. It would've made this so much easier.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

**END OF CHAPTER THREE part 1.**


	7. THREE part 2

**CHAPTER THREE part 2**

**Okay, now I'm scared. Déjà vu, much? I think I'm going insane. You can tell when you think you see a vampire in the audience. I need some serious help. **

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

The next day I wouldn't talk to Sakura, and she was staring to get worried. She told me about her day, trying to make me feel better. But I didn't pay attention. My eyes were sore, and I didn't get out of bed. The only times I would listen to her talk was when she was telling me how Naruto was going.

And even that wasn't good. Naruto wouldn't talk to Sasuke either. Apparently he was in worse shape than me.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

The next couple of days were torture. I didn't get up, even for school. I wouldn't eat, or drink. I just lay on my bed. I couldn't even cry anymore, my eyes were so dry, and I was so dehydrated.

I realized on my fourth day of doing nothing, I decided that the only thing that would make me feel better would be talking to Naruto.

Sakura came in and told me that Sasuke didn't see Naruto this morning. Which made me worry, if he did leave, what would I do? Was he gone? Did he push Pein away?

I sat up for the first time in days. Sakura stared at me with bewildered eyes, "Are you getting up?"

I tried, but I hadn't eaten or drank in so long I had no energy to get up, "Can you get me some food and water?" My voice sounded so croaky and dry.

She seemed happy to see me out of my dead state, and left the room to get me some food. She came back with a plate of lasagne and a bottle of water.

I sculled the water down, and munched on the food. I was feeling so much better as soon as the food entered my stomach.

She looked up when I was about to open the door, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to have a shower," I mumbled, grabbing the first shirt and shorts I could find and walked out the door.

As soon as I finished my shower I threw my old clothes into my dorm and walked out of the building. It felt weird walking, because I hadn't in so long.

I was determined to get out of that crazy state I was left in. It was too late to do anything else, so I just walked around the school and went back to my room. My sudden high started to slow down, what was the use? I needed to know if Naruto was still here. I know it was unreasonable but I didn't want Naruto to leave. I went to sleep quickly, eager to get to the next day.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

The next day I wasn't in any better shape. When I made it to class there was no sign of Naruto. So instead of doing my work, I walked straight out the classroom, ignoring the teacher when he yelled at me to get back in the classroom.

My day just got a hundred times worse when I ran into Ino on my way to the boys' dormitory.

I wasn't in a good mood. I was lifeless and upset, "Go away Ino," I growled and kept walking past her.

"Naw, poor Hinata. Naruto doesn't like you anymore, does he?" She laughed. So the rumours have gone around.

I snarled at her, "Shut up Ino! I'm sick of your crap! Just get over Naruto! He DOESN'T like you! Just leave me ALONE!" Finally I had cracked.

She took a step closer to me, "Hinata Hyuuga. You think you're so good don't you! Just because you got the guy for a couple of days. But he ditched you! Now you're jealous because he wants me!" I doubted that, "So why don't you just go crawl in a hole and die!"

She took another couple steps towards me and I was too mad to step back, "Go away!" I yelled.

I should've suspected it to happen then, but I didn't. She took a swing at me, in the side of my face. It didn't hurt that much, but it did make me take a few steps back.

I couldn't help it, I swung back, hitting her in the gut then punched her in the side of the face. I was so angry I didn't even think about the consequences. I turned away and walked back towards the boys' dormitory.

I walked right into the dormitory, "Excuse me," I went up to the guy at the counter, "Which dorm number is Sasuke Uchiha in?"

"Um, dorm number 23," he smiled at me as I walked up the stairs.

Once I reached the dorm, I started to re-think my plan. But I was already here, I might as well do what I came here to do. I knocked on the door quietly.

"Yeah?" I heard Sasuke's voice from inside the dorm.

"Sasuke," I breathed, "It's me."

"Hinata?" The door opened.

"Is Naruto here?" I asked, peering through into the room.

"Sorry, Hinata. He disappeared this morning. I don't know where he is," Sasuke apologized. "What happened to you?" he asked when he looked at my face.

"What?" I was confused.

"Your jaw," he murmured, "It's swollen."

I cursed under my breath, "I ran into someone on my way here."

"Ino?"

"She took a swing," I mumbled, finally feeling the pain in my jaw, "Don't worry, it's nothing," I shook it off.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

What did it matter? I didn't care that I had an aching pain in my jaw, nothing matters anymore, "Does it matter?" I sighed, trying to keep my shape together, "I better get going then, see you Sasuke," I walked straight out the door.

I didn't quite make it to my dorm; I stopped at the chairs and silently broke down.

Pein's probably gone, that's why he left. Naruto's gone, forever. He won't come back. What does it matter? The sooner the better. I exhaled; this is going to be a long year.

I looked up, after I heard a slight movement coming from behind me.

"Hello?" I sighed.

"Nice to see you again Hinata," Pein was sitting in the chair in front of me.

"What do you want?" I growled, I didn't care I was talking to a vampire. My life was already crap, so I didn't care. It wasn't going to get any worse.

"Hinata, you know what I want," he smiled.

"Then why don't you just kill me already! I don't care! Kill me!"

"What's wrong with you?" He seemed surprised by my mood.

"My life is shit! I don't wanna do this anymore! So why don't you just kill me and leave!" I yelled.

He thought about it for a second, "This isn't going to work," he murmured, "Hinata; I don't want to kill you. Okay, I do. But the main part of my plan is to ruin Naruto's life. If you want to die, he won't be as upset as if I just killed you for the sake of it."

"Then go away!" I snarled, "If you're not going to kill me, then you can leave me to go to pieces by myself!"

"Well, I'll be back. You never know, I might carry out you request." He winked and left.

So when I want to die, he won't kill me. But when I value my life, he'll go straight for me.

I got up, after I'd finished crying, and walked towards my dorm. I didn't want to stay here, I should leave. Even if I do see Naruto again, it would just make everything worse.

I plummeted onto my bed, and threw my head into my pillow. I shouldn't have drunk anything, now I'm just going to keep crying until I'm dehydrated again.

The next thing I knew Naruto was standing in the room.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Why would I possibly be okay? I'm sick of all of this! Pein will not leave me alone! He keeps trying to kill me, but when I ask him to kill me he won't!"

"You asked him to kill you?" Naruto gasped.

"What does it matter to you?" I growled.

"I won't allow him to hurt you," he murmured.

"I don't care Naruto! And neither should you! We can't be together! So why don't you just leave already?" I yelled.

A glimpse of hurt crossed Naruto's face, "I will, as soon as Pein is gone. I'm not going to let him hurt you." He walked out the door.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

I collapsed back onto my bed, and a fresh pool of tears fell onto my pillow. I felt so bad for yelling at Naruto. But I had to do it; he shouldn't be in my life. For his sake, not mine. I don't deserve someone like him. I'm a selfish, good-for-nothing dog. Ino was right.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

Another couple of days of lying on my bed. I was getting used to this routine. How long will it take to die of dehydration? Because I don't want to wait too long.

But what if this doesn't do anyone any good. What if Naruto's life gets worse because I'm gone? I can't do that to him. Sakura came back with bad news about Naruto. He was back to his dead state, like me. But it was worse, he wouldn't move, just sit in the corner of the room and fall to pieces.

I couldn't leave us like this. He needed to be happy before I died. I have to patch this up somehow. I got up, and walked straight towards the boys' dormitory.

I ignored the aching pain in my stomach and the dizziness while I walked up to Sasuke's dorm.

I knocked on the door quietly.

"We're busy," I heard Sasuke mutter from inside.

"Sasuke, it's me," I said against the door.

I heard someone get up, "Hina?" Sasuke opened the door, "Come in," he smiled, happy to see me off of my bed.

I walked slowly into the room, where Naruto was sitting up against a wall, staring at me with a confused expression on his face.

"I'll just… go… and see Sakura for a while," Sasuke decided, walking out the door.

I walked over to the bed beside Naruto and sat down, staring at him.

"I'm sorry, I was out of line before," I apologized.

"But you were right, I should go, but I can't…" he trailed.

"No. I was wrong. I was angry, I'm sorry for taking that all out on you," I apologized again.

He was still staring at me, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

I probably looked sick, I felt sick. "Uh... Hungry," I decided, "You?"

"Fine," he tried to smile but it turned out like a grimace. I could tell he was lying.

I frowned at him, "Where is Pein?" I shivered.

"He won't leave," Naruto growled, "I've tried everything, but he's determined to…" he trailed off.

"To… What?"

He looked at me anxiously, "Finnish you off," he spat out the words.

I froze where I sat. Naruto got up off the floor and sat next to me, "I know you're scared, but I won't let him hurt you," he grumbled.

It took me a minute before I could talk again.

"So now he wants to kill me," I sighed putting my hand on his, "Well, if I'm going to go down, I'm going down fighting. He may be vampire," It was strange how hard it was to pronounce the word, "He may be a vampire, but I can still take him on," I smiled for the first time in days.

I'd rather die than live the rest of my life in sadness and fear. If my life is going to be chopped short, I might as well enjoy my last moments.

If I do die, I'd probably be better off than staying in my room stuck in that depression. I've been there once, well about three times, and I'm not going back.

"You aren't going down," He promised, suddenly fierce, "If I have to, I'll take him down with me before he touches you."

I hugged him, "Thank you," I murmured against his chest.

"For what?" he hugged me back.

"Everything," I looked up at him.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes, I was just happy to be in Naruto's arms again and being able to smile.

"I want to learn more about you," I decided after a while.

"What do you want to know?"

"Do you turn into a werewolf at the full moon?" I asked.

He laughed, "Nope. That's false, I can turn into a wolf whenever I wish to. I have a heightened sense of hearing, sight and smell, but none of the other stuff."

"So you can turn into this half human half wolf being?"

"No, we can turn into wolves. Ordinary looking, slightly larger than normal, wolves."

"We?"

"My adopted father is also a werewolf. He worked at the orphanage for a day and didn't know what was going on until it was too late, so he took me, my brother and my mother away."

"Umm..." I thought for a minute, "What about a silver bullet? Does that kill you?"

"Not entirely, it's like a poison. We will slowly start losing strength until eventually we die." Naruto explained.

"What do you eat?"

He sighed, "Wild animals or raw meat. We turn into a wolf and hunt down our prey. It feels really disturbing at first, but I learnt to get used to it. I have to eat, don't I?"

"Can you show me one day?"

"Show you what exactly?" He asked, confused.

"Can you turn into a wolf for me?"

He smiled, "Sure."

I slowly took in everything that was said in our conversation, "Wow." I looked up at Naruto, who was still looking at me.

He smiled at me, "Thank you," and hugged me.

Sasuke and Sakura walked into the room now, and it was weird because Naruto still had his arms around me.

"For what?" I murmured against his chest.

"Taking everything so calmly," He said so low only I could hear.

"I'm crazy remember, these things seem almost normal to me," I smiled.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at us cautiously, and exchanged confused glances. Suddenly a huge smile flew across Sakura's face.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he had finally taken in us, "You look so much better," he smiled at Naruto.

"I feel so much better," He squeezed me at his chest.

"I'm going to go eat something. I'm so hungry; I haven't eaten anything in days. I'll see you tomorrow," I got up.

"I'll be there. Be careful, you look like you're going to collapse any second." he winked at me as I walked out the room.

"I'm glad to see she's eating again, if she stayed any longer without food or water I swear she would've starved." I heard Sakura mutter to Sasuke as I walked down the stairs.

I don't know what to do. I probably should be staying away from Naruto, but it will just make me go back to that depressed state. I will do anything to stay away from that, that's the last thing I want to happen.

I made it to the dining room without fainting. I quickly ate all my food, but it was weird, because school was still on, so everything was so empty.

I decided I probably should go back to school, so I headed towards English, and prepared to be yelled at for being late.

On my way towards my English class I ran into Tsunade-sensei.

"Oh, Hinata. I was just looking for you, come with me," she instructed, and started walking down the hall. I followed her obediently, not quite sure why he wanted to see me.

My questions were answered when I walked into his office and saw Ino sitting on one of the chairs, with her hand on her jaw.

"Take a seat, Hinata," he instructed.

"Um, what is this about?" I asked, taking a seat, although I was pretty sure what the answer was to my question.

"Ino, take your hand off of your jaw," she turned to Ino.

She did as Tsunade said and a dark purple bruise was forming around her jaw. Whoops, I didn't mean to hit her that hard. Well, I did, but I didn't know I was that strong.

"Hinata," Tsunade-sensei started, "I know you had a bit of trouble at your old school, but things are different here."

"Sorry Tsunade-sensei," I apologized.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," she advised.

Right. "I would like to mention she hit me first," I informed Tsunade-sensei, then turned to Ino, "But I am sorry Ino," I lied.

"You didn't tell me you hit her first," she raised her eyebrows, then shook her head, "Look I don't care what your problem is with each other, but I need you to just get over it."

"Yes, Tsunade-sensei, I understand," Ino said.

"Me too." I added.

"Okay, now that that's settled, off you go. Lunch is about to start," he dismissed us.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

I couldn't be stuffed finishing the rest of my day at school, do I went back to my dorm. The whole girls' dormitory was empty; it was weird because I felt strange and lonely. I ran up to the dorm and walked towards the window to let some fresh air in.

The warn air fluttered through the room as I yanked the window open. It was difficult to open so I would need some grease for next time.

I noticed my jaw wasn't swollen anymore. It was just a bit red, which was good because I didn't want a huge jaw for the rest of the week. I can't believe I did that much damage to Ino. I'm a lot stronger than I thought.

I heard a strange rustling noise coming from outside my window while I was reading on my bed. I got up, and walked over to the window to see what it was.

I looked out the window, but nothing out of the ordinary was there. It must've been a bird. I sighed, confused, and turned around back towards my bed.

"AHH!" I screamed, almost falling out the window.

"I always love to see you, Hinata," Pein smiled from on my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to back away from him but I was up against the window.

"You seem in higher spirits today." He winked, "so now I can get what I want," he smiled.

"Well, you should've killed me the other day, when I asked you to," I glared, silently debating my chances of surviving if I did jump out the window.

"Yes, but I didn't want you to want to die." he winked.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm not a nice person," he said it like he was talking to a four-year old; "I'm not going to do anyone any favours."

"So why now?"

"Because Naruto will feel worse, and you know too much."

"I won't tell anyone," I pleaded, "I promise."

"Oh, I believe you. But I'm having too much fun."

Suddenly Sakura walked into the room, "Hey Hina," she suddenly froze when she saw Pein in the room and my frightened expression.

She took a step back towards the door, "Hina? what's going on?" she said anxiously.

"Nothing," I tried to smile, "Why don't you go see Sasuke for a while," I looked back at Pein.

She just nodded and ran out the room. I was hoping she'd tell Sasuke what was happening while Naruto was in the room.

Pein was staring at me with a peculiar expression, which made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Don't be offended Hinata," he took another step towards me, "I don't have anything against you. It's not my fault I enjoy my brothers pain, I think I get it from my mother," he brushed his fingers against my cheek.

I jerked my face away from his warm touch, "Stay away from me."

"Don't be like that," he murmured, "I won't make it painful, and I'll just tell Naruto that I tortured you."

I'd rather he _did_ torture me than tell Naruto he tortured me after I'd died. It's not fair on Naruto, he's gone through so much, but this is enough! "Just leave Naruto out of this!" I growled.

"You shouldn't be making demands in your position, since you're standing next to a vampire," he warned.

Suddenly the room had another member inside it, "Stay away from Hinata!" Naruto growled standing in front of me in that protective crouch, teeth bared in a growl that I've seen a lot of in the last few weeks.

"Naruto, what a lovely surprise," Pein smiled, "I do hope Sakura doesn't tell anyone about our little exchange, or I might have to talk to her," he mumbled to himself.

"Leave Sakura out of this!" I yelled.

"I can't leave everyone out of this Hinata," He smiled, "First you want me to leave Naruto alone, now Sakura? I'm not going to leave the whole planet alone, it would be simply boring!"

"Just go away!" Naruto demanded.

"You're in no position to tell me what to do either! I am stronger than you, remember?" Pein smiled as Naruto flinched.

"I won't allow you to hurt Hinata," he promised.

"She's the one who asked me to kill her the other day." Pein pointed out.

I felt Naruto hesitate, he quickly snapped out of it. Naruto glared at Pein, "Do you enjoy ruining my life? Every time I see you, you have to make my life hell. Honestly I don't care; you can keep ruining my life. But leave Hinata out of this."

"I can't leave everyone out of this. Hinata said to leave you out of this, and you say leave Hinata out of this. I'd rather keep you both in this. You can't protect her forever," he smiled.

"I've heard that before," I muttered under my breath as Pein flew out the room.

Naruto turned over to me, "Are you okay?"

"Where did he go? What about Sakura?" I asked.

"I'll be right back," Naruto turned to the window.

"I'm coming."

"It's not safe,"

"No, it's not safe staying here by myself."

He quickly agreed, "Okay."

He picked me up in his arms and jumped out the window. It was strange how gracefully he hit the ground a couple of stories bellow. Now I knew how he kept appearing out of nowhere; he was so fast.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

In the next couple minutes we were standing in Naruto's room, where Sasuke and Sakura were standing up against a wall.

But there was no sign of Pein. Naruto set me down on my feet, "Pein?" I asked Naruto.

"Heard me coming," He muttered under his breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked Sakura and Sasuke.

"What is with that guy?" Sakura asked, "He just threatened me."

"Welcome to the club," I growled under my breath.

"What did he say to you?" Naruto said.

"He told me that I better not tell anyone about his and Hinata's exchange, or he'd come after me." She explained, "He also told me to be careful who my friends are, and that they don't last forever." I cringed away from her words, the same time as Naruto stiffened, because we both knew he meant me.

"What do we do?" I asked Naruto, who had his arms around my waist.

"I don't know," he answered honestly, "I think I might have to leave. It's not you he wants; he just wants to ruin my life. So if I get away, hopefully he'd follow."

"Don't go!" I begged.

"What's going on?" Sasuke demanded.

I turned back to Naruto, "We can't tell them, because then he'd be after them like he's after me. Because he does have the reason to kill me, the fact that I know too much, and he's going to use it."

"But they might need to know, he's already after Sakura. And he only does it because it annoys you, which annoys me. He's only here to ruin my life, and if killing you is going to accomplish that, he'll do it."

"Okay, we can tell them. But not here," I instructed, "But Pein might still be here, he'd follow us. And he can't know that they know."

"Let's go for a drive," Naruto decided.

We walked out of the dormitory with Sasuke and Sakura who had no idea what we were going on about.

"Wait, this is your car?" I asked when we walked up to an Audi R8. It was gorgeous, it had a sleek silver coating and it was a club sport, so it had no roof.

"Yeah," he smiled at me and hopped into the front seat.

Sasuke and Sakura jumped into the back seats, and I was in the passenger seat. We drove into town to find a spot to talk in privacy.

"Wait," I said to Naruto, "They probably won't believe you, the only reason I did was because I experienced it firsthand."

"Well, then they can just think we're crazy and leave us and then hopefully Pein would leave them alone," he looked at Sakura and Sasuke in the backseat.

"So Pein is the guy I saw in our dorm before," Sakura guessed.

"Yes," I answered, "We'll answer all your questions when we get to our destination," then I turned to Naruto, "Where are we going?"

"To a safe place to talk," he smiled at me.

The car pulled up to a restaurant, which confused me. How was a restaurant safe? People were everywhere.

But Naruto walked up to the reception desk, "Bring Mr Uzumaki out here, please,"

"I'm sorry," the receptionist apologized, "He's busy right now."

"Tell him 'his sons brother has came for a visit' and I'm sure he'd come," he instructed.

The receptionist gave Naruto a peculiar look, and picked up the phone, "Um, hello Mr Uzumaki, there are a few people out here who want to see you. One of the boys told me to tell you that your sons brother has come for a visit."

Suddenly there was a man standing next to the receptionist staring at Naruto with bewildered eyes.

"What's going on? What do you need?"

"First, a private spot, and then we will talk." Naruto instructed.

"Follow me," the man instructed.

I followed Naruto, watching this new person with interest while we were walking up a long staircase and entered an empty room, with one large table in the middle with six chairs surrounding it.

I took a seat and Naruto naturally sat next to me, then Sasuke and Sakura sat down, and Mr Uzumaki sat on the other side of Naruto, "Son, what's going on?"

Son? Wow. Mr Uzumaki was Naruto's father. So Naruto's last name is Uzumaki. I never knew that.

"This is my father, Minato Uzumaki." He introduced, and then turned back to his father, "He's back, and he's threatening Hinata," he gestured towards me with his hands, "because she already saw him attack. He is also threatening Sakura, but I don't think she is in any immediate danger."

"Wait, first we should explain to Sakura and Sasuke, before they go crazy," I advised, and turned to them, "What we are about to tell you, you can't tell anyone about," I warned Sakura and Sasuke.

Naruto's dad was staring at me, confused, "You… are not afraid," he guessed.

"No. Well, not of Naruto," I explained.

"Well, let's hope the others react as coolly," Minato smiled and turned to Sakura and Sasuke, "Just remember that I won't hurt you, and neither will my Son. Whatever happens keep that in mind. I am not… what you think I am. Me and Naruto are not… normal."

"Wait, we should first explain about Pein," I advised, and turned to Sasuke and Sakura, "Okay, Pein, Naruto, Minato, and their mother – whoever she is, have been experimented on while they had stayed in an orphanage while they were younger.

"When I went to my first school before I came here, I _did_ go crazy. Sort of. I saw something unbelievable at a soccer game. Pein. I was a mess for weeks; until I came here I wouldn't smile. I was like you saw me a couple days ago, but it was worse and lasted a lot longer.

"You see, at that soccer match I saw Pein in the crowd, and he saw me. He was bellow on the field and at half time." I shuddered, remembering, "I heard a scream, someone ran out onto the field, covered in blood…It was my b-best friends b-boyfriend…" I couldn't finish. Remembering that thing I'd been trying to get out of my head for months was making me sick.

Naruto threw his arms around my shoulders, he knew I couldn't finish, "It's okay," he murmured in my ear.

Naruto's dad was eyeing Naruto and me with a strange expression on his face, as soon as Naruto put his arms around me.

"Pein bit him," Naruto guessed finishing off my story, "and he died. You see, Pein is a vampire."

I saw Sasuke stiffen and Sakura take an intake of breath, "What?" Sasuke yelled.

"Pein is a vampire," Naruto said again.

"You're kidding, right?" Sasuke asked sceptically, but the serious looks on everyone's faces were telling him otherwise.

"But Hinata said you were alike…" Sakura started.

"We are similar, me and my father are werewolves. My mother is also a vampire." Naruto explained.

"What?" Sasuke repeated, I saw him readjust his chair so he was in front of Sakura.

"It's okay, Sasuke," I soothed, "He won't hurt you, or Sakura," I quickly added.

"You guys have got to be joking," Sakura stared at Naruto.

"I wish," I sighed.

"Now explain about Pein," Minato started.

I answered him this time, "I saw him at football game while I was cheerleading, I could tell he remembered me, and he could tell I remembered him. I had to get away from this whole thing; I thought I was going crazy again. So I went to that meadow, and he came after me. He threatened me there, and then Naruto saved me." I explained.

Then Naruto finished off the story, "I threw him off of Hinata, and he was angry. He doesn't care that she knows too much anymore, just the fact that I like Hinata will keep him going. He's tried a two times to get to her-"

"Three," I interrupted.

"Three times to get to her and luckily the second time Sakura came and told Sasuke she walked in on Hinata talking to a stranger in their dorm, and that Hinata looked frightened while I was in the room. One of the times I wasn't there, but luckily he didn't touch her.

"I saw him a couple times before that too, I sensed him in the forest the first time Hinata and I were walking back from the meadow. That's why I was suddenly angry," he informed me, then turned back towards his father, "I talked to him, and he said he wasn't here to ruin me, which I didn't believe. But I made out I did, so I watched him for a couple of days. And then after he saw Hinata, I had to stop him before he got to her a few times. Now he's only after her because I like her," Naruto finished.

"So this is all true?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," I shivered, wishing otherwise. I turned to Naruto and his dad, "What do we do?"

I knew Naruto had no idea, but hopefully his dad might, I looked over at him and I could see he was trying to figure this out for his son, "Maybe, if Pein sees Naruto unhappy, he'll think he's made your life hell and leave you alone."

"What about Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"You two could pretend you're avoiding each other, like you've had a fight," he was deep in thought.

"But he'll still go after her, he's tried," Naruto sighed.

"But when I asked him to kill me he wouldn't," I explained.

"You what?" Sasuke erupted and Minato gave me a disbelieving look.

"I was angry, and I didn't care. So when he came up to me I asked why he hadn't just killed me already. He was confused, and then I yelled at him to kill me since he kept saying he was going to. He said that he wanted Naruto to be in as much pain as possible."

"He wants to make my life hell, if he kills me it would be the easy option and I wouldn't be in pain for very long." Naruto explained.

"How come he's stronger that you?" I asked Naruto.

"He's older, and he's a vampire. Vampires are naturally stronger than werewolves, mainly because they drink human blood and when we attack them their human blood will distract us and make us sick." He explained.

I sighed, this isn't going to work.

"It's okay, everything is going to work out," Naruto murmured to me.

"I sure hope so," I muttered.

"Now what do we do for the rest of the day?" Sakura asked.

"I've already ditched school twice, I'm not going back." I laughed, "Tsunade-sensei might go after me again."

"Again?" Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Ino told her I punched her in the face," I explained.

"You punched Ino in the face?" Sakura laughed.

"Yeah, she deserved it. So she goes running off to the principal because she's got a bruise on her jaw." I sighed.

"How is your jaw?" Sasuke asked, "It looked pretty bad when I saw it."

"She hit you?" Naruto growled.

"It's nothing; she got the worst of it."

"She better have," Naruto mumbled.

"I would have usually just walked away, but I was in a really bad mood." I glared at Naruto.

"What did I do?" he laughed.

"You weren't at school, and then Ino started pissing me off."

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, what is there to do around here?" Sasuke added.

"We should probably get back before anyone notices," Naruto sighed.

"Yeah," I agreed, "I've had enough drama for one day."

"You've had enough drama for a lifetime," Naruto laughed.

"True," I allowed.

Naruto drove us back to the college, and we made sure none of the teachers saw us. And soon enough we were all cramped up in Sakura's and my dorm.

"Wow. That's all true," Sakura and Sasuke were only starting to believe everything we discussed today.

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone," I laid my head against Naruto's chest, relaxing. This is the life, minus the people wanting to kill me.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

The next thing I knew I woke, I sat up and I was under my blankets. Naruto must've put me under the blankets once I'd fallen asleep.

I got dressed, determined to go to school today. I don't want to get into more trouble. I got dressed, and Sakura and I walked over to the school.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

**END OF CHAPTER THREE part 2.**

_I don't like ever leave messages when I write this fic, and that's because most of it has already been written, and all I have to do is upload it and make them into chapters… I know, I tent to call Pein 'Ben' because that was his name before I Naruto-ized the fic. Sorry about that, but I'm going to go through ever chapter soon, and re-upload them again, you don't have to re-read them, because they won't be very different, but a bit more descriptive and less grammar mistakes… x :) Taz _


	8. FOUR part 1

**CHAPTER FOUR part 1**

**Somebody is going to pay. I can't live with this. He ruined my life! Ever since i was ten he's ruined my life!**

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

"Naruto!" I smiled as Naruto came up to me.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked as we walked up to biology.

"Good," I answered, taking my seat at our desk.

"Beware; Iruka-sensei is in a bad mood,"

"Trust me, I know."

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"I just walked out of the classroom, and ignored him when he was yelling at me the other day," I admitted.

He laughed, "You're hopeless."

"Okay, class. Read page 216 out of your text book in complete silence." Iruka-sensei growled, "Oh, and Miss Hyuuga, come with me. I need to talk to you."

Crap. "Help," I whispered to Naruto who was laughing and followed Iruka-sensei out the room.

"Miss Hyuuga, you have some explaining to do," Iruka-sensei said as soon as were out the room.

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei I was feeling sick," I said.

He seemed confused, "What?

"Sorry I left class like that, I was feeling sick," I lied.

"I was talking about the trashed lab. Ino saw you trash it, so don't lie."

Oh great. More of Ino, just what I needed, "I didn't trash the lab, Iruka-sensei, Ino was lying. You see, Ino doesn't like me very much."

"Because you punched her in the face."

"She punched me first! It was self-defence." I tried to explain.

"I don't care about that. Did you or didn't you trash my lab?" He stared at me.

"No. I didn't trash your lab, why would I?"

"Okay, it seems I would have to talk to Ino," he muttered to himself, "Get back to class."

"Yes, Iruka-sensei," I turned back towards the door.

When I entered the classroom everyone was staring. I should've be used to it by then, but it was still creepy.

I walked to my desk, avoiding eye contact. It was like I had killed someone while I was out there, and everyone knew about it.

"What's going on?" I asked Naruto.

"The whole class heard your conversation; they are surprised you hit Ino."

Crap. "So she hadn't told anyone. That means now her friends know." I exhaled.

"Don't worry, I'll be here," he smiled.

"Good," I smiled.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Why do you have to have so any enemies?" he asked.

"Bad luck," I laughed.

"I'm actually surprised Ino hasn't given up yet," Naruto mumbled, "She knows she's not going to get me."

"Maybe she has given up on you, but she still hates me. Any reason to hit me is probably good enough for her."

The rest of the day passed by slowly, and Gym - which is now decorating the oval and blowing up balloons - was the worst of it.

Kabuto came up to us again; he was starting to get really annoying. But this time Sakura was sitting with us as well.

"Hey, who's this?" Kabuto gestured to Sakura.

"This is Sakura, and this is Kabuto." I introduced.

"Hey Sakura," Kabuto smiled.

"Hey," she muttered.

Kabuto took a seat next to me, and we started blowing up balloons again.

It was sort of uncomfortable with Kabuto sitting that close to me on the same bench, it made me feel uneasy. I felt slightly better when I noticed Naruto watching his every move from the corner of his eye. I could also see Sakura looking a little bit uncomfortable; I guessed it probably was because of the awkward silence.

"So how have you been, Hinata?" Kabuto asked, trying to start conversation.

"Alright," I sighed, "You?"

"Good," He winked.

That made me feel uncomfortable. I sighed in frustration.

"What's wrong with you?" Kabuto asked, "You don't seem your usual self."

He was really starting to annoy me now, "I'm fine."

He slid across the bench slightly closer to me, "You don't seem fine. Is there anything I can do?"

I cringed away from the sudden closeness, "No, I'm okay, there's nothing wrong with me." Okay, there were a lot of things that were wrong with me, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Come on, Hinata, I can help. I can make you feel better. Or at least forget about if for a while." He patted my hand that was sitting on the table.

Okay, now it's getting a little bit creepy. "No, I said I'm fine." I moved my hand out from underneath his and skidded a bit closer to Naruto.

Naruto was watching Kabuto intently, and I could see Sakura staring at me. Now I know why Naruto doesn't like Kabuto.

"You're a bad liar, Hinata. I can tell there's something wrong. I can help, get your mind off of it for a while," He winked. Now, I don't want to know what he meant by that.

"Back off, Kabuto!" Naruto suddenly growled.

"Somebody's getting grumpy," Kabuto laughed, "What's wrong with you? You jealous?"

Okay, this was worse than the awkward silences. I pressed my body against Naruto, trying to get as far away from Kabuto as I could.

"Poor Naruto," he continued, "It's okay, Hinata, I'll take you away from this freak. Do you want to go somewhere more... private?" he patted my knee that was under the table.

The next thing I knew I nearly fell off the bench. Naruto was off the wooden bench and was standing on the other end of the table, holding Kabuto off of the ground by the collar of his shirt.

"I said back off!" Naruto growled, angrily.

I scooted across the bench until I was sitting next to Sakura.

"Hey, you're not the boss of me!" Kabuto yelled back, "If Hinata wants to come with me she can!"

"Well, she doesn't! So go away!" I saw Naruto's hand twitch.

"How would you know?" I couldn't believe Kabuto was still aggravating him, "You're just jealous because she wants me not you!"

Uh, no. That was way off. I don't want Kabuto. Yuck! I wanted to yell at Kabuto, but i was still frozen in shock.

"She does not want you!" I could see Naruto was about to hit him.

"Don't hurt him too badly," I warned Naruto.

"See? She does want me!" Kabuto then turned to me, "After this freak finally lets go of me, we can go somewhere," He smiled at me.

"That's it!" I growled, "Hit him as hard as you want," I instructed to Naruto.

Naruto smiled at me, punched Kabuto in the face and threw Kabuto across the oval. I didn't see where he landed, but I didn't care.

Then Naruto was sitting next to me again, "If he comes back, he won't get off so easy."

"That was uncomfortable," I mumbled, "Now I know why you don't like Kabuto."

"How are you feeling?" He asked, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm slightly freaked out. Well, majorly freaked out."

"That was one of the creepiest things I've ever seen," Sakura finally spoke.

"Why me? It just had to be me, didn't it? Well, I'm just happy you were here." I smiled at Naruto.

"I told you I'd be here," He hugged me gently.

"Thanks," I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I have a feeling he won't come back," Sakura laughed.

"If he values his life at all, he won't come back," Naruto agreed.

"I think he has some serious problems. It was pretty obvious that Hinata didn't like him," Sakura sighed.

I was still trying to realise what just happened, "He better not come near me ever again." I cringed, remembering. Urgh.

"If he does, he'll have to answer to me," Naruto promised.

"That guy's a freak," Sakura said, "How disgusting was that?"

"You're just lucky he wasn't after you," I added.

"Yeah, and Sasuke wouldn't have been here to help me out," she shivered again.

"Naruto would've helped ya," I smiled.

"Definitely," Naruto agreed.

"Are we finished yet? Can we go?" I was eager to get away from here.

"Yeah, let's go," Naruto said as the bell went.

"Where?" Sakura asked.

"Let's just go back to our dorm," I wasn't in the mood for anything interesting.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

On our way to our dorm, Sasuke found us and joined our little group. When he saw my face he immediately knew something was up.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" He asked as we stepped into our dorm.

"You don't want to know," I warned.

He turned to Sakura, "Sakura?"

She explained what happened, while Naruto lied next to me on the bed. I could sit there for ages, Naruto had his arm around me and I laid my head on his chest.

"That's a bit disgusting, Hina." Sasuke sighed when Sakura finished telling him the story, "That guy's a freak."

"Yeah, at least he won't come near me anymore," I looked at Sasuke.

"Yeah, good thing Naruto was there," Sakura added.

"Or it wouldn't have turned out too good," Sasuke sighed.

I shuddered at the thought, "I don't want to know what would have happened if Naruto wasn't there."

"I think you just gained an enemy," I looked up at Naruto.

"Yeah, but at least mine don't come after me holding daggers. You still have the worst luck," Naruto sighed.

"True, whatever happens, never give Ino a dagger." I laughed, "She'd run straight towards me."

We all sat there for a while, just relaxing. I enjoyed relaxing like this, these times I seemed to forget I was relaxing my head against a werewolf's chest. He seemed so... human.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

Sasuke went back to his dorm soon after, but Naruto stayed with me that night, just in case Pein came back for me. The night was the best time for a vampire to attack, so we had to be careful.

Sakura fell asleep first, and I went out soon after. I'm not sure if I fell asleep before Naruto, or he did before me.

It was the weekend the next day, and we had nothing planned. The only bad thing about weekends was there was nothing interesting to do. But I guess my life needed some boring stuff in it every now and then.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR part 1.**


	9. FOUR part 2

**CHAPTER FOUR part 2**

**Somebody is going to pay. I can't live with this. He ruined my life! Ever since i was ten he's ruined my life!**

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

I woke early the next morning; I was the first one to wake up. It wasn't dark outside, but the sun had only just started to rise up above the horizon. I wasn't ready to get up yet, so i stayed next to Naruto and looked around the room. Sakura was fast asleep; I could hear her deep breathing.

Soon enough Naruto woke, and started toying with my hair. We sat there until Sakura woke up, then I decided to get up.

Naruto stayed in our dorm, while Sakura and I went downstairs to have a shower. I rushed through everything, eager to get back to Naruto again.

I opened the door to our dorm, and froze in my steps.

"What is it?" Sakura asked from behind me, trying to see into the room.

"Just go for a walk or something," Naruto said, his eyes glued on Pein.

"No, let Hinata stay," Pein smiled at me, "Sakura may go though."

Right he thought Sakura didn't know anything about him. Sakura gave all her stuff to me and turned around and left, probably going towards Sasuke's dorm, while I stayed where I was.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Pein.

"I actually came here to talk to you, but then I ran into my little brother," he smiled warmly.

I slowly walked into the room, and stood behind Naruto. This is not good. He won't leave until he gets what he wants.

"What did you want to say to me?" I asked once I was safely behind Naruto. Well, as safe as I'll ever be.

"I had a feeling I know someone you're related to. And I came to confirm my theory." That seemed strange, I could tell he was up to something and I was sure I didn't want to know what he was about to tell me.

"What? Just tell me and leave," I told him.

"You know, Hinata, you look a lot like your father. You have the same black curly hair and the same pale eyes. But he was a lot taller than you, you probably got your height from your mother, but I haven't met her so I wouldn't know," He smiled as I froze in place.

Naruto was suddenly on the other side of the room holding Pein up against the wall by the collar of his shirt, "How dare you?" He growled.

"How was I supposed to know that he was her father back then? I was just so _thirsty_."

"You _killed _my father?" My voice was barely audible.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner."

I snapped out of my frozen state, "How could you? You have _ruined _my life! You don't know how much that costed me! My whole family fell apart because of you! First, you kill my dad. Then, you kill Asuma in front of my very eyes, and I think I've lost my mind. And now you're here! I've been through so much; it's all because of you! YOU _MONSTER_! Stay away from me!" I yelled.

Naruto tensed, "You have crossed the line," Naruto growled, "This is taking it too far! GO AWAY! You've done enough!" Naruto dropped him back onto the ground and walked over to me.

"I just thought you might need to know," Pein smiled at me and started walking towards us to get to the window. As he passed me, he reached out to touch my cheek with his hand but Naruto grabbed his arm before he could reach me.

"Go!" Naruto snarled.

Ben turned, after a smile at me, and disappeared out the window.

Naruto immediately turned towards me and put his arms around me, and kissed me on the forehead, trying to soothe me.

I just fell apart, breaking into pieces in Naruto's arms. My anger had turned to sadness, and all I could do was cry.

Naruto sat down on the side of Sakura's bed, with me on his lap. He was gently rocking me side to side, while every bone in my body felt like it was being turned to sawdust.

Sakura and Sasuke entered the room soon after. They stared at me in Naruto's arms, breaking apart. I knew they were worried about me, wondering what had happened. But I couldn't answer them when they asked.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked after I didn't answer, "What happened?"

Naruto didn't look up from my face, "Pein," he said, his voice full of anger, "He... he was the one who… who _killed_ her father."

"He did _what_?" Sasuke stared, eyes wide.

Naruto wasn't going to repeat it. He just watched me break apart in his arms, and all he could do was rock me side to side and gently rub my back. I could tell he felt hopeless, like he couldn't do anything to help me, as much as he wanted to.

Sasuke knew what I was like when my father died. I didn't go to school for three months, but Sasuke came over a lot. I wouldn't talk to him, so he'd just tell me about his day, trying to get my mind off of it. It took about a year for me to finally get over it. To stop wallowing in sadness.

I couldn't look up from off of the ground. I knew everyone was staring at me, but I didn't check. I was miserable, he _killed _my dad. Sure I have tremendously bad luck, but I shouldn't have brought my father in on it. Unless he had bad luck too, and I got the bad luck from him.

This was so unfair. Life sucks. The only thing keeping me from jumping off a cliff right now is Naruto.

We didn't go to the football game today, it didn't matter that we were supposed to be cheering and playing football. It was obvious that I wasn't going to go.

Sakura and Sasuke didn't stay for long; they could see that it would be better if they left me and Naruto here alone.

But Naruto sat with me, throughout the whole day, just rocking me side to side. He didn't say another word, he just watched me cry and let me ruin his shirt with my tears. I felt bad for him, having to watch me cry for hours.

It was dark by the time I stopped crying, and that was only because I was dehydrated. Naruto didn't leave me, even when it got dark. He put me under my blankets, and lied next to me like he had the other night, with his arms around me.

His shirt was soaked, but he didn't seem to mind. He rubbed his hand on my back, never taking his eyes off of me.

It took me ages to fall asleep; all I could think about was my dad. But I did, eventually.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

The next day I was the last to wake up. Sakura had already left, but Naruto was still there, with his arms around me. I went to have a shower, leaving Naruto locked up in my room.

I was feeling a little better than yesterday, I could talk now.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked when i entered my dorm. I could hear the pain in his words; he didn't like to see me this way.

"A bit better," I sighed.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked me.

"I don't know, but I don't want to stay here again."

He came up to me and took my hand, "Well, we can go for a walk."

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

We walked out to the front of campus, wondering what to do for the day.

"Do you want to go to our meadow?" Naruto asked.

I sighed, "Okay."

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

It didn't take very long to walk to our meadow, maybe because I was starting to get used to walking in the forest without falling over.

We walked through the last few trees and landed in our meadow.

We didn't know what to do once we got to the meadow; we just stood in the sunlight for a minute.

I slowly walked up onto the big rock on the edge of the lake, and looked into the deep water of the lake.

I took a breath and dove into the warm water. The water was oddly relaxing; I resurfaced with a huge smile on my face.

I saw Naruto standing by the edge of the trees, watching me. As soon as he saw me smile I felt a splash as he entered the water right next to me, fifty meters away from where he was.

I was happy that he was being himself around me now, like moving as fast as he wanted to, so I get to know the real Naruto.

I laughed as the water splashed all over me.

"You don't play fair!" I complained, splashing him with water.

"I never said I did!" he laughed.

"You may be a werewolf, but I can still take you on!" I laughed and swam after him when he headed to the shallow end.

He picked me up until I was no-longer touching the water, "Can you just?" He laughed.

"Yes... When my feet are on the ground." I laughed with him.

"Well, let's see what you can do then," He smiled putting me back into the water.

As soon as me feet hit the ground I launched myself at him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He took a step backwards, to regain his balance and smiled at me.

I leaned close to him and kissed him gently on the lips, he drew his arms around me to hold me there, "And you say I don't play fair," he laughed, "Alright," He smiled at me, "You win."

I laughed, "I told you I could take you on."

He then ducked underwater, still holding me to him, and swam to the deep end. He wouldn't let go of me, holding me tightly to his chest so I couldn't move, even when we resurfaced.

"Naruto!" I laughed, "Let go of me."

"You're the one who jumped up here in the first place," He teased, "So you're gonna stay here."

"Well, I better get used to it," I laughed.

He would randomly dunk my head underwater when I wasn't paying attention, and when I tried arguing he'd do it again.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

Finally we got out of the water, and he let me be free.

"Yay! Freedom!" I laughed when he let go. Then I turned towards Naruto, who was standing on the stone ledge and I pushed him back into the water.

When Naruto resurfaced, he had a teasing smile on his face. I could tell he was going to go after me, so I made a run for it.

I don't know why I even tried, especially since I knew how fast he was, but I ran for it anyway. He came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up.

"Here we go again," I laughed.

"You should stop trying to beat me," he smiled.

"I should've stopped once I won,"

"Now what am I going to do with you?" He mumbled to me.

"Hmm... that's a hard question to answer... how about you let me go?" I asked.

"You're not getting off that easy," He laughed.

"It was worth a shot," I sighed.

"Well, we should probably get back to campus," Naruto started walking towards the college grounds.

"How long will it take for you to let go of me?" I asked as Naruto sped up.

"I don't know, until I get bored." He laughed.

"Well, I guess I'll be waiting a while then," I sighed.

"Yepp," He smiled at me.

"Well, this isn't very comfortable." I muttered.

"Okay," he sighed, "I'll move you, but ya gotta stop complaining."

"No deal,"

"Well, you're gonna be stuck like this then."

"Okay, Okay deal," I agreed, knowing that would probably the best deal I'd get.

He flipped me over so I was upside down, "Naruto!" I muttered waving my arms around and kicking my legs.

"I didn't say I had to make it comfortable," he laughed, "Okay, okay, I'll make it comfortable," he smiled as soon as he saw my face.

"You're such a cheater," I laughed.

"So are you," He smiled and flipped me into a more comfortable position, I was facing him this time, and I rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Better," I approved.

We walked into campus then, but I couldn't see where we were going, and I had a strange feeling that Naruto would just walk into a wall for the sake of it.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to turn my neck around so I could see.

He laughed, "Not a too good position now is it?"

"Well, at least I can't see everyone staring," I smiled.

"Yeah, and you can't see Ino's huge group storming up to us preparing to attack." He said, then jokingly, "Who gave Ino a dagger?" He teased.

"What? They're here? _Great_. Well, I'm happy I can't see her face right now. Especially with you carrying me," I mumbled.

"She looks pretty grumpy. Well, I guess you win, I'm going to have to put you down now," He laughed

"And I didn't even have to kiss you," I laughed.

"That would've worked though," He smiled.

"I'll remember that for next time,"

He put me down, and I saw the group he took his stance in front of me. I've been getting used to that recently.

"I haven't heard from her in like three days, this has got to be a world record," I said, too quiet for Ino to hear.

Naruto laughed, "You're lucky you didn't say that to her face."

"That wouldn't turn out too well; I guess it isn't going to turn out too well anyway." I said staring at Ino who was glaring at me furiously, "Please no insults, please no insults."

"There's going to be insults. Let me handle this," Naruto smiled at me, then turned to Ino, "Hey, Ino," He greeted cheerfully.

"Naruto," She growled, "Can you like take a step to the side of something? Just move?" She growled.

Naruto was instantly serious, all teasing gone, "No."

"Well, then that's your loss," She turned towards her friends, "Whoever gets to Hinata first hasta give her to me, she's mine," I froze and felt Naruto tense beside me.

"Naruto," I warned.

"It's okay, i won't let them get to you," He promised, and then said in a louder voice, "Hey, guys, we don't want to fight."

"Yeah, like Hinata didn't want to fight the day she punched me," Ino growled.

"Your fault," I murmured to Naruto.

"That's all right, blame everything on me, I'm the one saving you here. I could just leave," He laughed.

"Sorry Ino," I said more loudly, "You were just pissing me off," probably not such a good thing to say when people were coming after you.

"That's it!" Ino growled, taking a step towards Naruto and me, "Everyone, move Naruto out of the way, Hinata's mine."

"Crap," I sighed as everyone started walking towards me, "What do we do?"

"Umm..," Naruto was thinking through it.

"Help me," I begged.

Ino was the first to make it to Naruto, "Move Naruto!" She growled.

"No." He retorted.

"Naruto," I warned as the group got closer, "You can't take on all of them at once."

"Well I could, but I shouldn't hurt any of them. Right, do we run for it?"

"I don't care, as long as Ino doesn't get to me, its fine with me," I said.

"Running it is then," Naruto turned around and picked me up and started backing away.

"That sucks; you're not going to let me go again are you?" I sighed from in Naruto's arms.

He laughed, "Never."

We ran into mine and Sakura's dorm slamming the door behind us. Sakura and Sasuke were sitting on her bed, and looked up probably wondering why we Naruto slammed the door that loudly.

"If Ino knocks, don't let her in. Oh, and I'm not here," I said

"She's after you again?" Sakura asked.

"Not just her, _all _of them," I explained.

Sasuke laughed, "She doesn't give up does she? And this is all because of Naruto? I feel sorry for both of you."

Naruto sat on my bed with me, "You're not going to let go are you?"

"Nope," he teased.

"Even if i kiss you?" I asked.

"Hmm... I don't know... you might have to try and see," He smiled at me.

"You don't play fair," I laughed.

"Neither do you,"

"Where were you today?" Sakura asked.

"We went over to the meadow," Naruto answered.

"You should've invited us," Sasuke said.

"That would've been a good idea, then Naruto might have finally let go of me and put me on the ground," I glared at Naruto.

"You're the one who jumped on me," He laughed.

"I have a feeling you had a good time," Sakura laughed.

"Yeah," I smiled at her, "What did you do today?"

"We went out into town and then we hung out here." Sakura answered.

"You're allowed to go into town?" I asked.

"Yeah, only on weekends," Sasuke clarified.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

I lied there with Naruto in silence for a while, until my stomach growled, "You Hungry?"

"I'm not sure if I should go out there," I warned.

"But don't you need to eat?"

"I'm not that hungry," I explained.

"I'm just not used to being with someone who eats," Naruto explained.

"This is getting boring, I've been cramped up in my dorm all day yesterday," I said, trying not to remember why I was there.

"Well, where do you want to go then? It might not be safe outside yet." Naruto warned.

"You have a point," I sighed.

"It's okay, if you really want to go out there, I'll look after you." He winked.

"Nah, that's fine. If I see Ino again tonight, I'd probably be tempted to hit her myself, and that wouldn't turn out too well."

"Good idea," he agreed.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

"I probably should sleep in my dorm tonight, I haven't been in there in a couple of days," Naruto smiled once it started to get dark.

"Alright, see you tomorrow." I sighed, "School." I wasn't in the mood for going to school tomorrow.

He laughed, "Alright, I'll see you there."

"Stop stalling, Naruto," Sasuke laughed, "You'll see her tomorrow, it's not _that _long," Sasuke dragged Naruto out of the room, leaving me and Sakura alone for the rest of the night.

"Are you feeling any better?" Sakura asked once we were alone.

A wave of sadness just crashed over me, "Yeah, a little, Naruto's been doing a good job to get my mind off of it."

"Aw, I'm sorry I brought it up," Sakura apologized.

"That's kay," I said, "It's a lot easier this time, because I've already been through all of the depression."

"I'm sorry!" she apologized again.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR part 2**


	10. FIVE part 1

**CHAPTER FIVE part 1.**

A/N: I'd like to especially thank _Nahina _because I was so happy when you told me I was your favourite author. And I really enjoy your reviews xx Taz :)

**He won't leave me alone! How long will this take? Will he ever leave?**

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

Days past by quickly, pretty boring, which was weird because my life is never boring. I always have someone trying to kill me.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

It felt weird on Thursday, Naruto wasn't waiting for me outside the girls' dormitory like usual. And when I entered my biology class; the seat next to me was empty.

At lunch I went to see Sasuke to see if he knew. Sasuke was sitting in a large group with Sakura, Kiba, Choji, Kankouro and Neji.

"Sasuke? Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked pretending not to see Choji nudge Kiba on the shoulder.

He gave me a puzzled look, "Uh, sure." He said getting up from next to Sakura and walking over to me.

I saw Sakura eyeing me, probably wondering what was wrong so I motioned her forward with my fingers. She willingly got up and stood next to Sasuke, "What's going on?" She asked, worried.

"I don't know, that's why I needed to talk to Sasuke." I turned to him, "Where's Naruto?" I asked.

"He's not here?" Sasuke looked around the cafeteria, surprised.

"No. You don't know where he is either?" I sighed in frustration.

"Sorry, Hinata, I have no idea. I did see him this morning though, he seemed normal enough." Sasuke explained.

"Do you wanna sit with us?" Sakura offered.

"Yeah, okay," I accepted her offer, hoping I didn't have to sit next to Kiba.

Luckily there was a spare seat next to Sakura, so I willingly sat there, "Hey guys," I smiled.

"Hey," They all greeted apart from Kiba, which was kind of awkward.

"How are you going?" Neji asked.

I sighed, "Alright, why?"

"You look a little keyed up," he explained. Well, I probably did, I was worried about Naruto, he isn't usually away from school without telling me.

"She has some of the worst luck," Sasuke laughed, "You should've heard what happened to her the other day."

"What?" Everyone asked.

I glared at him. He better not tell them about my dad, that would probably make me start crying again, but he took on a different story, "Sakura told me the story, so I wasn't there. Apparently she was sitting with Sakura and Naruto, and some guy from the Darent College called Kabuto came and sat next to her," Sasuke explained.

"Sasuke," I complained, this was going to be embarrassing.

"That was creepy," Sakura said.

"I'm going to tell the story anyway so don't but in," He laughed, "Anyway, he sat next to Hinata and was majorly flirting with her. When Kabuto put his hand on her knee Naruto lost it, and pulled him off of the ground and warned him to stay away from Hinata," He finished.

I was blushing a deep crimson by now, why did Sasuke have to embarrass me like this?

"Dude, that's foul," Neji said.

"That Kabuto guy is a dog," Kankouro stated.

"He deserved what he got," Choji agreed.

"Please don't tell me you have any more embarrassing stories about me," I said to Sasuke.

"Only a million and two," he laughed.

"I shouldn't have sat with you then," I decided.

"You could always sit next to Ino," Sasuke teased.

"Because we're like _best _friends," I said sarcastically.

The bell went then, and I didn't really want to go to the oval and decorate, especially without Naruto for protection.

"Help," I said, "I've got to decorate the oval now, and Naruto isn't here to hit Kabuto if he comes after me again."

"Good luck with that," Choji laughed.

"You'll need it," Kankouro agreed.

"But he probably would be scared, so he won't go near her," Neji guessed.

"But what if he sees her without Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll be with her, if he tries anything I'll start screaming." Sakura said.

"Okay," I breathed, "If you see him, tell me and we'll go to the other side of the oval."

We slowly walked over to the oval hoping to get there half way through the lesson so there would be no chance of seeing Kabuto.

Suddenly I saw Naruto walking up to us, "Naruto?" I asked, "Where were you this morning?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't here. Pein is up to something, I was trying to find out what," He explained, running his fingers through his blonde hair.

"I'll go grab a packet of streamers so we can hang them up," Sakura smiled, heading off in the direction of the supplies.

I caught a glimpse of something coming towards us in the opposite direction Sakura went. Oh crap. He's back. I guess we'll find out what Pein was planning.

"Naruto," I said, worried.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, checking if I was okay.

"Kabuto. And he's made a friend," I said again.

Naruto followed my gaze, and saw Kabuto walking towards us with Pein at his side, "What is he up to?" He growled.

I glared at Pein and Kabuto as they walked up to us.

"Hey, Hinata," Kabuto greeted me casually, receiving a dark glare from Naruto.

I couldn't even look at Pein, he made me sick. One look at his face and I would lose it, I'd probably start yelling or something.

"Hey, Naruto," Pein smiled, just as casual.

"What do you want?" Naruto growled.

"Hey, just calm down for a minute." Pein said.

"Yeah," Kabuto agreed, "What's wrong with you?"

"Just go!" Naruto snarled.

"Fine," I was surprised Pein agreed so quickly, "I'll go give Sakura a visit then," and with that he walked off in the opposite direction, and Kabuto followed.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to take Sakura to Sasuke," Naruto mumbled to me and disappeared.

I could tell something was going on, but i knew we needed to help Sakura first. What was Pein up to?

My thoughts were answered when I found myself flying extremely fast across the oval.

"Naruto?" I asked.

"Sorry, Hinata, It's me. What a disappointment this must be for you." Pein's voice startled me.

"Let go of me!" I started whacking my hands against his back as hard as I could.

"You smell quite mouth-watering, did you know? Too bad I can't take a bite right now," I could hear the smile in his voice.

I didn't know where we were, but there was a small tin shed standing in the middle of the forest. Pein finally slowed down, and entered the shed.

The shed was pretty empty; there was just an old chainsaw and a pile of wood in the corner. The rest of the room was empty, apart from spider webs which were everywhere.

"Wait here," Pein instructed, although it was unneeded, I was strapped to the wall, so I couldn't move a muscle, "Someone will be here to see you in a minute. I'll be right back to take my bite once my friend is finished with you."

And with that, he disappeared out the door.

Well, he wasn't after Sakura at all; he just wanted Naruto to leave me for a minute. Well, Naruto would find out I am missing right about now, but he wouldn't know where I was. Crap.

"Hey, Hinata," I heard someone enter the room.

I had to refocus my eyes until I could see who was standing in front of me, "Kabuto?" I asked.

"Pein told me I could have you, all I had to do was play along with his little plan. Wow, how did he do this all so quickly?" He murmured.

"Kabuto," I begged, "Can you let me go, please?"

"But the party's only just started," he disagreed.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked, not really wanting to know what the answer.

"I want to prove a point to Naruto, see I can take you where I want, and he can't get in the way this time," He smiled, taking another step closer to me.

Oh, crap. Umm... what do I do? "Well, that's not going to work unless you untie me," I prompted.

"I knew you liked me," He smiled and took another step closer, "But I can't untie you, you might try to escape."

Damn. Well, there goes my brilliant idea. Now what am I going to do? "Well, how is this going to work? I can't move," I stated the obvious.

"Well, that's where this comes in," He held a little bottle full of clear liquid, "This will just make you feel a bit... drunk, for the next couple of hours," He warned.

"Umm, Kabuto." I sighed, "I don't think you should do that, it doesn't seem... safe."

"Just take it." He took a step closer to me.

"No thanks, I'm not thirsty," I tried again.

"Oh don't worry; you don't have to drink it." He said, pulling out a needle and started walking up to me.

"Please Kabuto, don't." I sighed as he stepped right beside me.

"This won't hurt a bit. Well, I honestly don't know."

"Don't do this!" I begged.

He pulled off the lid to the needle and shoved it into my arm; I winced as the pain shocked me and could feel the toxins entering my bloodstream. I was going to get a bruise there.

"There you go," Kabuto smiled.

I started coughing, until I was no-longer coherent, I could hear and see, but I could no-longer control or feel my body. It took all my strength to keep my eyes open.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

I suddenly heard a loud crash, and someone entered the shed.

"What did you do to her?" Naruto snarled, holding Kabuto up against the wall right next to me.

"Back off, I didn't do anything to her!" Kabuto growled back, trying to put his feet back on the ground.

"What did you do to her!" He growled again.

"Calm down, dude. I just injected some of this into her," He pulled out the empty needle from in his pocket, "It makes her intoxicated for a few hours."

"What is that stuff?" He yelled.

"I don't know dude, Pein said it will work," He explained.

I heard him curse under his breath, "Well, you better leave Hinata alone. Or else, you won't be alive to tell the tale," he growled holding his fist up to Kabuto's face.

He quickly controlled his anger and threw Kabuto onto the ground and came after me.

"Hinata? Hinata, are you okay? How are you feeling?" Naruto begged, untying my arms and legs. When I was free I couldn't feel my legs, so I fell straight onto the ground with a loud bang. Well, at least I couldn't feel if it hurt or not.

I tried to answer him, but my mouth wouldn't move, Naruto slowly picked me up and started walking towards campus, a lot slower than his usual pace.

I just lay there, my limp body hanging there lifeless. I could look around, but I couldn't think properly, so I had really slow reactions to what I was seeing.

I stared at Naruto blankly, not willing to take my eyes off of him, while he scanned my face making sure I was okay.

We didn't walk into the girls dormitory, because that would've brought a lot of attention to us, so Naruto climbed up the side of the building - I'm not quite sure how, with me in his arms - and entered through the window into our dorm.

He gently laid me onto the bed, and sat in the chair sitting next to my bed and watched me. I couldn't quite move yet, and I don't think I would be able to for a couple of hours so I just stared blankly at the ceiling, because I couldn't turn my head to look at Naruto.

Although I wasn't looking at him, I could feel his gaze on me.

No-one else was in the room, and it was mostly silent, occasionally Naruto would ask how I was feeling, wondering if I could talk yet, and he would walk over to me and hold my hand in both of his brushing it to his cheek.

I was starting to get really bored, trying desperately to just turn my head an inch to look at Naruto, which was useless, my head wouldn't move.

Slowly, the feeling in my body came back to me. I felt I could twitch my fingers and toes. The bad part about that was that I hadn't moved in that long it was slightly painful and I felt my toes and fingers crack.

Naruto heard the crack when I moved my fingers and instantly stood up and was at my side.

"Hinata? Hinata if you can hear me, move your hand," Naruto i heard Naruto's voice from right beside my head.

I did as Naruto said, feeling another crack as I moved my fingers. He stroked my face gently.

"I love you, Hinata," He sighed.

It was the first time he said he loved me, and a jolt shocked through my body at the words. I wanted to reply, but I still couldn't move my mouth. I was starting to move my shoulders and legs, then my spine and my head was last.

I tried to sit up, and just about every bone in my body cracked as I moved I slumped back onto the bed as the pain jolted through me. But after every bone had cracked once, I could move pain free.

"Naruto?" It felt weird talking, my voice sounded off.

"I'm here," He smiled laying his chin on the end of my pillow.

I sat up again, and stretched my arms and legs, "Thank you," I murmured.

He gave me a confused look, "For what?"

"Saving my life. What would have happened if you didn't show up?" I asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"I'm the one who should've been here. I should have known what Pein was up to. I should've been faster," He murmured to himself angrily.

I caressed his cheek with my hand, "Don't. It's not your fault. You aren't the one who set this all up. You're trying to protect me, and you're doing great at it. I love you," I smiled at how right those words were.

He placed his arms around my waist and lifted me up off of the ground and pressed his lips against mine, I threw my arms around his neck to hold me to him.

"How cute, I was right, Naruto _is_ in love," Pein's voice was coming from on Sakura's bed.

I froze. Naruto's lips moved away from mine as he took a step back, and glared at Pein with me still in his arms, "Are you ever going to leave?" Naruto growled.

"No, probably not, I'm having too much fun," He smiled.

"Don't you think you've done enough? You've pretty much wrecked our lives, isn't that enough?" I yelled.

"No, because you're still happy, I haven't been doing a good job in destroying your lives." He explained.

"If you wanted to see us sad, you should have seen us about a week ago! When I asked you to kill me," I glowered at him.

"But I did tell you I might carry out your request, now might be the time," He smiled.

"You're not going to touch her," Naruto snarled.

"That's what you think brother," He smiled, "Oh, Hinata," He added, "I want you to meet someone," He smiled.

I froze; pretty sure I didn't want to know who he wanted me to meet. Naruto felt me freeze from in his arms and rubbed my shoulder with his hand.

"Come out," Pein said.

A young woman, who looked as though she was about thirty, came in through the window. She was fairly thin with silky brown hair and blue eyes.

I felt Naruto freeze; he obviously knew who that was.

"Mother, I'd like you to meet Hinata, Naruto's little girlfriend," Pein introduced.

"Hello, Hinata. I'm Konan, although you should already know that. We've met before," She looked at Pein then took a step closer to us, holding out her hand for me to shake it.

Met _before_? I hadn't seen her in my life. I stared at Konan for a moment, trying to remember her face, trying to remember her.

"Konan, stay away from Hinata," Naruto growled, flinging me onto his back, I gipped tightly around his neck and my legs wrapped around his waist so tight it would probably choke a normal person.

"_Konan_? Why don't you call me Mum like a normal son? Come on, Naruto, I'm not going to hurt her," She smiled encouragingly.

"You think I should trust _you_? Not after everything you've done," He yelled.

"I'm your mother, I won't do anything to hurt you," Konan said innocently.

"You are _not _my mother. I am not related to you," Naruto snarled.

I didn't dare speak; I didn't want to get anyone angry.

She was getting pretty close to us now, I saw her hesitate for a second, "Mmm… She does smell delicious, doesn't she?" She said to Pein.

"That's exactly what I thought when I first came up to her," Pein smiled.

"Stay away from her!" Naruto snarled.

"Overly protective, don't you think?" Konan looked over at Pein again.

"It might be because I've been after her a few times." Pein admitted, "Oh, and I killed her father about five years ago."

"Oh, you mean the black curly haired guy? I knew I met her somewhere before. He did smell quite like her, but she smells so much better. I can see the resemblance." She admitted.

I was on the edge, any second I was going to break down. Either start crying or start yelling, and I don't want either to happen.

Naruto could tell I was about to break down, "You've done enough! Just leave!" He growled.

I heard a knock on the door then. Oh crap. Sakura and Sasuke are back. They shouldn't be here, "Don't enter this room! Um, go for a walk or something," I yelled at the door.

"No, let's let them in,"Pein disagreed, and opened the door, I saw Sasuke quickly step in front of Sakura when he saw Pein, "Hello Sakura," He greeted her, "and you must be Sasuke,"

They were surprised to see Konan in the room; they probably had no idea who it was.

"Come in," Konan smiled at them.

They hesitated at the door, but then came into the room, staying as far away from Konan and Pein as possible and came and stood next to Naruto and me.

"What's happening?" Sasuke asked.

"Family reunion," Konan smiled.

"You are not a part of my family!" Naruto yelled.

"Please can someone explain," Sakura said, directed to me.

"We're having a party," Pein answered, "I should've thought to invite Kabuto."

I cringed away, remembering.

"Oh, how did you get free of him? Did he inject you?" Pein asked curiously.

"Yes," I growled, "Why do you care?"

"Because in approximately two hours from being injected you'll get really sick," He described.

"Why won't you leave Hinata alone? She hasn't done anything to you!" Naruto snarled.

"That was for Kabuto's sake, not mine. I was just helping a friend," Pein smiled.

"No fighting, boys," Konan smiled.

"Then how about you two leave?" Naruto growled.

"After you introduce me to your little girlfriend," Konan encouraged.

"Konan, this is Hinata. Hinata, this is Konan," He introduced, "There, now you can go."

"I want to shake her hand," Konan pushed, taking a step closer to us.

"No."

"I'm not going to hurt her," She tried.

"Why would I trust you?" Naruto glowered at her.

"Well, if you don't let me shake her hand, we won't leave," She said.

"Just do it," I encouraged.

He hesitated, "Okay," he gave up.

She had her hand held out towards me; all I had to do was reach out to shake her hand.

I slowly took my hand out from around Naruto's neck, and it was trSakurabling as I moved it towards Konan's hand.

I felt her firm grip as she shook my hand, but I winced as something poked into my palm of my hand. Naruto felt me wince and pulled me out the way as Pein and Konan then disappeared out the window.

I looked at my hand and I had a huge bleeding scratch going all the way down my palm.

"Naruto," I said, worried, "Blood."

He was frozen, staring at the blood on my palm. I held my hand as far away from his face as possible, although it wasn't very far because I was still on his back.

Naruto shook his head, as if trying to shake the scent out of it, then he quickly put me on the ground and jumped out the window in one fluid movement.

Konan probably cut my hand because she wanted Naruto to go after me because he blood is like venom to werewolves. I guessed trying to keep the blood from hitting the floor.

"I need a bandage," I turned to Sakura and Sasuke, suddenly feeling the pain in my hand.

"I'll go get it," Sakura said turning towards the door.

"What just happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Long story," I held my hand tightly, wondering how deep the cut was.

Sasuke washed the blood off of my hand then Sakura came back with a bandage, and started wrapping it around my hand.

The cut was fairly deep, I could feel it.

"Guys," I said, "I don't feel too good," I said, feeling the pain in my head. I lied down on my bed, trying to relax and ignore my throbbing head.

"Oh, are you okay? Do you need anything?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, Pein didn't say anything." I said back.

Sakura and Sasuke stayed with me, while I tried to ignore the pain in my head. It was hard, especially because I could feel the pain spreading; soon enough my stomach was aching and my legs and arms were limp.

I stared blankly at the ceiling, trying to come up with something to ease the pain. I had to cough a lot, to clear my throat enough to breathe. I could feel myself drifting into unconsciousness, but I didn't want to faint. After what seemed like hours, Naruto came back into the room.

"Naruto?" I said, my voice was all dry and it hurt to talk.

"I'm here, Hinata, I'm not going anywhere," He promised lying beside me.

I rolled over throwing my limp arms around his body and resting my head on his chest, using the last on my energy. I felt terrible, my throat was dry and my arms and legs were sore.

"Just relax now Hinata," He murmured.

"I'll try," I sighed.

That night was hard, I couldn't sleep. At all. I think I fainted at about three o'clock in the morning, at that was because I was feeling light headed.

And the next day just got worse. Naruto was going to stay with me, but I made him go to school with Sakura. So I was by myself. I've been missing a lot of days off school since I got here. I've been sick, depressed or I just wanted to ditch for the sake of it.

I got bored. But I didn't get up, because I couldn't. I tried, but it didn't turn out too well. I fell off the bed and landed face first onto the floor, as if my head didn't hurt enough already! And then I couldn't get back up on the bed. So I was stuck on the floor for the day.

"Hinata?" I heard Naruto enter the room.

"Down here," I mumbled against the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asked picking me up off of the floor.

"I fell, and then I couldn't get back up," I explained.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," I said as he put me back on the bed.

"How long were you on the floor?" He asked.

"After about lunch. After that I was trying to regain my energy so I could get back up."

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, heaps. I can move my arms and legs now, but I'm still out of energy," I said.

"Will you be better tomorrow?" He asked.

"I think so," I said stretching my arms.

I was wrong.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

"Naruto," I murmured, trying to ignore the head spin.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" He was suddenly at my side.

And I fainted into unconsciousness.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE part 1.**


	11. FIVE part 2

**CHAPTER FIVE part 2.**

A/N

Nahina: Oc means Original Character... OOC means Out Of Character (I think)... and honestly, I have no clue what AU means... lol... I really love reading your reviews, they make me smile... and my other stories are called 'The Return Of Love' and 'Demon Couple'... I advise you to read them... although none of them are quite like this one... also, I do have a couple stories on the way... I thank you for your awesomeness. XD

Izzie: Thank youuuu! =D... I am proud you think of me like that... xx

Rose Tiger: Always happy to hear from you XD... enjoy your reviews immensely, so thank you for always giving them to me... you are pretty epic, I must say =D

ANYWAY... HERE'S THE STORY XD

**He won't leave me alone! How long will this take? Will he ever leave?**

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

I opened my eyes slowly, the bright room blinded me. I refocused to see the white room. I was pretty uncomfortable, lying on two hard pillows. I stared vacantly at the room, not even realising I had never been here before. I rubbed my eyes with my fists and realized I was in a hospital. Really, that took me longer than it should have, I should've known I was in a hospital straight away, but my mind was working slowly.

"Naruto?" I asked no-one.

Naruto materialised in the doorway, "You're finally awake." He smiled.

"How long was I… uh… unconscious?" I asked.

"Three days," He answered.

"Wow. Well, at least I feel better now," I smiled.

"That's good; you were out for a while. You had me worried."

"I'm sorry!" I apologized throwing myself into his arms.

"Why are you apologizing? You have nothing to apologize for. It's not your fault," He laughed hugging me back.

"Well, I feel better now."

"Good, the doctors gave you some medication, it probably worked."

"Am I allowed to leave yet?" I asked innocently.

A nurse entered the room then, staring at some papers in her hand.

"Well, we're about to find out," Naruto murmured.

She looked up to the sound of Naruto's voice, "Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Good," I smiled.

"Well, you need to take this every two hours for the next few days," She pulled a packet of tablets out of her bag, "But apart from that you're free to leave," she smiled at me in Naruto's arms.

Naruto stood up with me and walked over to the nurse, "Here, I'll take them," he held his hand out for the packet.

She obediently handed it to him, "Make sure she takes them every two hours, and come back tomorrow with her for a check-up."

"I will," He smiled, carrying me out the door.

"Well, do you want to go back to school?" He asked me as we walked out of the hospital.

"I'm not going _anywhere _near Kabuto, ever," I sighed and hopped into his car.

"I'll be with you. But if I ever see him again, he's dead." Naruto growled as he drove back to campus.

"Well, what can we do?" I asked.

"I don't know, we should probably tell Sakura and Sasuke that you're fine," He said.

"Okay," I sighed, and jumped out the car, "Where are they?"

"Sakura is on the bench next to the oval, and Sasuke is playing footy out near her," Naruto explained and started leading the way. "I can smell them."

I followed him obediently, until Sakura was in my sights, "Sakura!" I yelled, walking up to her.

She looked around, not sure where the voice came from. Then her eyes locked on mine, "Hinata?" She mumbled getting up from next to Matsuri and walked over to me.

"You're back! Are you feeling better?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks for asking." I smiled, and then turned to Sasuke on the oval, "Sasuke!" I yelled out.

He stopped dead in his tracks, and his head snapped up in my direction, "Hinata!" He smiled, dropping the football, and running up to me.

"Hey, Sasuke! I'm back!" I smiled.

"That's great! You were gone for ages!" He stood next to Sakura.

"Yeah, well, I was unconscious for the most of it, so it didn't seem that long." I explained, "But we decided to come see you guys to tell you that I'm better. I'm just happy I can walk again."

Naruto laughed, "Yeah, and if you fall off the bed again you'd be able to get back up."

"That was hard! I was stuck with my face in the carpet, and I couldn't move. And that carpet doesn't taste too good."

"Well, since you're all better, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I have talk to my father, tell him that Konan's here too," Naruto decided, "I'll be right back, I'm going to get my phone out of my dorm."

"Alright. See you later," I smiled at Naruto as he walked off towards his dorm.

"Well, you can sit with me, Tenten and Matsuri," Sakura smiled and walked me over to the bench, "The guys are playing football."

"Cool," I took a seat next to Tenten.

"I haven't seen you in ages, where were you?" Tenten asked as I sat down.

"I was sick, I've just come back from hospital then," I replied.

"Oh my god! What happened to you? Are you okay?" Matsuri asked.

"Long story and I'm perfectly fine," I answered.

"What happened?" Tenten asked.

"Long story, don't worry about it. In summary, I got stabbed with a needle and got really sick,"

"Do you want to go dress shopping for the ball with us? We were just about to leave before you got here," Tenten asked me.

"Uh, sure. Just let me tell Naruto where I'm going first," I smiled, and started leading the way to Naruto's dorm.

Once we reached the door, I knocked on it quietly, "Naruto?" I asked.

"Don't come in!" He ordered.

I saw Tenten and Matsuri shoot some confused looks towards me and each other, but Sakura and I were used to this kind of thing.

Naruto toned his voice so I could barely hear it, but the malice in it was clear, "Go away! Now!" He growled quietly.

"So you can talk to your little girlfriend?" as soon as I heard Pein's voice my hand froze on the door handle. All the girls noticed me freeze and started glancing around them wondering what went wrong. They probably couldn't hear Pein and Naruto's conversation.

"Hinata, you can come in now," Naruto said, opening the door.

I quickly defrosted and stood next to him, "We were going to go shopping, should I go some other time?" I stared out the window where I knew Pein had went.

"No, it's okay. You can go," he picked me up in a bear hug, "Have fun."

Then he moved his face closer to my ear, "I'll keep an eye on Pein and Kabuto for you," he promised so quietly only I could hear.

"Okay," I smiled as he kissed me on the forehead, "I'll see you later." I turned towards the girls, "Let's go."

We walked out to the car park and hopped into Matsuri's red Mercedes.

"Wow. You and Naruto are so cute together," Tenten smiled as we drove towards the shops.

"Yeah, I didn't know you two were so… close," Matsuri said, trying to find the right words, "He's really nice, I never knew that before."

"That's exactly what I thought when I first talked to him," Sakura laughed as Matsuri parked in front of a shop called 'Bella.'

Tenten walked in and was straight in the dress section, and the rest of us followed behind. Tenten picked out a couple of dresses straight away, one was black with white zebra stripes going down it, and the other was a pink and red frilly top and skirt ensemble. I told her to go with the zebra stripes, because the black and white suited her blue eyes and straight red hair.

Sakura picked out a black knee length dress with a pink belt and rose on one of the shoulders for me, because it suited my dark hair.

I was about to try it on when I caught a glimpse of something from the corner of my eye. I choked back a scream and ran towards Sakura and the rest of the group.

"Does anyone have a phone?" I asked urgently.

"Yeah, why?" everyone had one.

"Has anyone got Naruto's number?" I asked, ducking down low into the ground, hiding.

"No, but I have Sasuke's," Sakura suggested.

"Sakura, duck!" I pulled her towards the ground near me, "Guys, act normal," I said, pulling Sakura into a clothes rack where no-one could see us.

"What's going on?" Matsuri asked.

"Tell you later," I mumbled from in the rack.

I took Sakura's phone and dialled Sasuke's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Sakura?"

"No, Sasuke it's me, Hinata. I need your help," I said urgently.

"What happened? Is Sakura hurt?" He asked anxiously.

"No, I need you to call Naruto, now! Sakura doesn't have his number, and my phone isn't here. Tell him, Konan's here! At 'Bella' and she looks like she's looking for something, and I have a feeling it's me," I sighed.

"Okay, I'll call him," and with that, he hung up.

"Don't say a word, Naruto is coming," I murmured to Sakura.

"What's happening?" Sakura said quietly.

"Konan is here. You know the girl who was in the room with us and Pein the other day? That's Konan," I explained, looking under the clothes for Konan.

I wasn't sure which shoes were hers, so when anyone walked past I would hold my breath and hope they kept walking.

The rest of the girls looked through the clothes, occasionally looking at our rack. They had no idea what was happening and I wasn't sure what to tell them when this was over.

"Hinata?" I heard Naruto's voice coming from in the room.

I quickly got out of the clothes rack and looked around in the direction of his voice.

"I knew you were in here," Konan appeared from behind me, making me take a couple huge steps back away from her.

"Naruto?" I cautioned keeping my eyes locked on Konan.

"Come on, Hinata. I'm not that bad," She smiled warmly.

"Oh, not at all. You only sliced my hand open," I grumbled quietly, watching the girls retreating from the corner of my eye.

"I am a very nice person. It's not my fault I kill the random person, it's in my nature," she tried.

"Naruto?" I yelled, looking around the store for him, I was positive I heard him a second ago.

"He's not here, darling. That was a recording," She smiled at me innocently.

"What do you want?" I mumbled, taking another couple steps back.

"I'm not going to hurt you, just come for a walk with me," she soothed.

"Um, no thanks," I mumbled.

"That wasn't an offer, it was an order," She growled taking a step closer to me.

"No thanks," I repeated, looking at the door.

"He's not coming, he doesn't know I'm here," She laughed.

"Well, then, I have to… go," I murmured taking more steps back towards the door.

"Yes, for a walk with me. Now!" She demanded.

"Uh…" was all I managed to spit out.

The girls were staring at Konan and me, watching intently. They knew something was going on, that Konan didn't like me. They could hear our conversation. Luckily Konan paid no attention to them, just me.

"Hinata?" I heard Naruto's voice again, and my head snapped up in the direction I heard it from.

The next second Konan was next to me, with her arms wrapped around my shoulders so I couldn't move.

"Get away from her!" Naruto growled, suddenly appearing ten metres away from us.

"If I were you I wouldn't come any closer, I could break your little girlfriend like a toothpick," She growled.

Naruto froze where he was, glaring at her in defeat, "You better not hurt her," He growled.

"I would never do that," She smiled, tightening her arms around me, making my wince away from the pain in my arms, "We're just going for a walk."

Naruto just watched me wincing, and he could do anything about it, "If you touch her you'll regret it," he threatened.

"Let's go for a walk Hinata," She smiled at me and turned towards the door.

"Naruto!" I mumbled, trying to breathe.

As soon as Konan turned around, Naruto was at my side. He punched Konan in the face, and hauled me out of her arms.

That's when she decided to fight back; she grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt, held him off of the ground and hit him in the face and in the gut.

I slowly started backing away from them, my eyes glued on Naruto. He didn't look as though he was hurt, which was a relief.

As soon as she dropped Naruto onto the ground, he jumped to his feet and literally kicked her out of the shop and turned back to me, "Are you hurt?" He murmured.

"No, I'm fine," I said, but the fear was still clear in my wide eyes, "Are you?"

"Let's go, now," He murmured, dragging me out the door.

I caught a last glimpse of Tenten, Matsuri and Sakura's surprised faces as Naruto picked me up and walked out of the shop.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

Soon enough we were back at campus, "Wow. How fast can you run?" I asked as we started walking at human pace towards the boys' dormitory.

"The fastest I've run was 68 kilometres." He smiled as my mouth dropped open.

"Wow." I repeated.

We walked into his dorm, where Sasuke was laying on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Hey Sasuke," I smiled at him.

"Hinata," He breathed, "What happened? Where's Sakura?"

"Konan was at the store. And Sakura is with Matsuri and Tenten."

It was silent for a couple of minutes, though it was not in the awkward silence sort of way. I looked up at Naruto's face and he was deep in thought.

Naruto turned to me, "I should leave, go away from here," He sighed.

"W_hat_? Why?" I asked, surprise and horror crossed my face.

"You're not safe when I'm around," He explained, looking down.

"I'm not safe when you're not around either," I pleaded.

"But if I leave, they'll leave too," He protested.

"Please don't. Don't go!" I tried.

"It's the only way," he avoided eye contact.

I stood up from off of the bed and threw myself in Naruto's arms, "_Please _don't go," I begged, "Naruto, you're the only one keeping me sane. I need you," he can't leave me. I would go back into that depression if he left. I could feel the tears coming. I held my breath pushing them back.

He hugged me back, finally looking up from the ground, his face softening up. "I love you."

"I know," I smiled reaching on the tips of my toes so I could throw my arms around his neck and kiss him. He lifted me up off of the ground, and kissed back holding me there.

"Get a room!" Sasuke teased, I hadn't realised he was still there.

I laughed, taking my lips unwillingly away from Naruto, "We're in a room."

"You have a point," he laughed too.

Then Sakura, Matsuri and Tenten entered the room.

"Hinata! Are you okay?" Tenten asked, "Who was that girl? Why does she hate you?"

I looked up at Naruto, not sure what my story was. He answered with half-truths, "Her name was Konan, and she's after Hinata because she doesn't like me at all. When she threatens Hinata, it gets me angry, which is just what she wants," Naruto lied so smoothly, even _I _almost believed him, and I was there.

"Why doesn't she like you?" Matsuri asked, surprised.

I realised I didn't know the answer to that question either, "That is a long story," he replied.

"Well, I better get going. I'll see you guys later," Tenten smiled and turned towards the door.

"Wait, Tenten. I'm coming with you," Matsuri added walking out with Tenten.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

After a couple minutes of silence I looked up at Naruto, "Why don't Pein and Konan like you and your dad?"

"Well, it all started when we got out of the orphanage. My dad and I didn't like what they were doing, he hated the thought of them killing humans. So we made a compromise. We tried to get Konan and Pein to only kill animals like we were, but they were stubborn, they didn't care about the people they killed," I cringed, thinking of my dad. Naruto hugged me and continued, "We left them, because blood they spilled around us was too much, making us sick. They were angry at us; they aren't the type of people who get over things. When we ever come across them, they try to ruin what's left of our lives, so here we are," He finished.

"And because of my extremely bad luck I ended up with the werewolves and vampires, they've like been with me through all the major parts of my life," I grumbled.

"I swear, they _will _pay for doing all that to you," He promised.

But I didn't want that, well I did want them to pay. But not by Naruto, I didn't want them to fight Naruto, it isn't safe for him.

"Don't get hurt," I ordered.

"Don't worry, I won't." He smiled.

"Good."

"Why do you have to have so many enemies?" Sakura suddenly asked.

"Konan and Pein aren't my… Well, they are. But that one isn't my fault, the rest… are." I laughed, "Major bad luck."

"I feel bad for you," Sasuke laughed.

"I think my… dad… had some seriously bad luck too. I probably got it from him," I suggested.

"Probably…" Naruto trailed off, deep in thought.

"True, he was always getting himself in trouble," Sasuke smiled.

I never thought of it that way, so I got my bad luck from him. It runs in the family. I wonder what other mysterious things had happened to him. It sucked that he had to go through this too, and he died by vampire attack. I wonder if I have the same fate, it sure seems like it right now.

We stood in silence for a while, taking that new theory in. Then finally I yawned, "Do you want to go back to your dorm?" Naruto asked.

"Okay," I murmured and he lead the way to the girls dormitory.

"Hey, Miss Tass, I'll be right back. Just taking Hinata to her dorm," Naruto explained as we walked through the doors.

"Five minutes," She smiled, eyes flickering between me and Naruto.

"Yepp," he smiled back and headed up the stairs with me at his side.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE part 2**

I hope you enjoyeeeeddd XD

Oh, a note...

Taz's life... weeelll, Taz and her twin sister are in the middle of World War 3 right now... and it is sooo much fun... its an official prank war, and so far the scores are 4 all... lol... XD


	12. SIX

**CHAPTER SIX**

**This is death! I can't bear hearing any more of this! Do you **_**want**_** me to hit you?**

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

Something was wrong. _Very _wrong.

I hadn't heard from Pein in two weeks. He is up to something. _Big_. We are in big trouble. Naruto knows he's up to something too, but neither of us know what.

I walked back to my dorm with Sakura on Tuesday night, because Naruto had footy practice. I had quit cheerleading, it wasn't safe. Well, that was my excuse.

When I walked into the room I saw a little envelope sitting on my pillow. I was hesitant to touch it, but after a couple of minutes of staring at it, the curiosity won over and I picked it up. Luckily nothing exploded.

I pulled out two photo from inside the envelope and froze where I stood. The first was a picture of my family, the one that was in a frame hanging in our lounge room. It was ripped, so there was a hole where my dad was. I was seven years old when that photo was taken. I stared at that picture for a while, not sure if I wanted to look at the next one.

How did he get this picture? Did he know where I lived? I couldn't bear the thought of him standing in my house. I was glaring at the hole in the picture. I threw the picture across the room, it didn't go far, it just fluttered to the floor. I quickly looked up to the other picture and almost fainted.

No. This can't be. Why? I stared at the picture in my hands, holding back the tears. It was horrible. My dad. Covered in blood. In the middle of the forest. He was covered in scars and bite marks. They _tortured _him. Why? They can't do that.

I couldn't move. My body had locked down, and I had no idea how to unlock it. That was probably a good thing because if I wasn't locked down, I'd probably go after Pein and punch him in the face as hard as I could.

I didn't notice Sakura was in the room until she ran up to me to see why I had frozen. I realised I was crying then, but I didn't care. Sakura took the photo out of my hands and took a long glance at it. She looked at the man in the picture then up at me. She could probably see the resemblance. As soon as she realised what it was, she dropped the photo as if it was on fire.

I still couldn't move; my hands were up as if I was still holding the photo. If I stood like that in a shopping center people would probably think I was a mannequin.

Sakura slowly walked back over to me, and kept glancing to the photo that was face down into the carpet. I followed her gaze and noticed that there was some writing on the back of the photo. I looked at the other one, and too, there was writing on the back.

I slowly defrosted and walked to the horrific picture first, picked it up and read the writing written neatly on the back.

It took me three tries to read the small paragraph on the back, and I realized it was because I was trembling so much.

_That was a fun night. I have a feeling we'll be having another one just like that soon. And you're invited. You will follow in your father's footsteps, too bad the same thing won't happen to _your _children, because you won't be alive to have any. That's too bad. _

I couldn't look at the other photo, I was terrified. Terrified of what happened to my dad, and terrified of what would happen to me. Soon.

Sakura reached me then, it took her long enough. She read the card in my hand and I saw her cringe away from me from the corner of my eye. She quickly turned to me, wrapping her arms around me comfortingly as I stood, shocked and still.

Sasuke loudly stomped into the room then, and when he took in our expressions, he immediately scanned the room for danger.

Sakura's head snapped up in his direction, and she slowly walked over to him. I couldn't move, still.

"What's going on?" He asked Sakura.

Sakura just looked at the photo that was still in my hand, and he followed her gaze and walked over to me.

He read the photo with a confused look on his face, then took it out of my hand and flipped it over. He knew what my dad looked like so he knew who it was. I saw his eyes widen as he took that all in. He looked up at me worriedly.

His head then whipped towards the door as Naruto appeared in the doorway. After taking in my tortured expression and the tears dripping down my face, he was at my side at once.

He caught me in his iron grip, and shot a meaningful glance at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him blankly and passed him the photo.

I felt Naruto's arms tighten around me as he looked at the photo in his hands. He was staring at me, worried.

"Flip it over," Sasuke said vacantly from beside us.

Naruto did as Sasuke said and read the words written on the back. I heard him curse under his breath, and look down at me again.

"He is going to pay," Naruto murmured, "Pay with his life."

I unfroze and turned to throw my arms around Naruto's waist.

"When exactly are you going to do that? Just so I'm prepared," Pein laughed from the window.

I slowly turned around so I could see Pein, "How _dare _you? You _tortured _him! He didn't do anything to you!" I yelled, Naruto was restraining me now so I wouldn't go after him.

"He asked for it," Pein laughed, "Well, you should be happy. It was either you or him," He laughed.

I hesitated, "What?"

"Don't you remember? Well, here's the story. You smelt so…. Delicious. I wanted you all along. Your father got in the way of that. We had you in our grasp, and he gave himself up for you," Pein laughed.

I was getting flickers of what happened that night. But I couldn't quite put them together. I stared vacantly at Pein, trying to remember.

"What?" Naruto said.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I was about to kill Hinata, and then her father walked into the lounge room, he begged us not to kill her. He even offered his own life up for her. I was going to kill her next, but he told her to run for it. I couldn't find her, so I tortured him. This is my revenge on him," Pein smiled.

"I… can't… remember," I muffled.

"Then Konan found you, running away from your house. She approached you, but you were angry and slapped her across the face," Pein laughed, "I wish I was there to see that. Then you made your escape."

Naruto took a step closer to Pein, "That's it! You have crossed the line," Naruto growled, and tensed, preparing to attack.

"Well, that's my queue to leave," Pein said and disappeared out of the room.

"Oh my god, Hinata! Why can't you remember _that_?" I realized Sakura was in the room when she spoke.

"I don't know," I mumbled, staring vacantly at the window.

Naruto turned back to me, "He _will _pay. Pay with his life," Naruto snarled.

"Don't. You'll get hurt." I begged.

"Who cares what happens to me? He _will _pay. Soon."

"_I _care what happens to you. So _don't _do anything dangerous." I pleaded.

Then I noticed the other photo was still face down on the floor. I slowly walked over to it and picked it up to examine the words written on the back.

_Your dad is already gone, guess who's next._

Great, why does he want me to die so much? I don't smell _that _nice, do I? I wanted Pein and Konan stopped, but I didn't want Naruto to have to do it. He's not as strong as them, he said so himself. And there would be two against one.

Suddenly there was a quiet knock on the door, "Sakura? Hinata? Can I come in?" Matsuri's voice was slightly muffled by the door.

"Yeah," Sakura answered.

Mattie opened the door and entered the room, she seemed surprised to see the room so crowded. I wiped the tears off my face, but she could probably still tell that I had been crying.

"Hinata? Are you okay?"

_Great_ she did notice, "I'm okay," I mumbled throwing the photo onto the floor when she wasn't looking; I didn't want to see that anymore.

Naruto walked to my side at human pace, trying to act normal for Matsuri, "It'll be okay. This will all work out," He murmured putting his arms around me.

"What did you come here for?" Sakura asked.

"Someone from the Darent College is out there looking for you Hinata. He's not very happy because he can't find you," Mattie explained.

"Kabuto. Great. Does he know how to leave me alone? What does he want?" I asked Matsuri.

"I don't know, he's just asking everyone where you are."

"Well, we better find out," I murmured.

Matsuri lead the way and the rest of us followed. Naruto had his arm around me, and I was trying to make sure I looked like I hadn't been crying.

Well, I was right. There he was, standing in the middle of a crowd of people. When he saw me his eyes widened, then got angrier. He stepped forward, away from the crowd and towards us.

Matsuri stopped then, and took a few steps back until she was safely behind us.

"Stay _away _from my girl!" Kabuto exploded staring at Naruto's arm around me.

"Here we go," I mumbled under my breath.

"Since when has she ever been _your _girl?" Naruto asked calmly.

"Since the day we were in the shed!" Kabuto growled.

"I would call that assault!" I yelled.

"You're the one who wanted me to untie you!" Kabuto said, slightly calmer.

"So I could make a run for it! And thanks for stabbing me with that needle, I really appreciated getting sick," I said sarcastically.

I only half realised that everyone was watching and listening intently to every word that came out of our mouths.

"Well, you obviously weren't going to cooperate. So I had no choice," Kabuto answered.

"Of course you had a choice! You could've let her go!" Naruto yelled.

"Stay out of this! It has nothing to do with you! And take your hands off of her! She doesn't _belong _to you!"

I felt Naruto tense by my side, he was getting angry now. "It has _everything _to do with me! So what are you going to do about it?"

"How about I kick your ass," Kabuto smiled, taking another step closer to us.

"Don't you remember what happened last time?" Naruto sighed and took a step in front of me.

"Last time you caught me off guard." Kabuto took another couple steps forward.

I saw Sasuke take a step closer to Kabuto so I turned to him, "Stay out of this, Sasuke. Naruto has it covered."

"Okay," Sasuke replied and stepped back to Sakura.

"You should back off before you get hurt," Naruto warned.

"How about _you _stay away from Hinata, before _you_ get hurt," Kabuto growled.

"Not a chance."

"Well, you asked for it," Kabuto ran over towards Naruto with his fists clenched.

Naruto was faster, before Kabuto even had a chance to swing at him, he grabbed the collar of his shirt and held him up until his feet were off of the ground, "Well, here you are… again," Naruto growled.

"You think you're so cool, don't ya? Well, I got news for you. You aren't! The girl doesn't even like you! She likes me!"

"You have no idea how wrong you are. And I don't think you're in a very good position for arguing with me right now," Naruto growled.

"I can do whatever the hell I want, and I am right! It's so obvious that she likes me!" Kabuto looked over to me as I took a step closer to them, "You like me more than Naruto, right babe?"

"Naruto," I growled, "Bring him here for a sec."

Naruto gave me a confused look, but did as I said. He brought him to me and held him closer to the ground.

I stepped towards him until I was comfortably close to his face, "Look, I don't like you and I _never _will, you're just going to have to deal with that," my voice got darker as I finished.

I slowly moved my left hand towards his face as if to caress his cheek, but instead of caressing his cheek, I gripped it tightly. Then with my right hand I punched him in the face as hard as I could.

"I guess that answers your question," Naruto laughed and threw Kabuto onto the ground.

"Let's go," I mumbled and turned around.

"Alright," Naruto agreed and followed me.

"Don't walk away from me!" I turned around to the sound of Kabuto's voice.

"What do you want now?" I yelled.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Kabuto growled, "After everything I've done for you!"

"Like what? What have you done for me?" I shouted.

"That's it!" Kabuto turned towards the crowd, "Luke! Get over here!"

A huge guy with black hair stepped out of the crowd then. And I pushed myself back into Naruto's chest, "Oh crap," I murmured.

"Don't worry," Naruto soothed, "I'm here."

"What do you want?" Luke asked Kabuto.

"I want you to get Naruto out of my way so I can _talk _to Hinata," It was obvious what he meant by talk and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"So you're Naruto?" Luke asked taking a few steps closer to us.

"Yeah, that's me," Naruto said calmly taking a step in front of me.

"What did you do to Kabuto?" He growled.

"Not much. He deserved what he got," Naruto didn't seem bothered by the anger in Luke's voice.

"What did you do to him?" He asked again.

"He took _my _girl away from me! Just because he's jealous because she likes me more!" Kabuto answered.

"She _isn't _your girl! She doesn't even like you! How long will it take for you to realize that?" Naruto was no longer calm.

"Is that the girl?" Luke asked pointing to me.

"Yeah," Kabuto said, ignoring Naruto's glare.

"Wait, if you like her so much, why am I moving Naruto out the way so you could hit her?" Luke asked confused.

"Because the little bitch punched me first," Kabuto growled.

"Hitting a girl is not cool man," Sasuke suddenly entered this conversation.

I totally agree with Sasuke. Violence against women, Australia says no. What happened to the rule that says guys can't hit girls?

"No-one asked you!" Kabuto retorted.

"I was just sayin."

"Luke, move Naruto out of the way," Kabuto instructed.

"Sorry mate, no hard feelings okay?" Luke said to Naruto.

"No hard feelings," Naruto smiled and took a step towards Luke.

I didn't like seeing Naruto going up against Luke, even though I knew Naruto was stronger than him. Luke was just so _big_.

Naruto took a few more steps forward, getting further away from me. Sasuke then took Naruto's spot next to me, just in case.

Luke made the first move, trying to punch Naruto in the gut, but Naruto dodged it swiftly. Luke was starting to get really angry because his punches weren't hitting anything.

Finally Naruto decided to fight back; he kicked Luke in the gut, sending him flying a couple of meters back.

That made Luke really angry, he jumped back up and charged at Naruto like a bull.

"Naruto!" I warned.

"Don't worry, Hinata," Naruto soothed, "I'll be fine."

Naruto dodged him again, but this time Luke didn't stop and turn around to charge at him again. He was charging straight for me. This isn't going to turn out well.

"Naruto!" I yelled, just as Luke was about to crash into me.

I closed my eyes tightly, but after a second I realized something should've happened. I opened my eyes and saw Naruto standing in front of me, and Luke next to a large boulder with a huge crack in it.

"Whoops," I heard Naruto mumble under his breath.

I slowly walked up to him and placed my lips near his ear, "You hit him a bit _too _hard, didn't you?"

"Just a little," He laughed.

"Well, I think we'd better go. He's going to be a bit angry when he comes back to consciousness." I guessed.

"Good idea," he agreed quickly and started walking off, with me by his side.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

Sasuke and Sakura quickly followed quietly, and we headed off to our dorm. As soon as we entered the main door to the girl's dormitory, Miss Tass came up to us.

"Sorry, but you've got to go to the gym. Tsunade-sensei needs to tell everyone some news." Miss Tass explained.

"Oh," Sakura answered, and we all headed off in the opposite direction.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

Luckily when we walked towards the gym, Luke and Kabuto had already left, so we were safe. We entered the gym and took a seat on one of the chairs that were set up. The chairs covered every inch of the gym, apart from where a small stage was set up at the front.

We waited a bit while everyone took a seat, and finally Tsunade-sensei got up on the stage with a microphone.

"Hello, students. I have brought this assembly together because there are some news I have to tell you. The Darent College have come to me to tell me they would need a day to finish off the decorations without interference of us." Tsunade-sensei explained, "So I have decided that we will be going on a small excursion to the pool and recreation center for a bit of fun." The crowd erupted with cheers then, everyone was keen to go.

"We will go tomorrow, and it's just a day trip. You will be required to take one of the buses, even if you do have your own car so we all stay together. Everyone will meet up at the car park at 8:30 am so we can get going, don't be late unless you want to stay behind. Okay, well, that's all. You're dismissed." Tsunade-sensei finished.

"This'll be great. It will be a whole _day _without Pein or Kabuto annoying us," I laughed.

"Vacation," Naruto agreed.

"Well, I can't wait," Sasuke smiled.

"Finally some fun around here," Sakura added.

"Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow," Sasuke smiled, "Come on, Naruto."

"See you tomorrow," Naruto smiled.

"Yepp, I'll call you if anything happens before then," I smiled back.

"Hurry up Naruto!" Sasuke laughed, "You can be so slow sometimes!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," He turned and walked away with Sasuke.

"Let's go," I turned to Sakura and started walking back to our dorm.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

"Oh no," I mumbled as we walked into my dorm.

On my bed, was another envelope. I wasn't going to look at it, I mentally promised myself. I just walked over to it and threw it in one of my empty draws.

"What do you think it is?" Sakura asked.

"Don't want to know. But probably more photos," I decided and relaxed on my bed, and stared at the ceiling.

"Let's get some sleep," Sakura decided, "We've got a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah," I agreed

Finally, there will be a day without drama… hopefully.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

"Umm… Hinata? Hinata? Wake up." Sakura's voice brought me back into consciousness.

"What?" I mumbled, trying to sit up.

"You'd better get ready, we'll be getting on the bus in an hour."

"Oh!" I opened my eyes wide, and looked around the room.

I quickly got out of bed and headed for the shower with a casual top and board shorts to wear for the day.

I quickly got ready, but when I walked back into my room I saw another one.

An envelope, _what a surprise _I thought to myself sarcastically.

But when I was about to throw this one in the draw I noticed it had Naruto's name on it, not mine. So instead I threw it in my bag and finished getting ready.

I waited while Sakura blow-dried her hair, and then we walked towards the car park.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**

_Thank you for all your reviews!_

_you guys are quite awesome. _

_And I enjoy how you have nothing but good reviews for me._

_That is all._

_XX Taz =D_


	13. SEVEN

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**A day without trouble? That's got to be a first! Cherish the moment! It won't last long.**

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

We found Naruto and Sasuke talking to Temari, Shikamaru and Tenten when we reached the car park, which was a surprise.

"Hey guys," I greeted them when I reached the group.

"Hey," Temari smiled.

"Hi," Tenten kept glancing between me and Naruto with a huge smile on her face.

"You must be Hinata. I'm Shikamaru," Shikamaru held his hand out.

I shook it absently, wondering how to get away from these guys for a minute, "Hey Shikamaru."

Naruto seemed to notice my distraction, "Hinata, I need to talk to you for a minute," He said, dragging me away from the group.

"What is it?" He asked as soon as we were alone.

"Not sure," I said honestly, "When I got back yesterday there was another envelope, but I didn't open it, because I really didn't want to know what was inside it. Then this morning, I got another… well, it had your name on it so here," I took the envelope out of my bag and gave it to him.

"What does he want?" Naruto murmured absently taking the photo out of the envelope.

He held it up and I noticed there was writing on the back, it read: _good luck, brother. I'm feeling a bit of déjà vu, history seems to repeat itself a fair bit, don't you think? _What's that supposed to mean?

I looked up at Naruto's now enraged and pained face, "What is it?" I asked.

He unexpectedly threw his arms around me; I carefully took the picture out of his hands and hugged him back looking at the photo.

_What? _It doesn't make any sense. I can't remember this. The picture was of me, with a blood scratch dripping down my left arm. I was on the ground holding my arm in pain next to Pein who was smiling at me.

"I… don't… remember." I mumbled.

I suddenly froze.

Naruto moved me so he could see my face, "What? Hinata? Are you okay?"

I barely heard him; I was occupied with my own theory. I moved my hand out from behind Naruto's back, and pulled my left sleeve up and stared at my scar that travelled all the way down the inside of my arm.

"He did _that_?" Naruto growled.

"I… don't know. I can't remember it. I think so." I mumbled.

I turned around to head back to the group, but they were all staring at us, wide eyed. They knew something was going on.

I saw Sasuke say something to them, but we were too far away to hear what. He then grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her over to us.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked alarmed, as soon as he and Sakura reached us.

I passed him the photo without a word.

I saw Sakura's mouth drop open when she realised that it was me, and Sasuke was staring at it wide eyed.

Sakura then saw my scar on my arm, "Hinata? That must've hurt. Like _heaps_. How did you survive?" I felt Naruto flinch, probably imagining it like I was. I was trying desperately to remember it, but nothing was coming to me.

Sasuke flipped the photo and read it out aloud, "Good luck, brother. I'm feeling a bit of déjà vu, history seems to repeat itself a fair bit, don't you think?"

"I can't remember!" I growled in frustration, staring at my scar.

"He _hurt _you! He is going to pay for that." Naruto said his voice strangled.

I shook my head, trying to clear the thoughts from my head. I took the photo out of Sasuke's hand and ripped into little pieces.

Naruto put his arms back around me, and I watched as the little pieces of the photo flutter to the ground.

I saw Tenten, Temari and Shikamaru coming towards us from the corner of my eye, "The rest of them are coming." I informed them.

"Everyone get on a bus!" Tsunade-sensei yelled from the front of the car park.

Well, at least I wasn't going to have to explain anything to the rest of the guys… yet. Naruto pulled me to one of the buses, and Sasuke and Sakura followed. I stamped really hard on the remains of the photo on the ground as I walked past it.

We all took a seat at the back of the bus, and soon enough, Temari, Tenten and Shikamaru were there too.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" Tenten asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied, trying to think of an excuse.

"What just happened?" Temari asked.

I was out of ideas, "Umm…." Well, that was the best I could come up with.

I looked over at Naruto, but he was still mad, no help there. I quickly turned to Sasuke and Sakura for help.

"It's, er, Kabuto again," Sakura lied.

"Yeah, he just won't leave Hinata alone. Naruto's getting pissed," Sasuke quickly agreed.

"He better watch himself," Naruto growled, and I wondered if he was really talking about Pein.

"Can we all forget it for the day?" I asked, "It's the only day he won't be able to bother us, we should be happy."

"Okay," Sakura agreed.

I looked up at Naruto, "Please," I said quietly.

He finally looked at me, knowing what I really meant. "Okay," He sighed.

"Good," I smiled.

"Cheater," He mumbled under his breath.

"What?" I laughed, "Am not! You're the one who cheats," I accused.

"I'll take you on any day," He smiled.

"Bring it! You're on!" I laughed.

"Wait until you're off of the bus, guys, we don't want to have to walk back because you two break the bus," Sasuke laughed and the rest of us joined.

"Fine, be that way," I smiled.

Then the bus stopped in front of a huge swimming pool, surrounded by sand and a massive building which must be the recreation center, it was even bigger than the pool.

"Wow," I said looking out the window.

"This is going to be interesting," Sasuke smiled as we all stepped out of the bus.

Naruto put his arms around my shoulders, "Let's go."

I stepped out of his hug, "You're not going to hug me, 'cause then you won't let me go, and I'll be stuck for the rest of the day," I decided.

"You know me too well," He laughed.

"Now we can go," I smiled and followed Tema and Shikamaru to the pool.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

We all sat at benches just on the edge of the sand, some people were playing beach volleyball near us and Tenten had joined them. So it was just Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Tema, Shikamaru and me.

"Sasuke, can I have permission to bring Naruto down now? I promise I won't break… _everything_," I laughed.

"Go ahead," Sasuke laughed.

Naruto stood up then and smiled at me, "Oh crap, run!" I laughed and took a couple steps back, "Sasuke didn't give you permission to take me down! So you can't!"

"I don't need permission," He laughed.

"Cheater."

"Fine, I'll play fair," He turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke, can I have permission to throw Hinata in the water?"

"Say no! He can't!" I begged.

"Go ahead Naruto," Sasuke laughed.

"There you go, I've got permission. Are you happy now? You finished stalling?" He laughed.

"Not quite, but I'm out of ideas,"

"Well, then, didn't you say you were going to take me down?"

"Yeah, but if I get any closer, you'll pick me up and throw me in the water."

"Well, you're stuffed then, aren't ya?" He took a step closer.

I took a step back and nearly fell into someone playing beach volleyball, "Whoops," I laughed and made a run for it.

He got to me in no time, and before I knew it I was hanging upside down in his arms, "Well, you're stuck," He teased.

"Why do I always end up in this position?"

He carried me back over to the group, "Now what do I do with her?" He asked.

"Let me go?" I tried.

"Give up," He laughed.

"Never!"

"Throw her in the water," Sakura decided.

"Sakura! You're supposed to be on my team!" I accused.

"There's team's now, eh?" Sakura laughed.

"She just needs help to take me down," Naruto decided.

"I don't need help to take you down."

"Says the girl who's stuck in mid-air and can't get down,"

"I can get down! I just… don't want to,"

"Well, then, I'll wait until you decide you want to," He laughed.

"Just throw me in the water already," I tried.

"Alright, alright," He walked over to the edge, I looked over to the guys behind us and mouthed the words, 'push him in' to them. They seemed to realise what I was going on about and got up to get him in the water.

He dropped me face-first into the water then, and a second after I hit the water, I felt a huge splash around me. When I resurfaced I was surprised to see Naruto standing on the water's edge, I looked around and everyone else was in the water.

"Cheater," I mumbled as he jumped in the water.

He was right next to me then, "I didn't cheat; you're the one who needed their help. And even with their help, you couldn't get me in,"

"Cheater," I repeated.

He just laughed and put his arms around me, "I love you," He murmured and kissed me on the cheek. I turned around and hugged him back. I glanced over his shoulder for a moment, and then noticed Kiba was staring at me. I quickly looked away, so it didn't look like I noticed.

"Creepy," I mumbled.

"What?" Naruto turned around trying to realise what I was going on about.

"Kiba was staring at us," I mumbled.

"Oh," Naruto contemplated that, "Is he still not over you?"

"I dunno," I sighed, "it's sort of creepy I think," I decided.

"But I guess if you saw Ino, she'd be doing the same thing," Naruto guessed.

My eyes scanned the water and land, looking for her, "You're right," I quickly looked away from her glare, "Well, at least Kiba doesn't glare."

"Doesn't it feel weird to you? Kiba and Ino watching our every move?" I asked.

"I don't care about Ino and Kiba, I don't care what anyone thinks," He said.

I found my chance to get Naruto back, I quickly dunked his head under water, but he still had his arms around me so he dragged me down with him.

"Cheater," I repeated when we resurfaced.

"You say that all the time, when have I ever cheated?"

"There's a list,"

I then spotted Sakura and Sasuke from the corner of my eye, so I swam over to them.

Sakura laughed as we reached them, "How _dare _you throw us all in the water?" She accused Naruto.

"I told you he was a cheater," I laughed.

"I think we should get him back," Sasuke decided.

"Agreed," I glared at Naruto.

"Let's get him," Sakura laughed.

We all went after him splashing him and dunking his head under the water, "This isn't fair," he laughed when he could speak.

"Too bad," I laughed and dunked his head under again.

"That's it you asked for it," He laughed and ducked under water.

Suddenly I felt something grab my foot and started pulling me under, "Naruto!" I screamed as he pulled me under the water.

I resurfaced about ten metres away from where I was, "Naruto! Let go of me!" I kicked and twisted, trying to get him to let go of my foot, but I accidently kicked him in the face instead, "Sorry!" I apologized.

He resurfaced then, "That was a low blow."

"Sorry!" I repeated throwing my arms around him.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," He laughed.

"Good." I turned around and looked over to Sakura and Sasuke, who were laughing and swimming over to us.

"Here comes Sakura and Sasuke," Naruto smiled watching them swim up to us.

"Hey, where did Tema and Shikamaru go?" I wondered.

"They went to play volleyball after I threw them in the pool," Naruto explained.

"Hey guys," Sakura and Sasuke reached us then.

"Hey," I greeted them.

"What do you want to do now?" Naruto asked.

"What are you sick of me kicking your butt?" I laughed.

"Don't you mean kicking me in the face?" Naruto glared at me.

"It was an accident... but you deserved it anyway," I teased, glaring back at him.

"Okay, stop arguing guys, can we do something else?" Sakura asked.

"How about we go check out the rec. center?" Sasuke asked.

"Alright, I'm in," I decided and followed Sasuke to the edge of the pool.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

Tenten caught up with us when we were walking to the center, "Can I join you guys? I'm sick of playing volleyball," She smiled.

"Sure," I smiled back as we walked through the front doors of the enormous center.

I glanced around the room there was a man about our age sitting at the front desk facing away from us looking at some papers and talking on the phone.

I had a feeling I knew who he was from somewhere, the sandy-brown hair looked familiar to me, but I couldn't see his face so I couldn't be sure.

Naruto seemed to notice my preoccupation, "What is it Hina?"

"I think I know that guy from somewhere," I said staring at the back of his head trying to remember him.

"Who?" Sasuke joined the conversation, "The guy at the front desk?"

"Yeah, I can't remember where I remember him from though."

Suddenly the man turned around towards us, finally realising there were other people in the room besides him.

"What can I do for you today?" He asked.

I suddenly had a strange flashback, remembering the guy. Then wishing I had walked away when I had the chance. It was Anthony.

"Oh no," I mumbled under my breath.

I took a step back, hoping he wouldn't remember me. Naruto looked down at me, and stood slightly in front of me probably wondering what was going on.

"Who is that?" Naruto asked me.

"Anthony," Sasuke answered, on the edge of laughter.

"It's not funny, Sasuke." I said, and then cringed, remembering

"Who's Anthony?" Tenten asked me.

"Hinata's ex," Sasuke answered as I was about to speak.

Naruto just raised his eyebrows at me.

"This isn't going to turn out too well," I murmured.

"Hinata?" Anthony said, staring at me.

"Er, hey," I said uneasily.

"I haven't seen you in ages! You're looking good. How are you?" He asked.

Sasuke and I both stared, open-mouthed at him. He was being so… _nice_. He _hated _me last time we met, mainly because I broke up with him.

"Uh… I'm fine," I answered.

"Well that's good, is that Sasuke?" Anthony got up to walk over to us.

"Yeah, it's me," Sasuke answered.

"Please explain," Naruto whispered to me, feeling me push myself back into him.

"If you can get me outta here," I said.

"Alright, let's go," Naruto said and started walking towards the door to the next room.

"I'll, uh, see you… later Anthony," Sasuke said as we walked a bit too fast out of the room.

"Okay," Anthony called after us, "I'll come see you in my lunch break; we've got a _lot_ of catching up to do."

We walked into a gym full of weights and treadmills and took a seat in one of the chairs in the corner of the room.

"That was awkward," Tenten said the same time Naruto asked "Now can you explain?"

"Sasuke. You explain it," I told him.

"Well, Anthony went out with Hinata in year ten. But Anthony was a… a _controlling_ person. He wasn't very nice to Hinata, he would push her around and he tried to… force her to do what he wanted. She ended up punching him in the face and breaking up with him; even _I_ had a go at him. He didn't like us very much after that." Sasuke explained as I cringed.

"I officially don't like that guy," Sakura decided.

Naruto didn't look very happy, "He did _what_?" Naruto growled.

"Now you see why that was so… _uncomfortable_ back there," Sasuke sighed.

"I don't want to see him again," I decided.

"That's really creepy. You know, all the creepy stalker-like guys go for you. Well… apart from Naruto," She quickly added, making me laugh.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure Naruto fits in the creepy stalker-like category too." I laughed.

"Hey!" Naruto complained, "Creepy, maybe, but I'm definitely not stalker-like."

"Oh, crap. Here he comes," Tenten warned us, "I think I'd rather go play volleyball then be stuck in this awkward conversation. I'll see you guys when he leaves."

"That's a good idea," I laughed, "Too bad I can't just walk away, he'd follow me."

"Hey, guys, there you are! I'm on my lunch break now, so do you mind if I come and sit with you for a while?" Anthony walked up to us as Tenten walked away in the opposite direction.

"Yes, I do mind thank you very much," I mumbled under my breath.

Naruto's expression slightly hardened as Anthony came and sat next to me.

"So how have you been?" Anthony asked me, "I thought you were off to a different college, Tearth or something."

"I changed my mind," I mumbled.

"Well, that's cool. I'm surprised, you look so different, I hardly recognised you. But I love the new look, you look hot. Anything interesting happen in your life since we last saw each other?" He asked.

"No." I lied coldly.

"You're not being very talkative, why don't you introduce me to your new friends?" He offered.

"This is Naruto, and this is Sakura," I introduced.

"Why are you acting so cold? I didn't do anything to you, did I? Sorry if you wanted me to write to you or something," He tried.

"No, I'm fine," I said.

"Wait, are you still mad for me dumping you?" He asked suddenly.

"What? You didn't dump me, I dumped you, remember?" I said, surprised.

He thought about it for a moment, "Hinata? You're the dog who punched me in the face? I thought that was someone else. I really liked you," He said sadly.

"Excuse me? You didn't like me. You treated me like rubbish, that's why I dumped you," I growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry if it seemed that way Hinata, but I really _did _like you, and I didn't mean to treat you like that. If you give me another chance I'll prove to you how much I care," He begged.

"Uh, no thanks," I said awkwardly.

"Why not? I promise I'll be nice to you. I'll do anything for you," He pleaded.

Okay, now he was sounding a little desperate, "I'm sorry, Anthony, but I'm taken," I was _so _not sorry.

"Dump him then!" He tried.

"No," I growled.

"He's probably some dumb imbecile anyway! I'm so much better."

"Excuse me?" Naruto growled.

That startled him, "_You're _going out with Hinata? She could never get anyone like you to go out with her! What? Did she bribe you or something?"

Okay, _now _I'm mad. "What did you just say?" I growled, "Do you _want _me to hit you again?"

"Hey, I'm sticking up for you here. He's not good enough for you; he's not as cool as me."

"Just shut up," I growled.

"Stop being so mean to me! I'm being nice to you here! Sticking up for you like a _real _boyfriend should!"

"I'm _not _going to go out with you! I _never _will! So just go _away_!" I growled.

"Dude, I think you should listen to her," Sasuke warned.

"What did I do? I'm being nice here, y'know,"

"I think you should leave before _I _hit you in the face," Naruto warned.

"Hey, calm it, man. I'm not going anywhere until Hinata agrees to go out with me," Anthony said stubbornly.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you," I warned.

Naruto stood up and walked over to Anthony, "Well, then, I'm just going to have to throw you out."

"You wish you could, I work in this place, don't you think I'd do these weights? I'm stronger than you!"

"You wanna bet?" Naruto lifted Anthony up by the collar of his shirt.

"Bring it on!" Anthony growled and kicked Naruto in the stomach.

Naruto didn't even take a step back or move an inch when Anthony kicked him in the stomach, "Oh, was that supposed to hurt?"

I watched Anthony's confidence fall, and I couldn't help but smile at the expression on his face.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Anthony begged just as Naruto was about to throw him across the room, "You can have her! She's not worth it anyway."

Naruto threw him on to the ground, "Go away," he growled.

Anthony got up and looked at me, "You're not worth the trouble, it's not like you're that good anyway." He mumbled then turned to Sakura, "What about you, babe? You'll go out with me right? Ditch these losers."

Sasuke stood up then, "Naruto, let's' take this guy out."

"Good idea," Naruto walked over to Anthony, "I'll hold him, and you can hit him."

Anthony looked over to Naruto, then to Sasuke and turned around and ran out of the room. I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face.

"Thank you," Sakura said to Sasuke.

"Anytime," Sasuke smiled and gave her a hug.

"Your life is full of so much drama, Hinata," Sakura looked at me.

"How long did it take you to realise that?" I turned to her.

"About when the whole vampire werewolf thing started."

"Yeah, to think vampires have actually ruled my life. I don't know why I can't remember them at the start. I want to remember, I just get small glimpses, nothing concrete." I murmured looking back at my scar, "But then, when I think about it, I realise I probably don't want to know what happened back then, but that doesn't stop the curiosity from burning."

"I think I know why you can't remember," Naruto sighed, "Vampires can do many different things than werewolves. We can both run fast and are super strong for example, but there are other things we can do that differ. Vampires can… _control _people, like we can make people do the things we say. It's called compulsion. I think my brother must've used compulsion to get you to forget all the things that had had happened before you escaped."

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

I looked over to Naruto then, "The one day Pein and Kabuto can't annoy us, and _this _happens." I smiled.

"Well, I've learnt to expect it since I'm stuck with you all the time,"

"Just my luck." I laughed, "Well, I'm happy I won't have to put up with him anymore," I sighed in relief.

"One more enemy for the pile," Naruto laughed.

"How many is that now? Five hundred?" Sakura teased.

"The sad thing is, you think you're joking," I laughed.

**JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK ~ JUST MY LUCK**

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**


End file.
